One Snowy Day
by JJ-chan100
Summary: On one of the coldest days of December, after being kicked out of his apartment, all Hidan needed was a ride. And the masked man who drives up will give hime a ride that was much more than he bargained for! Rated M for Hidan's mouth and future content!
1. Rides From Strangers

**Welcome ****to ****the ****first ****chapter ****of ****One ****Snowy ****Day****!** **I ****hope ****all ****you ****little ****KakuHida ****ducklings ****out ****there ****will ****enjoy ****it****! ****The ****first ****chapter ****is ****pretty ****short ****since ****it****'****s ****just ****my ****introductory ****chapter****. ****The ****following ****chapters ****will ****be****longer****!**

On one of the coldest days of December, a pale young man around the age of twenty two could be seen trudging along the side of some god forsaken road with snow weighing down on his shoulders. As this man was walking you could hear him letting loose a stream of curses.

"DAMN IT! Stupid landlord had to kick me out of the appartment on one of the _COLDEST __FUCKING __DAYS __OF __THE __YEAR__! _Old fart wouldn't even let me grab any of my fucking belongings." As he continued ranting, the man subconsciously wrapped his scarf a little tighter around his neck.

When his landlord had kicked him out, all he had time to grab was a light red and black scarf, a heavy gray jacket, and his favorite black boots. Other than that was the clothes he was already wearing, which consisted of a Bullet for My Valentine t-shirt, black jeans, and his necklace that proudly represented his religion, Jashinism. He would never leave that necklace behind. Not. he walked, the Jashinist could practically feel the cold seeping into his skin through his clothes. He could always go and buy more clothes from a random gas station if not for two _tiny _problems. There was nothing but road as far as the eye could see, and he had absolutely no money. Does life hate him? PSH. No...it just like to butt-rape him, let him heal, and then repeat the process.

Despite life constantly butt-raping him, this Jashinist always kept going. Just like now, he continued walking even though he had no idea where he was going. All day the man had been trying to flag down a car, to no avail. There had hardly even been any cars to drive along seeing as how the road was so covered in snow. And even with the few cars who had passed, the Jashinist was not surprised when the slowed down and then quickly sped up. What with his silvery-white hair and pink eyes, he was quite used to people taking one look at him and fleeing the scene. Did he care? Hell no. Even with his odd looks, the man knew he looked rather good, not to brag or anything. He had long since gotten used to walking into a public place and having people stare at him like he'd killed five people. Of course, he hadn't killed five people. Nope. He has killed a lot _more _than five people! It's a part of his religion after all.

As the pink eyed man gave into his thoughts, he slipped and fell into a rather large pile of snow. He quickly pulled himself back up, spit out some snow, aaaand, "FUCKING _HELL_! Does it _have_to snow in the middle of December?! I mean, I know it's winter and all but COME ON!"

Standing up, he quickly fixed his clothes and kept walking, until he heard the steady movement of tires. He whipped his head back to see the faint headlights of a car in the distance. The Jashinist started frantically waving his arms and yelling for them to stop. As the car, now recognized as a truck, started to get closer it began to slow down. To the man's surprise it came to a full stop and the unknown person inside rolled down their window. To the Jashinist's greater surprise the person inside the truck was wearing a mask the covered their mouth and had odd, piercing green eyes. The masked man studied the Jashinist closely.

"...I take it you need a lift?" Were the first words that came from the strangers mouth.

The Jashinist gave the man a cautious look and said slowly, "Depends on who's asking."

The green eyed stranger let out a throaty chuckle that sent small shivers up the Jashinist's spine for some reason. "Kakuzu." The stranger informed as he reached out his hand from the window.

The Jashinist eyed the hand for a moment before shaking it and replying, "Hidan."

"Well Hidan, I can give you a ride but it'll cost you." Kakuzu slightly leaned out the window. "And by the look of it, you definitely need a ride."

Hidan cursed under his breathe. "I don't have any money. If I did do you think I'd be out walking on the side of the road? Dumbass." Well, since he's most likely not gonna get a ride from this guy, might as well insult him right? What he wasn't expecting was for Kakuzu to let out another small chuckle.

"Since you have no money, I'm assuming you also don't have a place to live?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. Hidan nodded and scowled, looking at the ground. Kakuzu grinned, you could tell because the sides of his eyes scrunched up, and opened the passenger door. "I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a ride and let you live with me, I have a spare bedroom. In return, you come work at the weapons shop I own. How does that sound?"

Hidan's scowl grew deeper. "Do I look like an idiot? What do you gain from all of this?" He threw Kakuzu a questioning glare and crossed his arms to try and make himself look bigger.

Kakuzu gazed at him for a moment before responding. "To your first question, yes. To your second question, money."

Hidan sputtered and growled, "Excuse me?"

Kakuzu ignored the daggers being thrown at his skull. "I've been short on help lately and the store has been losing money. Money is a big priority in my life. So are you getting in or not?"

Hidan laid a hand on his hip and said, "So I can keep walking for Jashing knows how long or I can get in a truck with a stranger, go to some unknown destination, and work in a store I know nothing about?" He stared at Kakuzu as he rolled off his choices.

"Pretty much." Was Kakuzu's reply, ignoring the 'Jashin' comment. Hidan shrugged, walked around to the other side of the truck, and got in.

The Jashinist smirked and looked at Kakuzu. "Sounds interestings. Might as well give it a go."

Kakuzu put the truck back in drive and threw Hidan one last look before driving off. "Alright then. Good choice."

* * *

The minute Hidan stepped into the truck, he let out a sigh of relief. Kakuzu had the heat up just enough to be comfortable, and the truck was very neat and organized. No trash littering the floors or dashboard. The masked bastard seemed to be a rather decent guy. Of course, Hidan wasn't going to let his guard down yet. Nuh-uh. This _was _a stranger after all, and it didn't help that this stranger had a mask covering half his face. Hidan couldn't quite understand what he would be hiding. Kakuzu seemed like a rather handsome fellow, with his long-but-not-too-long dark brown hair, green eyes, and his fit body. Well, from what Hidan could see he _assumed_ Kakuzu had a fit body, since he was so bundled up.

Hidan sighed and kicked off his boots to let some of the warm air reach them better. He leaned back in the seat and rubbed his numb hands together to try and bring some feeling back to them.

"Cold?" Hidan jumped at the sound of Kakuzu's voice disrupting the silence. "There's a blanket behind my seat if you want to grab it."

"Am I going to have to pay for that, too?" Hidan joked as he reached back to grab the blanket. He pulled it out, unwrapped it, and pulled it around himself.

"Yup." Kakuzu responded as he continued to drive, no teasing found in his voice. Hidan's eyes widened and he shot Kakuzu a sharp glare. "You're joking right? I have to pay for a _blanket_? That _you _offered?!" One could practically see the steam coming off of Hidan's head.

Kakuzu glanced at the seething Jashinist and shrugged. "Like I said, I like money. If you can't handle that then I can drop you off right now." As he spoke the car began to gradually slow down.

"NO! Err I mean no. It's fine. Stingy bastard." Hidan wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

"Is cursing a regular thing for you or are you just trying to get thrown out of my truck?" Kakuzu threatened and glared at him. He wasn't one to be insulted by dimwitted hitchhikers.

Hidan shifted uncomfortably but didn't let his glare waver. "Sorry..." Those green eyes could be very unsettling. He turned to look out the window but found that there wasn't much to see. Some snow here, a sign there. Nothing but boring white. Hidan tried to think of something to talk about to fill in the uncomfortable silence that was beginning to settle within the truck.

"So..." He started. "Where exactly do you live?" Not the most creative question but it's a start.

"You'll find out when you get there." Was Kakuzu's equally boring response.

Hidan scowled, definitely not pleased with this answer. "Look, could you please not try to sound like some creepy guy who just kidnapped a kid?"

"Could you please not try to sound like some whiney albino who was just picked up by a creepy guy in a truck?"

"Ok then asshole, could you at least tell me some things about you that will make you less creepy? I'd rather not end up in a gutter with all of my organs missing." Hidan wanted some answers and damn it he wanted them now!

"Fair enough. My name is Kakuzu, as you already know." Hidan rolled his eyes at this. "I'm twenty six years old, money is my number one priority, I'm one of the top weapons experts in the country, I live in a two story house with Rufus-"

"Who's Rufus?" Hidan rudely interrupted. Did he care? Hell no.

"Rufus is my pet cat." Kakuzu ignored Hidan's snickering. "I don't have any family members, and I only have a few friends. I prefer coffee over milk. My favorite color is pink. And I've killed seven people, all of them with bounties on their heads. Any questions?"

Hidan took a moment to stare at him. "Is your favorite color really pink?"

Kakuzu let out a deep, throaty laugh and said, "Really? That's your question? No, it isn't pink. It's black. Did you catch my comment about murdering people or are you just that stupid?"

Hidan shrugged. Why would a killer care if another person has killed? "I honestly don't give a shit. I've killed people too."

"Really now?" Kakuzu let his eyes roam over the pink-eyed man. A smirk tugged at his lips. "You don't look like much of a killer to me."

Hidan inwardly sighed and prepared to give one of his speeches. He hated having to explain his religion to people because they just didn't get it! "My religion requires me to make sacrifices to Jashin-sama."

"Jashin-sama?"

Hidan nodded. "Jashin-sama is God. You know, the big man? He has a set of rules everyone should follow but only a select few do. We should only have a few worldly possessions-"

"Looks like you've got that one in the bag." Kakuzu chuckled, glancing at Hidan.

"Shut the hell up, heathen. Now, Jashin-sama also requires us to perform rituals as often as we can, preferably every day, where his followers sacrifice some of their own blood to him. If we come across a non believer like you, Jashin-sama wants us to kill them. Of course, you're an exception since you're giving me a place to live. He has also promised that if one of his followers completely dedicate their life to him, then he will grant them immortality." Hidan grinned. "I plan on reaching that goal someday. Jashin-sama encourages murder and he claims the pain is equivalent to pleasure." As he finished speaking he fingered his medallion with the Jashinist symbol on it.

Hidan's eyes blazed when he heard a snicker escape the heathen's mouth. "Did you just fucking _laugh_ at my religion?!" He whipped his head around to face him.

"Yeah, I did." Kakuzu smirked at him. "Problem?" **(****insert ****troll ****face ****here****)**

Hidan snarled and clenched his fists. "Do _not_ mock my religion! I'll turn you into a fucking sacrifice to Jashin!"

Kakuzu just continued to smirk and he shrugged his shoulders. "Try a better threat and then maybe I'll take you seriously."

Hidan huffed and returned to staring out the window. Anything to get away from that infuriating infidel. As time progressed Hidan finally started to see some gas stations and other cars. He remained silent until another question came to him.

"I have one more question."

Kakuzu continued staring out the front window as he kept driving. "I simply can't _wait _to hear it."

Hidan ignored his sarcasm and pointed to his own face. "Why do you wear that mask?"

Kakuzu tightened his grip on the wheel and Hidan could have sworn that he was scowling. "Scars." Was the only response he gave.

Hidan could tell that the subject made him uncomfortable so he decided to keep prying. He was just an asshole like that sometimes. "How'd you get them?"

Kakuzu sent his a sharp glare and spat, "Can you please just shut up? I'm trying to concentrate on driving." He returned his attention back to the road, officially closing the discussion.

"Ok ok jeez. Touchy subject, message received!" Hidan sunk back down in his seat. He began going over the information he was given to try and get a better grasp on what kind of person Kakuzu was. He was obviously greedy. He was a murderer. He also doesn't like to talk about the supposed scars on the lower half of his face. He knew a lot about weapons and his only companion at home was a cat named Rufus. Yup. We got ourselves a winner right here.

Not being able to take the silence for very long, Hidan reached for the dial to turn on the radio only to have it smacked away. Kakuzu placed his right hand back on the wheel. "Don't touch." He commanded.

Hidan frowned at this and crossed his arms. "Why the hell not?"

Kakuzu let out an exasperated breath and said in an agitated tone, "Because it's my truck and what I say goes. And I say don't touch the radio. You'd probably only get static anyways."

Hidan leaned his head back and glared at the ceiling. "Come on Kakuzu, I'm bored! There's nothing to look at outside, and you're not the most conversational person I've had the pleasure of knowing! You've gotta give me _something _to work with!"

Having to stop at a red light, Kakuzu turned toward Hidan and gave him a look that clearly said '_shut__-__the__-__hell__-__up__-__or__-__get__-__out__-__of__-__the__-__truck__'_. At that look, the Jashinist meet him with an equally evil glare and said, "Fine. If you're going to be a bastard and not even make an attempt at conversation, I'll go to sleep. Wake me up when we get to the brothel, hotel, Walmart, or wherever the hell you're taking me."

With that Hidan turned away from the intense gaze of those green eyes and lean back his seat. He closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts so he could go to sleep. It didn't take long for him to calm his mind and begin to slip away.

Drifting off into sleep, he was unaware of the green eyes that studied him as the car pulled away from the stop light and continued to glide along the road to it's unknown destination.

**End ****of ****Chapter**** 1!**

**Please ****review****!**


	2. Home Sweet Home I Guess

**Welcome ****to ****the**** 3****rd ****chapter ****of ****One ****Snowy ****Day****! ****I ****am ****particularly ****happy ****about ****this ****chapter ****because ****I ****get ****to ****introduce ****Rufus****! :****D A ****big ****thanks ****to **_**derperuss **_**for ****reviewing ****again ****and ****thanks ****to **_**LittleManiac**_**(****guest****) ****for ****reviewing****! ****A ****couple ****of ****other ****guests ****reviewed ****so ****thanks ****to ****you ****guys ****too****! :) ****Well****, ****ON ****WITH ****THE ****KAKUHIDA****!**

After a few hours had passed in the car, Hidan awoke to Kakuzu shaking him rather roughly.

"Oi! Hidan. Get your lazy ass up, we're here." Kakuzu commanded, trying to rouse the zealot from his deep slumber. At this, Hidan muttered a stream of unintelligible words that consisted of 'asshole', 'heathen', and a few other curses. He swatted at Kakuzu's hand, wanting to go back to sleep. After a few more failed attempts at trying to wake the Jashinist, Kakuzu sighed and laid his hand on the center of the wheel. "You asked for this." He applied slight pressure to the wheel and the horn blared loudly.

Hidan, surprised by the shrill sound of the horn, sat up rather quickly and looked around wildly. His gaze centered in on Kakuzu and a harsh glare was sent his way. "What the hell Kakuzu?!"

Kakuzu shrugged and leaned back. "We're here." He pointed out the front window.

Hidan's glare quickly melted into a look of fascination once he caught sight of the two story house laid out in front of him. The house looked to be cream colored, it was hard to tell from the snow, and adorned a red roof. There were two windows at the top of the house, and a single brown door, connected to a small porch, was located under the left window. Beside the door was a long window. The yard was somewhat plain compared to the house, but it was complemented by a few nicely trimmed shrubs lining the front of the house.

Hidan stepped out of the car and lightly shut the door. "This is where you live?"

Kakuzu appeared behind him and admired his own house. "Yup. Home sweet home I guess."

Hidan sent him a quizzical gaze and asked, "It looks expensive. I thought you were pretty persistant about not spending money?" He nodded towards the house.

Kakuzu chuckled and started walking along the path that lead to the porch. "I am. The house was free, though. I inherited it from some dead family member." He kept walking as he heard Hidan take up step beside him. The Jashinist thought about this for a moment before nodding and responding, "I guess that makes sense."

Kakuzu took out his keys and unlocked the door. He held the door open and motioned for the pink-eyed man to go through. "Ladies first." Hidan flipped him off and made his way through the door. Once Kakuzu flipped on the lights, Hidan let out a low whistle.

The front door immediately led into the rather large living room. The walls were painted white and a dark grey carpet covered the entire floor. In the center of the room was a black leather couch with a small, flat-screen television placed on the wall in front of it. To the left of the couch was a black recliner and to the right was a small, wooden table with an ordinary lamp sitting upon it. The walls were adorned by a few pictures and the ceiling had a fan with a large light in the center of it. Opposite the door was carpeted stairs that Hidan assumed led to the upstairs rooms. In the center of the right wall was a small doorway that the Jashinist planned on investigating later.

"Hope you like it." Kakuzu said as he made his way to the center of the room. "This is where you're going to be living for awhile." He made his way through the doorway to the right and Hidan followed out of curiosity. Past the doorway was a normal kitch. A small island set in the middle of the kitchen with a sink behind it and a stove next to that. The long window that was seen outside was set in front of the sink, giving a view of the snow covered lawn. To the left of the room was a countertop and fridge with a few cabinets lining the top of the wall. To the right of the room was a small dining area which consisted of a round table and two chairs.

Kakuzu, who was now rummaging through the fridge, glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Want something to drink? I have water and milk. I also have coffee but I only fix it in the morning."

Hidan walked over and leaned against the island. "No beer?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "Beer is a waste of money and it makes you do stupid things. I do keep a small amount of wine but it's only for special occasions."

Finding this a good enough explanation, Hidan replied, "I'll just have some water."

The green-eyed man pulled out a glass from one of the cabinets and handed it to the Janishist. He retrieved a jug of water from the fridge and poured out a small amount into the awaiting glass. Hidan nodded his head in thanks, ignoring the warmth that settled into his hand when it had brushed against Kakuzu's during the glass exchange.

Kakuzu closed the fridge and motioned for Hidan to follow him as he left the room. Sipping from his glass, the zealot followed his new roomate up the stairs. Said stairs led to a small hallway. To the right side of the hall was two doors that were spaced graciously apart, and to the left side was a single door.

Without being told, Hidan opened the door closest to the stairs. Inside was a rather neat room. Pushed into the far right corner of the room was a bed covered in black sheets and pillows, with a small window to the left of it. On the left wall of the room was another door and the right wall had a large dresser that had a good amount of books topping it.

"This," came a low, deep voice beside Hidan's ear. "Would be my room."

Ignoring the chills that went down his spine, Hidan focused on the fluffy, white ball of fur that was perched atop Kakuzu's bed. The white furball moved slightly and a head slowly rose from it. Pink eyes stared at yellow ones. The fluffy white object, now identified as a cat, stretched out and leapt off the bed, bounding over to the two people currently occupying the room. Stopping in front of Hidan, the cat tentatively sniffed his boots. After inspecting him for a few more moments, the cat let out a stream of purrs and began rubbing against the zealot's leg. To say the least, the cat was adorable, with his slightly crossed yellow eyes and fluffy appearance.

Kakuzu, shocked that his precious pet took a liking to someone so fast, said slowly, "This...is Rufus."

Bending down, Hidan picked up the cat and held him out in front of his face. The cat continued purring and his tail flicked softly. "Cute." Was Hidan's only response as he held the fluffball to his chest. "So, where do I sleep?" The Jashinist questioned as he left the room.

Kakuzu went to the second door at the end of the hall and opened it. "This is your room. It's empty except for the bed and dresser but you can decorate it later on. The door to the right leads to the bathroom, but it's also connected to my room. The door on the other side of the hallway is another bathroom so feel free to use both." Hidan nodded at this, absentmindedly stroking Rufus's soft fur.

They both made their way back downstairs and Kakuzu turned to his new roomate. "So," He began. "What do you think?"

Hidan looked around, pretending to inspect the living room again, and then turned to the masked man. "I like it. Even if I didn't, would it matter?"

Kakuzu chuckled. "I suppose not. Any questions?"

Hidan took a minute to think and could only think of one question. "When do I go to work?"

"I'll give you a day to rest up and get settled in. After that I'll take you to work with me and I'll show you the ropes. Sound good? Of course it does." With that, Kakuzu began making his back to the stairs, leaving Hidan to submerge himself in his thoughts.

Hidan _wasn__'__t _too lost in thought, though, to not register the small swat that his behind recieved, almost causing him to drop Rufus. An indignant sound escaped his throat as he whirled around to Kakuzu, who had just disappeared up the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He screeched, only receiving what sounded like a laugh in response.

Back in his room, Kakuzu laid down on his bed. _This __should __be __interesting__. _He thought to himself.

**End ****of ****Chapter**** 3! :****D**

**Grrrrr ****I ****feel ****like ****this ****one ****was ****short ****again****. ****I****'****m ****sorry ****if ****this ****seemed ****like ****another ****short ****chapter****! ****I****'****ll ****try ****and ****improve****! ****I ****love ****you ****guys!**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****! ****And ****please ****inform ****me ****of ****any ****misspelled ****words ****or ****errors****!**


	3. An Asshole and An Annoyance

**Happy ****Thanksgiving ****my ****little ****ducklings!**

**And ****welcome ****to ****the**** 4****th ****Chapter ****of ****One ****Snowy ****Day****! :****D**

**Thanks ****again ****to **_**derperuss **_**for ****reviewing****! **

**My ****Fall ****Break ****is ****almost ****over ****so ****updates ****might ****start s****lowing ****down****! :(**

**I****'****m ****sorry ****if ****you ****don****'****t ****get ****mentioned ****in ****the ****beginning ****of ****my ****stories****! ****I ****update ****rather ****quickly ****and ****I ****only ****mention ****reviews ****from ****the ****previous ****chapter****! ****I ****love ****all ****of ****you ****equally~ 3**

The day after Hidan's arrival was rather calm. By the time the zealot woke up, Kakuzu was already downstairs fixing a pot of coffee.

As Hidan dragged himself from dreamland, he yawned and began to stretch, only to stop halfway. He felt something warm and heavy located at the top of his head. Rolling his eyes up, he spotted the tip of something white and furry. The Jashinist could help but grin slightly as he poked the white lump of fur above him. The response he got was some slight shuffling and a small mewl.

Rufus got up sluggishly and stretched, successfully blinding Hidan with his feet. Picking up the cat, Hidan sat up and slid off the bed. He walked over to the window and gazed outside. The ground was still covered in snow and it was only the beginning of winter. Looking back on yesterday's events, he felt content. After years of living in a shitty apartment with little to no food, he was now living in a nice two-story house, and tomorrow he would be starting his new job.

The only thing he had yet to really understand was Kakuzu. Besides the facts he was given yesterday, he knew almost nothing about the man. This would obviously change since they would be living together, but the zealot still couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy.

"You'd better help me keep an eye on that owner of yours." Hidan said to the cat that was staring up at him. "I don't really know what to think of the bastard yet." The only response Rufus gave was a flick of his tail.

Making his way to the door in his clothes from yesterday, he didn't have pajamas yet and he refused to ask Kakuzu for something to wear, he let Rufus down and walked to the bathroom. It was an average bathroom, a sink with a mirror over it, a toilet, a shower with a glass screen. The only thing that was slightly different was the jacuzzi tub that was pushed into the far left corner of the bathroom. He'd have to be sure to use that later. Stripping down, Hidan stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. He scrubbed himself thoroughly with the somewhat cheap soaps that Kakuzu had and then washed his hair carefully. He stayed in the shower a few minutes longer than necessary, just to piss off Kakuzu.

Stepping out of the shower, Hidan searched the bathroom for a towel. He eventually found a supply of them in the cabinet under the sink. Wrapping a towel tightly around his waist, he exited the bathroom and made his way downstairs.

Kakuzu, by this time, was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, flipping through some tv stations. Covered only by the towel around his waist, Hidan cleared his throat. "Err...Kakuzu? Do you have some clothes I could borrow?" He hated having to make such a request, but he really didn't have much of a choice at this point.

Turning around slightly, Kakuzu's piercing green eyes landed on the Jashinist. Without shame, his eyes started to roam over the slim, yet slightly toned body. With a snarl, Hidan pointed to his face. "Bastard! Up here!"

At this, Kakuzu chuckled and ignored his glare. "Yeah. Hold on just a second." He got up from the couch and disappeared upstairs, leaving behind a seething Hidan. After a couple of minutes had passed, Kakuzu came back down carrying two boxes. He laid them down in front of the zealot and said, "These are some old clothes of mine that don't fit anymore. Help yourself to them, because I'm sure as hell not gonna go buy you new ones." With that, he returned to the couch and went back to watching tv, occasionally sipping his coffee.

Hidan picked up the boxes, being very mindful of his towel, and went back upstairs. Entering his room, he set the boxes down on his bed and opened the first one. Rummaging through it, he settled on a pair of black boxers, black sweatpants, and a loose, white tank top. It was warm enough in the house for it after all. He dumped out the rest of the clothes on his bed, folded them, and then stored them in the dresser.

Turning around, Hidan nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Kakuzu leaning against the doorway, watching him.

"Want anything for breakfast?" The masked man asked.

Hidan crossed his arms and scowled. "First off, can you please stop acting like a fucking creeper? Second, yes I would like some breakfast. Coffee and then whatever the hell you have to eat in this place." He turned back around and pretended to be busy organizing the clothes in the drawers.

Kakuzu chuckled lowly and said, "I'm not acting like a creeper. This is my house so I'll do whatever I want and go wherever I want." He turned around and made his way to the stairs. He yelled back, "I'll get started on breakfast."

After Kakuzu's footsteps had faded, Hidan slammed the drawer shut. "That bastard! I don't care if this is his damn house! Does he not know what privacy_ means_?! Next he'll be barging in while I'm in the fucking _bathroom_!" With a huff he left the room and went downstairs.

His anger faded when a heavenly scent reached his nose. Okay, it was the scent of pancakes and muffins, but Hidan didn't get to eat anything yesterday and for the past month or so he had been living off of ramen noodles and water. _Any _food would smell heavenly to him.

He quickly headed for the kitchen. Kakuzu was busy flipping a pancake and muffins could be seen baking in the oven. There were two plates set at the table and the coffee was already sitting out.

At hearing him enter the room, Kakuzu turned around and raised an eyebrow. "How many?"

Hidan shrugged and took a seat at the table. "However many you're willing to make." He laid his head in his hand.

Kakuzu turned back around and continued preparing their food. After a while of flipping, buttering, and baking, breakfast was ready. Laying down the medium-sized stack of pancakes and the muffins in the center of the table, Kakuzu sat down across from Hidan.

Without having to be told, Hidan stacked a few pancakes on his plate and dug in. This being his first real meal in a while, the Jashinist threw all manners to the wind and enjoyed every morsel of food to the fullest. Kakuzu watched him eat, amazed that he was scarfing down food so fast.

"You act like you've been starved most of your life." Kakuzu declared. Hidan ignored his statement and continued eating. The masked man soon joined in, worried that there would be no more food left if he didn't start eating now. They ate in silence, the only sounds being the soft clanking of the silverware and the occasional drink being refilled. Soon enough the table was void of pancakes and muffins, leaving one zealot very satisfied.

Kakuzu took his plates over to the sink and Hidan followed suit. "Um, thanks...for breakfast." Hidan said awkwardly. Kakuzu nodded his head in acknowledgement and reached into one of the cabinets, pulling out a small bag of cat food. He opened the bag and poured a small amount into the red food bowl placed beside the doorway.

At the sound of his bowl being filled, Rufus came bounding into the room, only stopping to rub again Kakuzu's leg gratefully. He then sat down in front of his food bowl and began to enjoy his own breakfast. Kakuzu left the room and returned to the couch. Having nothing better to do, Hidan followed.

Once both of them were situated comfortably on the couch, Hidan turned to his roommate. "What kind of weapons shop do you own?"

Kakuzu, without removing his eyes from the television, responded, "It's nothing special. No guns, only throwing or close range weapons. We have kunais, ninja stars, knives of different kinds, swords, nunchucks, brass knuckles, a few spears, sais, grappling hooks, maces, cestuses, we'll sometimes have a maquahuitl come in, whips, scythes-"

"You have scythes?" Hidan was listening intently now. His legs cross and his hands laying on his feet, looking like a curious child.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "You know about scythes?"

Hidan nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'm a master at scythes. They're what I use to kill my sacrifices to Jashin-sama. I _did _have one until my bastard landlord kicked me out! I need to get a new one."

Kakuzu stared at him, having a hard time picturing the loud, white-haired man using a weapon. "I'll let you look at our collection tomorrow. When did you learn how to use one?"

Stretching out, the zealot yawned and said, "When I was living with the other Jashinists, the elders showed me how to perform the rituals and make sacrifices. They gave me my first scythe and taught me how to use it. I think I was six at the time."

Kakuzu shook his head. "Giving a six-year-old a scythe is the most idiotic thing I've heard of. You could have killed yourself!"

Hidan glared at him. "But I didn't! And don't fucking mock the ways I was taught!"

"Well what 'religion' teaches a kid to sacrifice people and harm themselves at such a young age? Why would you even give your blood to some god that you don't even know exists? It's ridiculous!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he found the front of his shirt being grabbed by a very pissed off Hidan.

"Don't you _ever _fucking mock my religion! JASHIN-SAMA _DOES _EXIST! Learn to watch your Atheist mouth you damn heathen!" The zealot screamed at the other man.

Kakuzu roughly pushed Hidan off of him and grabbed him by the throat. "Don't threaten me in my own house! I'll say whatever I want about your worthless religion and if you don't-"

A loud meow from the kitchen abruptly stopped whatever he was about to say next. The two feuding roommates turned their heads to see Rufus standing in the kitchen doorway with an...angry expression on his face?

_How __the __hell __can __a __cat __even __look __angry__?_ Hidan wondered to himself.

Sure enough, there was a strong look of disapproval in the cat's yellow eyes. Kakuzu slowly let go of Hidan's throat. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at Rufus and then at the still angry zealot. "Sorry about that...I have some slight temperamental issues."

"No shit! You almost ripped my throat out!" Hidan spat, excluding the fact that the tight pressure on his throat had actually felt _good_. Pain was pleasure in his religion after all.

Kakuzu held up his hands. "Won't happen again."

Even with this reassurance, Hidan had the feeling it definitely _would_ happen again. And even though he would never admit it, not even to himself, he was actually looking forward to it.

**End ****of ****Chapter**** 4! :****D**

**Did ****this ****one ****seem ****longer****? ****PLEEEASE ****tell ****me ****it ****seemed ****longer****!**

**Well****, ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoyed****! ****And ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****had ****a ****happy ****Thanksgiving****!**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****! ****The ****more ****reviews ****the ****faster ****I****'****ll ****update****! **


	4. Of Fags and Scythes

**Chapter**** 5! ****YAAAAAAY****! **

**Thanks ****to ****anyone ****who ****reviewed ****and ****wished ****me ****a ****happy ****Thanksgiving****! :****D**

**On ****to ****the ****story ****This ****time ****you****'****ll ****be ****reading ****from ****Hidan****'****s ****point ****of ****view****! :3**

Hidan'sPOV

I'll be honest. I've never been much of an optimist. Some people have even gone as far as calling me a pessimist. Even so, I knew after yesterday's little spat that me and Kakuzu were going to have trouble getting along. If Rufus hadn't butted in, there's no doubt in my mind that the bastard would have done some physical damage to my body, not that I would have really minded.

As I make my way downstairs, dressed in a pair of grey fitted jeans and a plain black t-shirt, I see said bastard already putting on his heavy jacket. When I approach him, he shoves my own jacket into my arms. So much for an early morning greeting. I quickly slip into it and follow him outside.

Today was going to be my first day working at Kakuzu's store. Joy to the fucking world. We get into his truck and he carefully pulls out of the driveway. As he's driving, no attempts at conversation were made. Of course, me being the talkative asshole I am, that would soon change.

"How many people do you have working in the store?" I asked, watching some of the houses and stores whiz by.

Only giving me a sideways glance, he replied, "Four. My three friends, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara, and Deidara's boyfriend, Sasori."

"Sasori isn't your friend?"

Kakuzu snorted. "Absolutely not. He's such an arrogant jerk. The only thing he's good for is how fast he gets work done. I feel bad for Deidara, having to date such an ass."

I propped my feet up on the dashboard and crossed my arms. "This Deidara chick, what's she like? Same question for the other pricks I'm going to be forced to work with."

Kakuzu slowed down for a couple of pedestrians crossing the road and, in a rather bored tone, replied, "First of all, Deidara is a boy. Second, don't call him a chick if he's in the room unless you want to be blown up. He-"

"Woah! Wait! Back up, hold the phone, _stop_. I'm going to be working with two fags?! When the hell were you gonna tell me this?!" I yelled. I swear to Jashin if even _one _of them makes a pass at me, I'll sacrifice their asses!

A little voice in the back of my head decided to inform me that _Kakuzu _had made a few passes at me...sorta. Did eye-raping someone count as making a pass at them? Hm. I promptly told that voice to shut the fuck up and tuned back in to hear what the bastard was going to say.

Kakuzu, not at all bothered by my outburst, said, "You won't be working with two fags."

I gave him a questioning look. He just said that a guy was dating another guy. If that isn't a faggot then what the hell is?

"You'll be working with _four_. Itachi and Kisame aren't dating but they obviously have a thing for each other." He finished, obvious amusement in his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screeched.

Kakuzu scratched the inside of his ear with his pinky and growled, "Quit screaming! I'm going to go deaf because of you. There's no reason for you to freak out. Deidara is infatuated with Sasori, Sasori will probably find you too obnoxious to even acknowledge, you'll definitely annoy Itachi, and Kisame...well he's only gay for Itachi. You'll see once we get there. You don't need to worry about being molested by them or anything."

I glared at him, not exactly satisfied with that answer. Not to sound full of myself but has he seen me? I'm fucking hot! What gay guy _wouldn__'__t _hit on me? He either didn't feel the heat of my glare or he choose to ignore it because no other words were spoken.

Eventually,he pulled into a small parking lot and I stared up at a sign in big red letters.

"Akatsuki?" I asked.

He nodded and turned off the car. "Itachi came up with the name. I liked it so I just went with it."

We both exited the car and strolled to the front door of the store. I took notice of only three other cars in the parking lot. We entered the store and small bell placed above the door alerted any employees of our presence. Kakuzu started making his way through the store.

As we approached a glass display case, which contained various knives and other weapons and had a cash register sitting on top of it, I noticed a doorway covered by a long black curtain with a red cloud pattern on it. The doorway was placed directly behind the display case and I could only assume that it lead to a back room for employees or storage.

Kakuzu stopped in front of the display case and yelled, "Deidara! Round everyone up and come out here!" He sent me an evil smirk, you could practically see it through his mask. "You have a new co-worker."

Faint shuffling could be heard before a thin body emerged from behind the curtain.

If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn this person was a girl. With long blonde hair pulled in a half ponytail, a fringe covering one side of their face, and bright blue eyes, anyone could mistake this beauty for a female. I'm certainly not gay, but I know beauty when I see it.

"Hi! I'm Deidara, un." The perky blonde declared, a smile on his face. He held his hand out, offering to shake mine.

Instead of shaking it, all I could do was stare. There was a mouth on his hand. There was a _mouth__..._on his _hand_!

Noticing my stare, he laughed and held out his other hand. There was a mouth on that one as well. "Nice, huh?" He asked. I watched in amazement as the mouths opened and two tongues stuck out at me.

"That is so fucking creepy." I declared. He probably would have been offended if not for the big ass grin on my face. "How is that even possible?"

Deidara shrugged. "Birth defect, un." He stated. As he said this, two other figures emerged from behind the curtains.

The first to catch my attention was the tallest one. He had silky black hair pulled into a loose ponytail and piercing red eyes. I could tell that he could easily have any companion, girl or guy, he desired. The shorter one had messy red hair and murky brown eyes.

Turning those red eyes on me, the tall one nodded slightly. "Itachi." Was the only word that came from his mouth. I nodded in return and turned to the redhead next to him.

His dull eyes studied me with a look of distaste. "Tch."

The nerve of that motherfucking heathen! My temper flared at the fact that he would dismissed me so easily. "You gonna tell me your name, asshole, or am I gonna have to fucking guess?" I spat.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Sasori." He spoke in a monotone voice. He then turned and disappeared back behind the curtain.

I turned to Kakuzu, who gave me a look that said 'I told you so'. He looked at Itachi and asked, "Where's Kisame?"

As if on cue, a ridiculously large man appeared from the back, nearly scaring the piss out of me. He had blue skin with darker blue hair to match. His eyes were beady and there were weird gill-like markings under both of them. What unsettled me the most was his grin full of razor sharp teeth.

"What's a matter kid?" He spoke in a rough voice, grinning even wider. "You look like you're about to piss yourself."

At this, I couldn't help but burst out laughing and take an immediate liking to the shark man. Who cares if he was gay and scary as shit? He has a fucking sense of humor!

We shook hands and he introduced himself.

After letting me chat with the three employees for a while, Sasori had yet to come back out, the bastard, Kakuzu showed me around the store. We were just getting to the maces when I spotted them. Walking to the back wall, I stared in awe at the magnificent sight of a row of shiny, sharp scythes. They were all so beautiful, with their long bases and curved blades that would look so gorgeous painted in a sacrifice's blood. I picked up the one that stood out the most, a tall scythe, painted red, with three beautiful, long blades sticking out. I ran my hand along the top blade, taking in it's cool, smooth surface.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by a deep chuckle. I turned to see Kakuzu staring at me- *cough* eye-raping me *cough- with his hypnotizing green eyes. "Should I leave the two of you alone or is it okay to watch?" He teased, motioning to the scythe.

I flipped him off. I heard snickering and saw Deidara further down the aisle, amused by our little exchange. Flipping him off, too, I turned back to the scythe.

Apparently not done yet, Kakuzu spoke. "Is this the scythe you want?" I nodded slightly.

He pondered for a moment. Slowly, a shit eating grin spread across his face. Okay so obviously I couldn't see his mouth but I could _tell _it was there! I was dreading whatever he would say next.

"I'll let you have that scythe. On one condition."

I swallowed slightly. I did _not _like the look in his eyes. "What is it?" I asked, trying not to let my voice waiver. I didn't get nervous easily but _damn _that was such a creepy look!

He moved closer and lowered his voice slightly. My back was still turned towards him and I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered, "I want you to-"

"Kakuzu! The cash register isn't working again, un!" Deidara yelled from the front of the store.

Kakuzu cursed under his breath and gave me a final glance before going to take care of the problem.

I have no idea what the hell he was going to tell me but my skin was crawling from how close he was. There were goosebumps on my arms and my face felt warm for some unknown reason. What the fuck? How can this bastard make me feel so damn _uncomfortable_?! I knew one thing for sure. Being around this guy, might be a lot more dangerous than I thought.

**End ****of ****Chapter**** 5!**

**ATTENTION ****PLEASE****! ****I ****have ****a ****poll ****going ****that ****will ****help ****me ****determine ****my ****next ****story****! ****PLEASE ****GO ****TO ****THAT ****POLL ****AND ****VOTE****! **

**Also****, ****if ****I ****get ****at ****least ****FOUR ****REVIEWS ****on ****this ****chapter****, ****Kakuzu ****and ****Hidan ****will ****share ****their ****first ****kiss ****in ****the ****next ****chapter****! ****SO ****REVIEW**** :****D**


	5. Questions and A Blueberry Muffin

**Hello ****again ****everyone! ****Before ****we ****get ****started ****I ****have ****a ****little ****something ****I ****would ****like ****to ****say****!**

**I****'****ll ****be ****starting ****another ****story ****soon ****and ****I ****need ****help ****deciding****! ****Please ****go ****to ****the ****poll ****I ****have ****going ****on ****on ****my ****profile ****and ****vote****! ****PLEASE****! **

**Thanks ****to ****everyone ****who ****reviewed****! **

**Oh****, ****and ****my ****Fall ****Break ****will ****end ****today ****so ****updates ****might ****start ****slowing ****down****! ****Please ****bear ****with me****!**

**As ****it ****turns ****out****, ****I **_**really **_**liked ****typing ****from ****Hidan****'****s ****point ****of ****view****! ****So ****unless ****I ****don****'****t ****feel ****like ****it****, ****that****'****s ****how ****the ****story ****is ****going ****to ****be ****written****! :****D**

Hidan's POV

After the exchange we had, I avoided Kakuzu as much as possible, which wasn't much. Kakuzu had fixed the register and he called for me to come to him. As I slowly made my way up front, I glanced back at the beautiful scythe I would have to leave for now. Kakuzu unfinished request echoed in my head. _"__I__'__ll __give __you __that __scythe__. __On __one __condition__. __I __want __you __to__-" _What the hell was he going to say? All too soon, I was standing in front of the register, staring at the bastard.

Kakuzu motioned for me to follow him and he disappeared behind the black curtain with the red cloud pattern. I walked around the glass display case and followed him. Once the curtain was pushed aside, I was welcomed to the sight of a small break area. There were three small couched placed in a half square, and on the open side, a regular sized television. On the far end of the room were two doors and on the right wall there was another door with iced glass running from top to bottom.

Itachi and Kisame were sitting on one couch and Sasori was sitting alone on another, all watching something on tv.

"This is basically the employee lounge. Whenever we have a slow day, like today, we all usually hang out back here." He pointed to the door on the right. "That's my office."

I nodded and looked around. "Not bad. So what are my duties going to be?"

Kakuzu considered this for a moment and said, "Since you're new, we'll start you off on the cash register. Then I'll teach you how to take stock, check inventory, and a few other things. Even with your intelligence I'm sure it should be fairly easy."

Itachi and Kisame snickered at this and I flipped them the bird, along with Kakuzu. Sasori didn't utter a sound as his focus remained on the television. Impassive bastard.

A phone started ringing and Kakuzu immediately headed for his office. When he was gone, Kisame motioned for me to take a seat on the empty couch, which was unfortunately set across from Sasori. I reluctantly went over and sank down into the couch. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"So, is working for that bastard bearable?" I asked the two sitting together, not even bothering to ask Sasori.

Itachi looked at Kisame, who returned the look with one of his own. Kisame gave me a toothy grin and said, "We'll let you decide that on your own. We all have different opinions of 'that bastard'. He's a pretty laid back boss but our pay kind of sucks."

As he spoke, I took notice of how him and Itachi were sitting. They were spread far apart, almost enough to where a third person could sit between them. I nodded.

Itachi turned to me and studied me closely. "How did you and Kakuzu meet?"

I opened my mouth to answer but that asshole of a money-whore's voice interrupted me. "I picked this bum up off the side of the highway. He looked so pathetic I just _had _to help him." Kakuzu teased. I sent him a snarl in return.

"Why were walking on the side of the highway, un?" Deidara asked, walking into the lounging area.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "My damn landlord of the apartment I'd been living in kicked me out! We got into an argument when he tried to convince me that Jashinism isn't a real religion! It probably didn't help that I tried to slit his throat with a knife."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Jashinism?"

"I'll explain later." Kakuzu said.

"As I was saying," I continued. "The bastard didn't give me enough time to grab any of my belongings so I just started walking. Then this _other _bastard showed up!" I pointed at Kakuzu.

He delivered a swift smack to the back of my head.

"Where do you live, Hidan?" Itachi asked before I could start screaming at Kakuzu.

I crossed my arm and glared at my roommate. "I'm being forced to live with this asshole."

Kakuzu poked me in the forehead and I swatted at his hand. "No one is forcing you to live with me, idiot. You're there of your own free will." He retorted.

At this, Sasori sent Kakuzu and me a sharp stare. "You're living together?" He asked. Holy Jashin! The prick _could _speak in sentences!

I nodded and he gave Kakuzu a look that I couldn't quite describe. It must have made the bastard slightly uncomfortable because I heard him fidget behind me.

Deidara, who had been standing behind the tv this whole time, went over and sat on Sasori's lap. At this, I openly scowled. It's not like I wanted to see two guys getting all cozy with each other.

Sasori wasn't done yet, though. "How long have you been living together?" He asked.

"For two days if you count today." I said before Kakuzu could respond.

Sasori's stare turned into a full out glare, although it wasn't directed at me. I heard Kakuzu clear his throat and say, "Okay, now that that's taken care of, Deidara why don't you go and show Hidan how to work the register?"

"Okay, un!" Deidara jumped off of Sasori's lap and grabbed my arm. He then proceeded to drag me out of the room. As I was pulled behind the curtain, I caught a glance of Sasori stand up and begin stalking towards Kakuzu. What the hell was going on?

An hour passed of Deidara rattling facts about how to work the register into my ear. More than once I almost told him to shut the fuck up. When we were done, I tried going back into the lounge but Deidara stopped me. I tried to reason with him but he persisted that I stay out here. Giving in, we carried on a conversation until Kakuzu came back out with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"Come on, Hidan. You've learned enough for today, you can actually start working tomorrow." He grumbled, heading for the front door. I ran to keep up with his long strides. As we approached the truck I asked, "What's your problem all of the sudden?"

He glared at me as he unlocked the truck. "I don't have a problem." He said and quickly got in. I got in as well and he said, "Sasori likes you."

"Eh?" I asked. "What the hell are you talking about? That asshole hates me!"

Kakuzu shook his head. "No. Sasori didn't insult you even once. That's his way of showing that he approves of you."

I tilted my head to the side and asked, "Is that a bad thing?" I couldn't see how Sasori not hating me would make him so pissy. Kisame seemed to like me and it didn't bother him!

Kakuzu tightened his grip on the wheel. "For me it is." He grumbled.

"He's not gay for me is he?!"

Kakuzu shook his head quickly. "No! That's definitely not it! He _approves _of you! He has absolutely no interest in you that way." After that I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'At least he better not'. I shook my head, knowing I was just hearing things.

The conversation was dropped after that. We rode home in silence, the only way to avoid an argument between us.

Once we arrived, we still didn't talk to each other. We silently went inside and Rufus was there to greet us. He rubbed against each of our legs and released a chorus of purrs, obviously happy to have us back.

I took off my jacket and shoes and made a beeline for the couch. I laid down so that the bastard would either have to take the recliner or go somewhere else. It was apparently the latter, for I heard Kakuzu go upstairs. A felt a small pang in my chest. Was I actually _hoping _he would stay in here with me? No. Hell no. I didn't want that heathen anywhere near me!

I turned on the tv and settled on a random channel. It was then that I realized how tired I was. It was still only afternoon but today's events began to take their toll on me. As I laid there staring at the tv, I drifted into sleep.

-An unknown amount of time later-

I was having the weirdest dream. There in front of me was a fluffy, blueberry muffin. That was it. Everything else around me was black and empty. I stared as the muffin drifted closer. It looked so delicious that as it came close enough and touched my lips, I opened my mouth to take a bite of it. As my teeth start to come down on the soft bread, the muffin jerks away from me. Well damn. I really wanted a taste of that fucking muffin! It started to drift toward me again. This time as it came into contact with my lips, I had enough time to open my mouth and touch my tongue to it before it was ripped away again. Damn, that muffin tastes really g-

I was jostled out of my dream by a sudden shift in my body. I felt my back softly coming down on warm sheets and a pillow slowly forming to the shape of my head. My eyes fluttered open in time to see Kakuzu pulling away from me, his mask slightly wrinkled as if he had just messed with it. He must have brought me up to my room after I fell asleep on the couch. I only had enough time to notice the faint tint to his cheeks before I faded back into a deep sleep.

**End ****of ****Chapter**** 6!**

**Can ****you ****guys ****tell ****what ****happened ****during ****the ****last ****half? ****hehehehe~**

**Hope ****you ****guys ****enjoyed! ****PLEASE ****REVIEW****!**


	6. Intimate Encounters

**Hello ****once ****again ****to ****all ****my ****little ****KakuHida ****duckies****! ****How ****are ****you ****all****? ****I****'****m ****fine****! **

**Well****, ****I****'****m ****slightly ****sad ****to ****say ****that ****my ****last ****chapter ****only ****got**** 1 ****review****...****but ****whatever****! ****This ****is ****a ****new ****story ****so ****of ****course ****it****'****s ****going ****to ****take ****some ****time ****to ****get even the slightest bit ****popular****! **

**Some ****quick ****news ****on ****my ****next ****story****! ****So ****far ****there ****are**** 2 ****votes ****for ****SasuNaru****, 1 ****vote ****for ****Shizaya****, 1 ****vote ****for ****NejiGaa****, 1 ****vote ****for ****GreecexJapan****, ****and**** 0 ****votes ****for ****Sladin****, ****Chack****, ****and ****VladxDanny****! ****Keep ****voting ****and ****lets ****see ****what ****wins****! ****On ****to ****the ****KakuHida****! ****Things ****are ****about ****to ****get ****spicey~**

As Hidan woke up, he tried to remember the events of yesterday, but his sleepy, fogged mind was having issues. Ok lets see. He went to Kakuzu's store, found the most gorgeous scythe on the planet, meet his four strange co-workers, briefly learned how to work the cash register, had a small spat with the bastard, fell asleep on the couch, had a weird dream about a muffin-

Wait! The muffin! His tired brain tried to pull together the memory of that dream. The muffin would drift close to him and the dance away when he tried to take a bite of it. He remembered being able to lick it and then...Kakuzu. Wait, what?

Oh yeah, the bastard had brought him up to his room after he fell asleep. The image of Kakuzu's wrinkled mask and flushed face briefly flashed through his mind. What would that asshole have to be embarrassed about?

Hidan thought about this long and hard, and the longer he pondered it, the more things started to add up. Hold on. The evading muffin, the sudden wake up after he had managed to lick it, an embarrassed Kakuzu...Oh...shit. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit _shit__! _Oh. FUCKING. _SHIT__!_ He didn't! He wouldn't! That fucking bastard had _not _kissed him!

With a cry of pure outrage, Hidan threw his covers away and jumped off the bed, startling a drowsy Rufus who had been laying at the foot of his bed. Before the feline could greet him, Hidan was making a beeline for his door. He threw the door open, nearly ripping it off its hinges, and stormed over to Kakuzu's room.

Without knocking, Hidan burst into the masked man's bedroom. "YOU DAMN BASTARD!" He screeched, completely startling Kakuzu, who had just came out of their conjoined bathroom.

Hidan stormed over to the man and pointed a finger at his face. "You FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU _KISSED __ME_!" The zealot yelled in outrage. His white hair was messy and his face was a delicious shade of red, Kakuzu couldn't help but noticed. Anger was certainly a nice look on his roommate.

Clearing his throat, Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and said, "Perhaps I did. What of it?" His tone was calm but his body was slightly tensed, not knowing exactly how the Jashinist was going to react.

Not well apparently. Hidan pushed him in chest roughly, which only caused him to take a small step back. Kakuzu was considerably larger than the zealot after all.

Panting from rage, Hidan snarled at him, "You don't _do _that shit! I am _not __fucking __gay_! Speaking of which, why the hell didn't you tell me that you were a fucking fa-" He stopped abruptly, staring at Kakuzu.

When he had barged in moments ago, he was too blinded by anger to notice Kakuzu's state of dress. Or should he say, state of _un_dress. When Kakuzu had exited the bathroom, he must have just gotten out of the shower, for the only thing clothing on his body was an _extremely _small towel that was wrapped loosely around his waist. But oh no, that wasn't the worst of it. Kakuzu was still dripping wet. And by this he meant brown hair silky and full of water, sending small streams of it that cascaded down the man's chest and back, and the thin sheen of water still covering his skin, making the tanned muscles of his body more defined. Dark nipples stood out from a well-toned chest and Hidan could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he quickly repeated in his head, _I __am __not __gay__. __I __am __not __gay__. __I __am __not __fucking __gay__!_ Even with his own reassurance, the zealot was having a hard time turning his eyes away from the soaked body. The thing he noticed the most were the stitches. Long stitches adorned his body all over. Arms, chest, stomach, legs, not a single limb left untouched. His gaze focused on Kakuzu's mouth, which he now realized was missing a mask. He couldn't help but drink in the sight of the long stitches that started at the edges of his mouth and disappeared behind dark hair. Despite his claim of being completely straight, Hidan found himself terribly aroused as he took in the scarred body. The more perverted part of his mind informed him that the stitched man in front of him wasn't just hot, he was absolutely _delectable__._ He forced back the shiver of excitement that threatened to overtake his body. Yep. Not gay at all. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up into the penetrating gaze of green eyes.

After Hidan suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence, Kakuzu immediately took notice in the pink eyes that began roaming his body. At first he was tense, worried that the zealot would be disgusted with the many stitches he had littering his body. He soon relaxed, though, when he saw the dark blush that spread across Hidan's face. A lecherous smirk even adorned his face once he saw that the Jashinist was beginning to have a small *ahem* problem in the front of his pants. Of course, he wasn't one to talk. After seeing Hidan flustered and angry and then practically raping him with his eyes, Kakuzu was half hard. He took a small step forward, successfully snapping the Jashinist out of his thoughts.

"Don't come near me!" Hidan yelled, taking a hesitant step towards the door. Kakuzu looked like he was about to freaking jump him, judging by the lump under his towel and the expression on his face. If he took one step closer, which would almost bring them chest to chest, then Hidan wouldn't hesitate to flee from the room. On the subject of his own little problem, he simply blamed years of pent up hormones and the fact that he was a virgin.

Kakuzu, ignoring Hidan's demand, took another step closer. He chuckled and placed a hand under the pissy zealot's chin, lifting it slightly. "Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?" The last part of the question was whispered into Hidan's ear. The Jashinist couldn't hide the shiver this time as the feeling of Kakuzu's hot breath sinfully caressed his skin. His body temperature doubled and he began to feel sort of lightheaded from all the blood rushing to his face. His thoughts were beginning to blur together and it was getting hard to breath. A sharp, audible gasp slipped from his lips at the feeling of Kakuzu's knee lightly grinding against his crotch. Hidan's eye rolled up slightly, never having experienced this before. The green-eyed man wouldn't lie, he desperately wanted the little Jashinist who was currently having a mini panic attack in his head. The moment Kakuzu had laid eyes on Hidan, cold and covered in snow, he had felt a sort of longing toward him. He wanted to have the Jashinist as a close companion, something he hadn't wanted in a long time. And he _always _got what he wanted.

Hidan, who indeed was having a small panic attack in his head, let out a small whimper as the grinding between his legs increase. Unwilling, his hips bucked against the appendage. He needed to get out of here before things went too far! With a great amount of effort, he balled his hand into a tight fist. The moment it came into contact with Kakuzu's face, blood flew from that stitched man's nose. While Kakuzu was dazed, blood dripping onto the floor, Hidan bolted for the door. His feet assaulted the ground as he ran back to the safe confines of his room. He slammed the door shut, locked it, and then did the same to the bathroom door on the right wall.

Panting and gasping for breath, Hidan slumped to his knees. What. The hell. Was _that_?! Kakuzu had been molesting him! And, he realized with horror, he had practically _let _him! Looking down at his covered erection, Hidan felt heat return to his cheeks. He had been aroused by Kakuzu. _Fuck__. _He couldn't deny that the money-obsessed man was completely hot. And it hadn't felt all that bad when his knee had been- NO! HELL NO! He was _not _going there!

Hidan curled his hands into fists, glared at the ceiling, and shouted, "I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!"

Rufus, who hadn't left Hidan's room after he had stormed out, was laying on the bed, an almost amused look on his face. Even a cat like him knew that the Jashinist was in denial.

**End ****of ****Chapter**** 7! :****D**

**I ****honestly ****did ****not ****intend ****for ****the ****chapter ****to ****turn ****out ****like ****this ****but ****as ****soon ****as ****I ****started ****typing, ****my ****hands ****had ****a ****freaking ****mind ****of ****their ****own****! ****So ****say ****thanks ****to ****my ****hands ****everyone****! ****XD**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****! ****PLEEEEEEASE ****REVIEW ****I ****AM ****BEGGING ****YOU****! ****I ****WANT ****YOUR ****FEED BACK****!**


	7. To the Bathroom, to the Couch!

**This ****intro ****is ****gonna ****be ****short****! ****Thanks ****to ****all ****the ****sweethearts ****who ****reviewed! ****Love ****you! ****And ****thanks ****to **_**derperuss **_**for ****taking ****the ****time ****to ****read ****the ****last ****chapter ****while ****at ****McDonalds****! ****XD ****You ****guys ****are ****awesome****!**

"Do you have to fucking do that _now_?!" Hidan growled, pressed into the corner of the shower stall, facing the wall, trying to ignore the faint tinkling sound on the other side of the screen.

He heard Kakuzu laugh. "When you gotta piss, you gotta piss!" The bastard was taking his sweet time using the bathroom.

Hidan groaned and banged his head against the wall. "But while I'm in the shower?! You could have went to the other bathroom!" He exclaimed, extremely red in the face. If he turned around, Kakuzu would be able to see him in all his glory, what with the toilet being conveniently set next to the _clear __glass _shower.

It had been a week since their little meeting, as Hidan chose to call it, and since the cat was out of the bag, Kakuzu had become quite persistent in pursuing the zealot. All of which included flirting, suggestive messages, and quite a lot of inappropriate touching. Hidan still refused to admit the fact that he might be gay, but after the first couple of days following the incident, he didn't struggle as much when Kakuzu touched him. As long is it wasn't something _too _intimate, that is. He was also extremely shocked that Kakuzu hadn't been very angry about the bloody nose. The bastard threatened him for the rest of the day but that was about it.

Hidan had been in the middle of a shower when the bastard had barged in, declaring his need to pee. Kakuzu had found this all highly amusing, much to Hidan's dismay.

The Jashinist sighed in relief when he heard Kakuzu finish. Now he would _have _to leave! ...Right? Wrong. Turning his head slightly, he saw the asshole leaning against the glass door of the shower, smirking at him.

"Need some help washing your back?" The bastard joked, acting like he was about to open the door.

"NO!" Hidan yelled, trying to cover himself up as much as possible. He wasn't expecting Kakuzu to actually open the door and step into the shower, clothes and all. "W-what are you doing bastard?!" He asked as the green-eyed seducer picked up a bar of soap.

Without a word, Kakuzu started rubbing small circles into Hidan's skin with the soap. The Jashinist didn't move from the corner as Kakuzu continued his administrations, afraid that if he fought back he would accidentally reveal himself. He felt warm puffs of breath beat against his skin and he almost shivered. A groan threatened to escape his lips when Kakuzu started rubbing against a rather large knot in his back. During this time, Hidan felt trapped between the walls and Kakuzu's hulk of a body.

"So sensitive." Kakuzu murmured in his ear.

The Jashinist shuttered when something warm and slick slid across his neck. Kakuzu was now teasing the back of Hidan's neck with small licks, sometimes nipping at it softly, all the while still scrubbing his back. The zealot gasped when he felt Kakuzu's clothed erection grind against his backside.

"S-stop!" Hidan whined, trying not to get lost in the sensations. By now his erection was pressed again the cool paneling of the shower wall, making him shudder in pleasure.

Kakuzu smirked evilly. "As you wish." He planted a small kiss at the base of Hidan's neck and stepped away. Hidan still didn't move from the corner. He was panting and willing his erection to vanish. He squirmed slightly and his member brushed against the slick wall in front of him, causing him to moan quietly and freeze, remembering he had an audience.

Hidan turned his head and glared at Kakuzu. "G-get out of here, pervert!" He stuttered.

Kakuzu hesitated for a moment before sighing, obviously hoping that the aroused zealot would let him continue, and left the shower. Before fully exiting the bathroom, he turned back and said, "Just call if you need any 'help'...Hidan." He left with a smirk adorning his face.

Kakuzu hadn't been wearing his mask around the house lately after he realized how much the Jashinist preferred the sight of his full face.

Once the bastard was gone, Hidan quickly turned the water ice cold, nearly breaking the nozzle. As the unpleasant temperature willed away his problem, he assessed the situation he was in. He was living in a house with a horny bastard who apparently wasn't going to leave him alone, he had nowhere else to go, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was slightly attracted to the green-eyed man.

The Jashinist really didn't mind when Kakuzu flirted with him, if only he wouldn't do it so _publicly_! When they were both at the store with anyone else around, Kakuzu kept his distance, but the second they were alone he would be practically be attacked by the man! Someone could easily walk in and catch them!

Quickly finishing his shower, Hidan dried himself off and put on a pair of sweatpants. He didn't bother with a shirt because the house was so warm. Although that annoying little voice in the back of his head argued that it was an attempt at gaining a certain someone's attention. Once again he told that voice that it could shove it's opinions up it's ass.

Hidan looked at himself in in the mirror. "I'm not gay..." He grumbled to his reflection. He slicked back his hair the way he liked it and went downstairs. He didn't work today and he intended on lazing around. Unfortunately, though, Kakuzu had the day off, too, which meant that the zealot would be sexually harassed all day. Shit.

He peaked around the corner of the stairs and saw Kakuzu sitting on the couch. There was nothing to do in kitchen so he had no choice but to hang out in the living room. Hidan walked over to the recliner and sat down, trying to keep as far away from the greedy man as possible.

Noticing the distance between them, Kakuzu smirked. "Why are you sitting all the way over there? Come here, I won't bite." He patted the cushion next to him and then gave Hidan a smouldering look. "Unless of course, you _want _me to."

Fuck! Hidan knew he should have stayed upstairs! "Go shove the remote up your ass, heathen!" He spat, glaring at Kakuzu.

The large man merely laughed and said quietly, "I'd like to shove something a lot bigger than the remote up _your _ass."

Hidan's face turned the color of tomato as he sputtered. In a flash, he grabbed the pillow that was behind him and chucked it at the laughing man's head. Kakuzu saw the pillow coming at him and ducked. At that moment, a loud crash resonated through the house. Hidan's face fell in horror as the lamp that was seated on the table next to the couch collided with the ground. He turned to Kakuzu, who looked absolutely. Pissed. Off.

"Oh shit." The words came from Hidan's mouth as he fled for the kitchen, all previous flirting forgotten. He made it behind the island when he heard Kakuzu shout his name. Turning around, he was met with the sight of the stitched man stalking into the kitchen.

"Fuck!" The Jashinist shouted as Kakuzu lunged for him. A small, dangerous game began as they circled the island. "I swear to Jashin it was an accident!" Hidan rushed out, knowing the seething man would probably kill him if he managed to get ahold of him.

Faking left, Hidan managed to run out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He bolted for the front door. He threw it open and sprinted outside, ignoring the fact that is was freezing and snowing and all he had on was a pair of sweatpants. Without his shoes, the frantic zealot ran out into the snow.

Kakuzu, after being tricked by the Jashinist, quickly ran back into the living room at hearing the front door open. He threw on his coat and shoes, running outside, still completely pissed. He looked around, catching no sight of Hidan.

"HIDAN!" He shouted angrily. He spotted footprints in the snow and followed them over to the drainage pipe connected to the side of the house. He looked up and caught sight of a head of white hair disappear quickly behind the edge of the roof. Growling, he shouted, "Hidan! I know you're up there! Get your ass down here before you suffer from hypothermia!"

The pink-eyed man stuck his head back out. "N-n-n-no w-way! If I-I come down you'll f-f-fucking _kill _m-me!" He stuttered, shivering like a leaf.

"Damn right I will!" Kakuzu declared. "That lamp is coming out of your pay! Now _get __down __here__!_"

Grumbling in defeat, Hidan shakily began climbing back down the drainage pipe. How he got up there only using that, Kakuzu would never know. Once the frozen zealot's feet touched the ground, a large hand grabbed his arm and dragged him back inside.

Kakuzu unceremoniously threw him on the couch and went upstairs. He came back moments later with a bundle of blankets in his arms. As soon as Hidan was sitting up, the stitched man wrapped the blankets around him. The Jashinist sunk down into the warm, teeth chattering. His lips had turned a pale blue from how cold it had been outside. Despite his anger, Kakuzu found himself openly staring at that blue mouth. He wanted to taste it.

Hidan's eyes were closed, completely focused on the warmth surrounding him. His eyes snapped open, however, when an even more pleasant heat pressed against his lips. When his vision focused on Kakuzu, right in front of his face, he started resisting. He screamed into his mouth and thrashed around, but Kakuzu was having none of that. He pressed the Jashinist into the couch and applied pressure to the delicious mouth that was currently molded to his.

Hidan managed to wiggle his arms out from under the blanket and he started beating Kakuzu in the chest, trying to get him off. With a sigh, Kakuzu leaned back slightly, breaking their one-sided kiss.

Panting, the zealot glared at the green-eyed man before him. "W-what the hell is w-wrong with you?! That's t-the _second _time y-y-you've k-kissed me!" Despite the previous heat of Kakuzu's mouth, Hidan was still freezing cold.

Kakuzu leaned in and brushed his nose against the Jashinist's adamsapple. "When a person enjoys doing something," He breathed against the zealot's neck. "They tend to do it more than once."

Ignoring the ripple of pleasure that shot through his body at the other man's closeness, Hidan growled, "I-I don't care h-how m-m-much you enjoy it! _I__'__m _n-not GAY!"

The large man groaned at hearing this. "Hidan." He said in an exasperated voice. "Even though you keep denying it, I turn you on when I touch you. Me, a man. I'm pretty sure that makes you gay or at least bisexual. Stop lying to yourself. You know you love it when my skin comes into contact with yours." He worked his hand through the folds of the blankets and kneaded the zealot's covered manhood. "Even here, when I'm not directly touching you, you practically _melt__._"

A small sound was released from Hidan's mouth when Kakuzu began massaging his clothed cock. He resisted the urge to buck his hips and just surrender to the larger man.

"I-I'm not-" Hidan started but was cut off by his own moan when Kakuzu bit down on his neck.

"Satisfied? Of course you're not, we haven't even started." The greedy man teased.

Before the Jashinist could argue, Kakuzu attacked his still freezing lips. A slick tongue wormed its way into Hidan's mouth, wanted a closer taste. A burst of lust shot up the white-haired man's spine when their tongues brushed against each other. By now a dusty pink blush decorated his cheeks and a whimper escaped his lips. He couldn't quite remember his mantra as Kakuzu's tongue explored his mouth and his hand continued pleasuring his steadily growing erecting.

Feeling lost in the heat of the kiss, Hidan hesitantly let his tongue press against the one invading his mouth. Extremely pleased that Hidan had somewhat reacted to the kiss, Kakuzu took his free hand and slid it along the zealot's exposed abdomen. Running the hand up the pale body, a pert nipple slid between his fingers. Kakuzu harshly tweaked the Jashinist's pink bud and was very happy with the reaction he got.

At the feeling of his sensitive nipple being assaulted, Hidan arched his back off the couch and moaned loudly into Kakuzu's mouth. Screw that fact that a guy was causing him to act this way, it just felt so damn _good__!_

His hips jerked against the hand giving attention to his painful erection. Kakuzu pushed Hidan down onto the couch and broke their heated kiss, a small trail of saliva still connecting their lips. Not being able to resist the sight of an aroused and flustered Hidan, the large man attacked the zealot's throat. He started planting rough kisses along the smaller man's neck, giving them each a few harsh sucks so that they would turn into noticeable bruises. Hidan moaned wantonly at the attention his neck was receiving. Without realizing it, the Jashinist had begun to thrust again Kakuzu's hand. At the sight of Hidan writhing beneath him and practically dry humping his hand, Kakuzu sucked in a breath. The Jashinist was just so _mouth watering__._

Not being used to the stimulating sensations, Hidan shuddered violently and clutched at Kakuzu's arms. As the zealot laid there, panting and exhausted, the stitched man's eyes widened.

"Hidan." He breathed, a smirk spreading across his face. "Did you just have a _dry _orgasm?"

Hidan flushed deeply, eyes widening in horror, and shook his head violently. "H-hell no!"

Kakuzu chuckled deeply at this and stroked the other man's cheek. "Sure you didn't."

Not wanting to risk the chance of losing control, the large man slowly got off the couch. He didn't want to end their little encounter there but he also didn't want to overwhelm the zealot, and possibly scare him. Kakuzu picked the other man up gently and began to carry him upstairs.

"K-kakuzu?" Hidan asked nervously, fidgeting. The green-eyed man hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm not gay." A frown slipped onto Kakuzu's face. The Jashinist swallowed, regretting what he was about to say next. "But...being bisexual doesn't sound..._too _bad."

Kakuzu smirked at the pale man in his arms. "That," He whispered into the zealot's ear. "Is a _wonderful _thing you've realized."

This was going to be a loooong ride.

**End ****of ****chapter**** 8! :****D**

**PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE ****REVIEW****!**


	8. The Confusions of A Not-Relationship

**Welcome ****to ****Chapter**** 9! :****D**

**Thanks ****to ****all ****my ****little ****reviewers ****for ****your ****lovely ****comments****! ****And ****thanks ****to **_**derperuss **_**for ****understanding ****the ****last ****chapter****'****s ****title****! ****XD ****And ****a ****big ****thanks ****to **_**LittleManiac **_**for ****pointing ****a ****few ****things ****out ****to ****me****. ****One ****being ****that ****Kakuzu ****and ****Hidan's ****relationship ****seemed ****a ****little ****rushed****! ****The ****second ****was ****that ****I ****might ****not ****have ****been ****very ****clear ****in ****the ****last ****chapter ****but ****the ****two ****have ****been ****living ****together ****for ****a **_**week **_**at ****the ****beginning ****of ****the ****chapter****. ****Back ****to ****the ****whole**** '****quickly ****developed ****relationship****' ****thing****, ****I ****created ****a ****way ****to ****remedy that problem ****at ****the ****end ****of ****this ****chapter**** ;) ****Soooooo ****enjoy ****reading****!**

When Hidan woke up he noticed two things, the first being that he was a lot warmer than he had been when he fell asleep, and the second being that he wasn't alone. Turning his head slightly, he was met with the sight of Kakuzu's sleeping face. The Jashinist was about to start yelling and cursing but he stopped himself. He took note of how nice the large man looked in his sleep, completely at ease. Aside from that, what the _hell_ was the bastard doing in his bed? He remembered yesterday, causing a deep blush to rise to his cheeks, and recalled that Kakuzu had laid down with him to try and keep him warm. The idiot must have accidentally fallen asleep.

Hidan tried to move but was trapped by the larger man's arm around his waist, pinning him to the bed. Trying not to rouse Kakuzu, the zealot began attempting to wriggle out of his grasp. After a few minutes of fruitless struggling, he gave up. With a sigh Hidan settled back down to wait for the bastard to wake up. He listened to the other man's steady breathing and watched him silently. When Kakuzu was asleep, he actually seemed...nice. There was no lecherous smirk, no snarky comments...just Kakuzu.

Hidan panicked when green eyes fluttered open, catching him in the act. Smiling lazily, the stitched man tightened his hold around the Jashinist's waist and said groggily, "Morning. Enjoying the view?"

Hidan blushed. "As if." He muttered, not very convincingly. Kakuzu yawned and buried his face in the zealot's hair, inhaling his scent. During this moment of peace, Hidan never once felt uncomfortable. In fact, he felt more relaxed than he'd ever been around the green-eyed man. The Jashinist relaxed in Kakuzu's hold, surprising him.

They stayed like that until Kakuzu decided it was time to get up. He reluctantly let go of the smaller man and sat up, Hidan doing the same thing. The large man planted a quick kiss on the Jashinist's lips, leaving the him sputtering and embarrassed.

Kakuzu left the room before Hidan could start ranting. The zealot sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Later that day, Hidan was busy arranging a shelf of broadswords, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. For the past ten minutes, Deidara has been standing behind the cash register _staring _at him. Finally, not being able to take it any longer, he turned to his blonde co-worker. "_What__?!_" He hissed.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Deidara trotted up to him with a goofy grin on his face and asked, "What's going on between you and Kakuzu, un?"

Gaping like a fish, Hidan's face turned a few shades darker. "What the fuck?!" He shouted.

Not losing his ridiculous smile, the blue-eyed beauty wagged his finger at the other man. "Don't deny it, un!" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "You guys totally have the hots for each other!"

"No we don't!" Hidan squeaked out, waving his hands out in front of him. "I hate that bastard!"

Deidara put his hands on his hips and laughed. "Yeah right, un! We've all noticed how Kakuzu's been practically undressing you with his eyes!" The blonde smirked at him. "And _you_, mister 'I'm-totally-not-gay', we've seen _you_ giving Kakuzu more than an occasional glance, un. You two have been eye-fucking all week, un!"

Hidan covered his reddened face with his hands. "We have not!" He rushed out, denying what he knew was probably true. A monotone voice interrupted them.

"Are you bothering Hidan again, brat?" Sasori spoke, approaching them.

Pouting slightly, Deidara clung to his boyfriend's arm. "No, un! I was talking about his and Kakuzu's relationship, un!" _That _got a small smirk from the red-haired man.

"I must admit that I was worried about Kakuzu trying to take advantage of you before." Sasori stated. "Now, though, I see that it won't be an issue."

Hidan gripped his hair and groaned, "Not you, too! I'm serious! There is _nothing _going on between me and that bastard!"

Itachi, magically appearing from around the corner, said, "Really? But Kakuzu was telling me earlier that you two have been getting pretty intimate. Was he lying?" His red eyes bore into the Jashinist.

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Hidan screeched, staring at him in disbelief. That good for nothing _asshole__!_ What was he doing telling people about the embarrassment that he had to endure?!

Pushing past his co-workers, Hidan stormed into the lounge in search of Kakuzu. He turned his glare to Kisame, who was sitting on one of the nearby couches.

"Where. Is. He?" Hidan growled through clenched teeth. Kisame, instinctively knowing who he was referring to, pointed at Kakuzu's office.

The Jashinist burst through the partly see-through door and marched up to the bastard's desk. Kakuzu, who had been writing some stuff down on a sheet of paper, looked up in mild surprise. He opened his mouth to ask what the zealot wanted but was interrupted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on his hand. "You're going to have to be a little bit more specific."

Hidan slammed his hands on the bastard desk and hissed, "You've been telling Itachi about how we've been-" The Jashinist stopped, a blush rising to his cheeks. At seeing this, a grin could be seen in Kakuzu's eyes, his mask covering his mouth and nose.

"How we've been...?" The bastard inquired.

Hidan swallowed. "How we've been..._doing _things." This got a laugh out of the masked man, causing him to seeth. "Stop laughing!"

When his chuckles died down, Kakuzu leaned back in his chair. "I don't see what the big deal is." He said.

The Jashinist dug his nails into the bastard's desk and growled, "It's fucking embarrassing! And Deidara won't leave me alone!"

Narrowing his eyes, Kakuzu stood up and leaned over the desk. "The way I see it, I'm merely letting others know that you are _mine__._ If anyone tries to steal you away I'll _kill _them." He reached over, grabbed the front of Hidan's shirt, and yanked him forward so their faces were mere inches apart. "You belong to me and that's the end of it." He growled possessively.

Hidan swallowed, feeling slightly aroused at the man's possessiveness.

"I-I'm not _yours__! _I don't belong to anyone you bastard!"

He felt Kakuzu pull him closer and a small gasp escaped him when their lips gently brushed together. Before the kiss could progress any further, someone cleared their throat.

Ripping himself away from the other man, Hidan turned around to find Sasori and Deidara standing in the doorway looking quite smug.

"Our shifts are over, un!"

"We're going home."

Without another word the couple left, once again leaving Hidan alone with the bastard.

The Jashinist, worried that Kakuzu would try something again, quickly left the office. As he shut the door behind him, he could feel an intense gaze boring into his back. Hidan sighed, knowing there would be another confrontation lying in wait once they returned home.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. _Too _quiet. Hidan was constantly on edge, not trusting the pervert driving the car. Even with his hands being occupied by the wheel, there was no telling what the bastard would do.

Hidan was confused, to say the least. Everyone seemed convinced that him and Kakuzu had some sort of relationship. Even Kakuzu himself considered them to have some sort of partnership, if it could be called that. Hidan wasn't sure what to think. He knew that they had _something _going on, he just wasn't sure what. They had only known each other for a few days when Kakuzu had began making advances towards him.

The Jashinist pressed his forehead against the cool window. When he thought about it, Hidan didn't even know if he _wanted _any sort of relationship. He still refused to believe he was gay but he couldn't deny that he had slight feelings for the bastard.

Kakuzu. What did he even know about Kakuzu? He was greedy, full of himself, smart, flirtatious, and looked like a _god _after getting out of the shower. Fuck. He knew almost nothing about the man. He knew what he had to do.

Hidan cleared his throat. "Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu glanced over at the zealot. "What?"

Clutching his pants tightly, the Jashinist said, "I don't want you touching me any more."

The car made a slight jerking motion before quickly straightening back up. Kakuzu's grip on the wheel tightened considerably. "What...do you mean?" He ground out, teeth clenched.

Hidan pursed his lip. "The way you've been touching me lately, I want you to stop. We've been living together for a _week__. _People normally don't touch like that when they know so little about each other. I'm not a whore and I'm not going to be treated like one." His tone was harsh.

Suddenly, the car jerked to the side of the road, causing the tires to squeal. Hidan gripped his seat as Kakuzu parked the car and turned to him angrily. "When the hell have I _ever _treated you like a whore?" He spat. "I touch you intimately because I enjoy it and I know _you _enjoy it, too, no matter how much you deny it. So if I want to kiss you-" He pulled his mask down, grabbed Hidan by the back of his neck and yanked him forward, meshing their lips together. He pulled away a second later. "Or if I want to taste you-" He moved down and harshly bit into the zealot's neck, receiving a small moan in return. "Then you better believe I'm going to fucking do it."

Hidan shuttered when he felt Kakuzu continue to lightly bite his neck. The green-eyed man glanced up at the Jashinist's face. "You do have a point though, about us not really knowing each other. I think we can fix that." He said.

The zealot let out a small whine at the feeling of Kakuzu's hot breath washing over his skin. "H-how?" He asked.

Leaning away from the white-haired man, Kakuzu considered this. His face lit up as an idea hit him. "How about, for every time I touch you in a non-friendly way, like a kiss or something, I take you out on a date? That's the best way to get to know someone, right?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Dates? You _do _realize that those cost _money_ don't you?" He asked.

Kakuzu laughed and shook his head. "Some of the greatest things in life cost little to nothing. The same rule can apply to dates."

The Jashinist crossed his arms and stared out the front window. Was he really ready for any kind of relationship? He was never really that great at processing and displaying emotions. He came to a decision. "I'll...think about it."

Kakuzu watched him for a few minutes, noticing how tense he seemed to be. Reaching over, he ruffled Hidan's hair gently and said, "Alright. But try and give me an answer soon." He grinned. "Time is money after all."

Hidan hissed and swatted at his hand. Stupid bastard.

**End ****of ****chapter**** 9! :D **

**PLEASE ****REVIEW ****AND ****GIVE ****ME ****YOUR ****OPINIONS****!**

**AND ****KEEP ****UP ****THE ****VOTING ****ON ****MY ****POLL ****FOR ****MY ****NEXT ****STORY****!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS~**


	9. Breakfast Treats and A Date

**Holy ****Jashin ****guys****. ****I****'****m ****already ****on ****Chapter**** 10! :****D**

**Alright****, ****just ****a ****quick ****announcement ****on ****the ****poll ****concerning ****my ****next ****story****: 2 ****votes ****for ****SasukexNaruto****, 1 ****vote ****for ****NejixGaara****, 1 ****vote ****for ****GreecexJapan****, 1 ****vote ****for ****ShizuoxIzaya****, 1 ****vote ****for ****SladexRobin****, ****and**** 0 ****votes ****for ****VladxDanny ****and ****ChasexJack****! ****So ****far****, ****SASUNARU ****is ****winning****! ****If ****you ****don****'****t ****want ****my ****next ****story ****to ****be ****that****, ****KEEP ****VOTING****! :****D ****Seriously ****guys****, ****I ****want **_**you **_**all ****to ****decide ****my ****next ****story****, ****that ****way ****I ****know ****you****'****ll ****enjoy ****it****!**

**Anyways****, ****ON ****WITH ****THE ****KAKUHIDA****! ****Oh****, ****and ****thanks ****to **_**LittleManiac**__**, **__**derperuss**__**, **__**Jashinsangel**__**0521, **__**and **__**halfway**__**2**__**nowhere **_**and ****to ****everyone ****else ****who ****reviewed****! ****Love ****you ****guys~**

The day following Kakuzu's proposition, which Hidan had appropriately called the 'touch-and-date-deal', the Jashinist found himself in a very awkward position. He had been trying to get a cup from the top cabinet when he realized, with embarrassment, that he was to short to reach it. So he jumped up onto the counter on the balls of his feet and angrily yanked open the door of the cabinet. What he didn't take into consideration was the force he used to open it, which caused to lose his balance horribaly and land in an uncomfortable backbend with his hands clutching the edge of the kitchen island. Well, fuck.

You might be thinking, _'__Oh__! __Just __slowly __scoot __your __feet __off __the __counter __you __dumbass__!' _Not. That. Simple. His legs were just lond enough to where he couldn't quite squeeze them, along with the rest of his body, between the counter and the island. He also had the choice to let go of the island and fall headfirst into the ground, but the zealot decided that he did _not_want to be unconscious in the bastard's house. So Hidan just stayed there, hovering in an awkward backbend over the kitchen floor, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask _Kakuzu _for help. At least things couldn't get any worse.

Rufus, who had just woken up judging by the slow way he moved, came trudging into the kitchen. The fluffy cat yawned and jumped up on the island. The white feline stared at Hidan for a moment before advancing towards him.

"Er...Rufus? What are you doing?" The Jashinist .

Rufus jumped onto Hidan's chest and then settled down on top of his stomach, curling up as if to fall asleep again. Hidan groaned and said, "Come on, Rufus! You're not helping! Get off!"

The white cat opened one eye and then closed it again, ignoring him. The zealot was tempted to toss him off with a jerk of his hips but decided not to. Damn Rufus for being so cute.

"Hidan?" Came a baffled voice from behind him. Shit. Hidan jerked his head back and, in his upsidedown vision, saw Kakuzu stading in the kitchen doorway. The Jashinist also noticed that the taller man only had on a pair of sweatpants, definitely not helping his situation.

Kakuzu slowly made his way between the counter and the island, studying the white-haired man before him. "Want to tell me what exactly you're doing?" He asked, shooing Rufus off the zealot's stomach.

"I...fell." Hidan grumbled.

Kakuzu stared at him. "How did you fall?"

Growling in frustration, the Jashinist jerked his head towards the top cabinet. "I was trying to get a fucking cup from your freakishly tall cabinet and I was too damn short! So I crawled onto the counter-SHUT UP-and fell when I yanked it open." Hidan glared at Kakuzu, who was grinning at the prospect of him 'crawling onto the counter'.

The masked man pointed over to an object that was protruding from beside the fridge. "You do know that there's a ladder over there, right?" He asked.

Hidan glanced over to the fridge and then returned to glaring at the bastard. "Ladders are for short pussies."

Sighing, Kakuzu placed his hands under the zealot's back and lifted him up with such ease that he might as well have been a rag doll. Letting out an indignant sound, Hidan started flailing his arms. "Put me the fuck down! I don't need your damn help!"

Ignoring his demands, Kakuzu set him upright and placed him on the ground. Once Hidan's feet were firmly grounded again, the zealot noticed that the stitched man had yet to let go of him.

"Have you thought about an answer yet?" Kakuzu asked in that deep voice of his. Shit. He was talking about the 'touch-and-date-deal'.

Hidan thought about it. Should he really go along with it? If he said no, then all the inappropriate touching would stop. Did he want that? What's the worst that can happen if he said _yes_? Every time that Kakuzu touches him intimately, he would get a date and get to know a little more about him. It honestly didn't sound...bad.

The Jashinist let out a sigh. A few words came tumbling from his lips.

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan swallowed. "I _said__, _Iguesswecouldtryit." He rushed out.

"One more time?" Kakuzu was now grinning.

The zealot growled. "I SAID THAT I GUESS WE COULD TRY IT, OK?! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The green-eyed man laughed at this. "If you want me to shut up then I suggest you do it yourself." He teased.

Hidan's face turned a deep red at the invitation. He pushed himself away from the larger man and hissed, "Dumbass! Fix something for breakfast!" He stomped off to the living room.

Still chuckling to himself, Kakuzu set off to making breakfast. Settling on eggs, waffles, and bacon, he turned on the stove and walked to the doorway. "Oi, Hidan." He smirked evilly. "How do you like your egg?"

Hidan yelled and, despite what happened last time, threw a pillow at his head. "FUCK YOU!" He turned to the tv. "And make the eggs scrambled!" He muttered angrily.

Laughing, Kakuzu went back to making breakfast, giving Hidan at least 20 minutes of peace. As he finished he called for the Jashinist. The two settled at the kitchen table. Hidan grabbed two pieces of bacon, a plate full of scrambled eggs, and two waffles. He noticed the bowl of strawberries and can of whipped cream. He took the can, shook it, and covered both of his waffles. He then grabbed two strawberries for each waffle. After all of his food was ready, he once again dug in like he was a starved animal.

Kakuzu, who was eating in a much more dignified manner, was watching the zealot eat from the corner of his eye. How could someone eat so much and be so thin? It must be his motabalism for Kakuzu had never seen the Jashinist exercise. When the zealot took another bite of his waffle, the tall man froze, fork halfway into his mouth, and stared. Hidan had a large drop of whipped cream on the side of his mouth, looking extremely similar to-

"Oi, bastard! You got a staring problem or something?" Hidan asked rudely, waving his hand in front of his face.

The Jashinist yelped when his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was yanked forward. His eyes widened comically when he felt something hot and wet press against the edge of his mouth. Did Kakuzu just _lick _him?!

"B-bastard! What the hell do you think-" Hidan was cut off by Kakuzu's tongue forcing it's way his mouth. He tried to protest by pushing against he larger man's bare chest, to no avail. Kakuzu grabbed both of the Jashinist wrists and yanked, causing the pink-eyed man to fall onto his lap.

With Hidan now stradling his thighs, Kakuzu had full access to the thin body before him. His large hands began to sneak their way up the Jashinist's shirt, making the smaller man squirm.

After enough teasing, their tongues were in a full out battle, causing faint, wet smacking sounds to reverberate through the kitchen. Hidan moaned loudly when Kakuzu roughly pinched his nipples and twisted them. Kakuzu continued to abuse the zealot's hard nubs as he captured the smaller man's bottom lip and tugged on it with his teeth. The Jashinist was now breathing harshly, and the green-eyed man decided to cut him a small break by attaching his lips to a pale neck.

Kakuzu sucked harshly at Hidan's throat, leaving behind an angry red mark. He reached behind the zealot and took hold of the can of whipped cream that was laying innocently on the table. Placing the tip to his scarred lips, he sprayed a large amount of the white substance into his mouth. Kakuzu reached behind the Jashinist's head and forced their lips together once again and at the taste of the whipped cream entering his mouth, Hidan groaned and pushed closer to the other man.

The moment Hidan forced himself closer, Kakuzu bucked his hips up, causing the Jashinist to gasp at the feeling of a large erection brushing against his ass. Kakuzu grinded his clothed arousal against the zealot's backside and was rewarded with an extremely vocal moan. He was also highly pleased when Hidan began to grind back against him. The Jashinist was aroused, no doubt about that.

Hidan's face was flushed a deep red and his mind was fogged with pleasure. He could tell just by grinding against it that Kakuzu's cock was much larger than average and he found himself wondering just _how _big it was.

The feeling of their covered erections bumping together in a sinful dance was causing Hidan to come undone. He wanted more but refused to ask for it, his pride not allowing it.

Kakuzu himself was feeling his control beginning to slip. Removing his hands from Hidan's reddened nipples, he firmly took hold of the Jashinist's sensual hips. As he thrust upward, he pulled Hidan down, harshly grinding their contained arousals together. Hidan threw his head back and let out a series of moans and curses.

"F-fuck! W-wait a second KaaAAH!" Another harsh thrust quickly silenced Hidan's protest. Kakuzu began to rhythmically thrust and grind against the covered ass above him, and in return received many moans and needy whines.

If one was listening in, they might think that two in the kitchen were having sex, not just dry fucking on a kitchen chair.

As Kakuzu continued his administrations, Hidan began to feel warmth coil inside his stomach. The feeling was unbearable and the zealot found that it helped whenever a hard thrust was delivered to his ass.

Panting harshly, Hidan forced out, "Ka-Kaku..ha...zu. Pl-A-ah! Please...t-touch m-me!" He whined, hating himself for showing such weakness, and took hold of one of the stitched man's hands, pressing it to his crotch.

Kakuzu paused mid-thrust and gazed at the Jashinist. He _wanted_him to touch him. Who was he to deny the flustered man sitting upon his lap?

Sliding his hand into the front of Hidan's sweatpants, Kakuzu was pleased to find that the zealot had chosen to go commando today. His fingers brushed against the Jashinist's tip, making the white-haired man turn into a writhing mess. Kakuzu, being as greedy as he is, continued to thrust against the zealot's backside. As he abused the Jashinist's ass, he ran his hand from the base of Hidan's cock to the tip, drawing out an excited moan from the smaller man.

The coil of warmth in Hidan's stomach had increased and even Kakuzu knew he was close to his limit. The stitched man was stroking the pale man's dick in time with his thrust. The Jashinist's chorus of moans was music to Kakuzu's ears, making him squeeze Hidan's cock harder.

A beautiful scream was released from Hidan's mouth as he released all over Kakuzu hand. He slumped against the larger man's shoulder and gasped when another thrust assaulted his ass.

"W-what?" Hidan asked, confused.

Kakuzu continued to grind agaist the zealot and asked huskily, "You didn't think I was going to let you off the hook without being satisfied myself did you?"

The Jashinist groaned as the stitched man continued to get off on him. Kakuzu leaned forward and bit down on a stiff nub, causing Hidan to cry out. The zealot's cry of pleasure combined with the friction between them was just enough to send him over the edge. He grunted and rode out his orgasm by fiercly grinding against the man above him.

Both of them, now sweaty and gasping for breath, watched each other intently.

"T-that's one d-date you owe me." Hidan grumbled, looking away.

Kakuzu chuckled and leaned back, the zealot still sitting on his lap. "I suppose you're right. Do you want to go today or tomorrow?" He asked.

The Jashinist thought about this for a moment before replying, "Today. It's only morning so I don't see why we should wait until tomorrow."

Kakuzu wiggled his eyebrows. "Eager are we?" He pulled the zealot closer.

"HELL NO! I just want to fucking get it over with!" Hidan stood up quickly and stomped out of the kitchen, flipping him off. "I'M GOING TO GET READY!"

The green-eyed man laughed and stood up. Judging by the wetness in his pants, he seriously needed a cleaning up as well.

* * *

Later that day, as the sky was just getting dark, Hidan and Kakuzu were pulling out of the drive way, ready for their date. Hidan had on loose black jeans that had red stitching running down the sides, a dark grey turtleneck with splotchy red markings on it that Kakuzu swore were blood stains, a long, dark red trench coat, black knee-high laced boots, and his tradition necklace. Kakuzu wore dark brown slacks, a light brown long sleeve shirt, a heavy tan jacket, snow boots, brown gloves, and his mask. Hidan had tried to convince him not to wear it but he automatically refused.

As they rode along, the Jashinist continuously tried to get Kakuzu to tell him where they were going.

"Are we going to see a movie?"

"No."

"Mall?"

"No."

"Strip club?"

"Hell no."

"Gay bar?"

"NO."

"Wal-mart?"

"Hidan."

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP." Kakuzu commanded.

Hidan stayed quiet for a few minutes before saying, "At least give me a hint."

The green-eyed man stopped the truck and sighed. "We're here."

The Jashinist looked out the window and raised an eyebrow. "The park?" He asked.

Kakuzu nodded and stepped out of the truck. "Since this is our 'first date' I figured we should go somewhere simple."

Hidan also got out and walked over to Kakuzu's side. "And to a place where we don't have to spend money?" He grinned.

Kakuzu chuckled and ruffled his hair. "That to." He turned, after locking the truck, and began to walk down the park pathway, motioning for the zealot to follow.

Hidan caught up to him, the snow crunching under his boots, and then asked. "You go first. What exactly do you want to know about me? I'll give you ten questions, then I'll go."

The stitched man thought about this carefully. "Alright, first question. What's your favorite activity to do in the winter?"

The Jashinist was slightly caught off guard by this question, expecting something perverted. "Um..." He muttered hesitantly. "I guess...ice skating...and the hot chocolate."

"You ice skate?" Kakuzu asked, surprised that this strange man would do something so common.

Hidan nodded. "I took lessons when I was younger. I always loved gliding along the ice, knocking people down and making them trip." He snickered. Well _that _certainly made more sense to the green-eyed man.

"What's your favorite band?" Kakuzu asked next.

The Jashinist grinned and said, "That's an easy one. Bullet for My Valentine. They're fucking amazing!"

The larger man nodded and considered his next question. "Are you a virgin?" He asked, completely serious.

Hidan sputtered and glared at him. "What the hell?!" He growled, only getting an expectant gaze in reply. Realizing he had no choice, he quickly muttered, "Y-yes."

A smile was apparent in Kakuzu's eyes at hearing this. As they continued walking, he asked the Jashinist seven more questions, ranging from 'What's your favorite food'? to 'Do you have any fetishes?', which left the zealot quite red in the face. Despite his embarrassment, he answered every question honestly.

When it was his turn, Hidan started with, "Where were you coming from the day you picked me up?"

Kakuzu's answer was, "I was at a weapons convention in another state. Driving there cost less then flying and you just so happened to be on my route back home."

Satisfied with this answer, Hidan continued. "Are you bisexual or are you just gay?"

The green-eyed man looked at him. "I'm gay. Women are too needy and they spend too much money on worthless things."

The Jashinist laughed at this and then turned red. "Um...w-what is your um...favorite s-sex position?" He groaned at his own question and covered his face.

Grinning evilly, Kakuzu leaned close to the zealot's ear and whispered, "It _will_ probably be you, facing me, riding my-"

"OK NEVERMIND! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hidan yelled, face turning extremely red, causing the bastard to laugh.

The Jashinst considered asking him about his stitches just to be a jerk, but decided against it last minute. Not only would Kakuzu be pissed, but Hidan would most likely get punched in the face and left out in the snow. So he settled on, "Why did you even take me in to begin with?"

Kakuzu stared at him before replying, "You caught my interest. From the way you looked to your snarky attitude, you seemed...unique. And I was right."

Hidan blushed at this sentiment before shivering. The green-eyed man noticed this and took off his left glove, holding it out to him. "Here."

"W-what the hell will o-one glove do, dumbass?" The Jashinist asked, taking the article of clothing anyways. After slipping the glove onto his hand, his bare one was captured by Kakuzu's. "W-what the fuck?!" He tried to pull his hand away but the larger man wouldn't let him.

"Don't worry." Kakuzu's thumb glided across the back of his hand. "We're the only ones here and it'd be too dark for them to see anyways." He said, pointing out that the side of the pathway they were walking on was void of lights.

Hidan reluctantly stopped struggling and then, after a few minutes of silence, continued asking questions. For another hour or so, they walked hand in hand, asking questions, before returning to the truck. During the ride home Hidan found himself realizing that not only had he learned a lot more about Kakuzu, but he actually had a good time.

Maybe spending time with this bastard wouldn't be so bad after all.

**End ****of ****Chappy**** 10!**

**Did ****you ****guys ****enjoy ****the ****smexy ****kitchen ****scene****(****thank ****you **_**derperuss **_**for ****giving ****me ****the ****inspiration ****for ****that****)? ****And ****did ****you ****like ****Kakuzu ****and ****Hidan****'****s ****first ****date****? **

**REVIEW ****AND ****TELL ****ME ****WHAT ****YOU ****THOUGHT****! ****Feed back ****people****! ****Feedback~**

_**You**__**'**__**re **__**givin **__**feedback~**_

_**YEAH**__**!**_

_**Those **__**other **__**authors **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**know **__**how **__**to **__**act~**_

_**YEAH**__**!**_

_**I **__**think **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**special **__**what**__**'**__**s **__**behind **__**your **__**cap~**_

_**YEAH**__**!**_

_**TAKE **__**IT **__**TO **__**THE **__**FRIDGE**__**!**_

_**XD**_


	10. Hickeys and Bath Time

**My ****little ****KakuHida ****ducklings~ ****How ****are ****you~ **

**I ****see ****that ****you ****all ****quite ****enjoyed ****the ****little ****kitchen ****scene ****in ****the ****last ****chapter ****hm****? ****Well ****it ****only ****gets ****better ****from ****there****! ****Also****, ****I****'****ll ****let ****you ****in ****on ****a ****little ****something****. ****Orochimaru ****will ****be ****coming ****into ****play ****in ****the ****future****, ****and ****it ****will ****NOT ****be ****pretty****, ****especially ****for ****Hidan****. **

**Anyways****, ****Thanks ****to **_**derperuss**__**, **__**LittleManiac**__**, **__**KakashiXIrukaLover**__**, **__**The**__**Guest**__**, **_**and ****to ****anyone ****else ****who ****reviewed****! :****D****You ****guys ****keep ****this ****story ****going~**

The day after their first date was pretty uneventful for Hidan. He had the day off but Kakuzu had to work, leaving him with only Rufus and the tv for company. When the bastard got back he went straight to his room, claiming to be extremely tired. Hidan was fine with this of course, he didn't want to be in that greedy prick's presence anyways.

The next day however had _much _more going on. Kakuzu and Hidan both had to work and after being in the store for two minutes, the Jashinist was cornered by a grinning Deidara and a smirking Kisame.

After an intense stare down, Hidan finally shouted, "_What_?!"

The two grinning employees looked at each other, then Kisame looked back at him and tapped the side of his own neck. "That is one _nice_ hickey."

A gasp escaped the zealots lips as his hands flew to his neck. SHIT! He forgot all about the hickeys! How did he not see them in the mirror?! Luckily only one of them was visible.

"I-It's not a hickey!" Hidan lied. "I just burned myself!"

"Oh stop, un!" Deidara laughed, smacking his arm. "That is _so _a hickey, un! Seems like you and Kakuzu have been getting a little frisky, ne?"

A dark blush forced its way onto the Jashinist's face as he remember what happened in the kitchen. "Fuck no!"

While the two were busy teasing Hidan, they failed to notice the presence behind them.

"What are you three morons doing?" Kakuzu's deep voice asked.

Deidara and Kisame turned to him, smirks adorning their faces. "Oh nothing~" The blonde worker sang.

"Just talking to Hidan about your little mark of ownership." Kisame snickered.

Kakuzu walked over to Hidan and raised an eyebrow. His eyes landed on the zealot's neck. "You didn't show them the others?"

"Others?!" The two co-workers yelled.

"Show us! _Show __us__!_" Deidara cried, bouncing up and down.

Itachi rounded the corner at that moment and stopped at seeing the excited blonde. "Show you what?" He asked, glancing over at Kakuzu and Hidan.

Before Hidan could protest, Kakuzu pulled the zealot's collar down, revealing more purple and red markings. Itachi let at a slow whistle at the sight. "What were you trying to do Kakuzu, eat him?"

Everyone laughed at this except Hidan, who was trying to cover up his neck in embarrassment. The bell above the door rang, announcing a customer, and Kakuzu made his way to the cash register to see if they needed assistance. When he was gone, the three co-workers turned back to Hidan.

"So how was it?" Itachi asked, staring at the zealot with curious red eyes.

Hidan shrank back slightly, in a manly way of course. "How was _what__?_" He hissed.

Deidara groaned. "Come on Hidan, un! You had sex with Kakuzu, right?"

The Jashinist sputtered in shock. "L-like hell I did! Why would I have sex with that bastard?!"

All eyes roamed down to the zealot's neck accusingly. "Well then what _did _you guys do?" Kisame asked.

Hidan's face grew darker and he hissed, "None of your damn business!" He stormed off to the employee lounge and as he walked away, his co-workers watched him.

"He's soooo gonna get laid." Deidara giggled, earning him a swift smack to the back of the head from Itachi.

Once in the semi-safe compounds of the lounge, Hidan plopped down on a couch. Noticing the red-head's absence, the zealot assumed that Sasori had the day off. Lucky ass. His switched on the tv and settled back, wishing the day to end. Of course, seeing as how it was only 11:35 in the morning and he didn't get off until 6, his wish would probably not be granted. The curtain opening caught his attention and Kakuzu peaking in. "Hey, we've got a man out here interested in buying a scythe. I thought you might want to handle this one."

At the word 'scythe', Hidan was already up and out into the store. He spotted a man probably in his thirties browsing through the scythes and made his way back there.

"Hi, I hear you're looking for a scythe?" Hidan asked.

The man nodded. "I'm a collector. I heard from a friend that you carrying a Deldrimor Scythe **(1) **but I wasn't able to find a picture of it online so I don't quite know what it looks like."

A genuine smile spread onto the Jashinist's face as he picked up a large black scythe. This scythe's base went straight up, then broke into a jagged, lightning like carve that broke off into the blade at the top and at the bottom of the base was a small spike. It was a very unique and had a graceful yet frightening look to it.

"This," Hidan said. "is a Deldrimor Scythe."

Kakuzu, who was pretending to organize a shelf of knives, was listening in.

The zealot ran his hand over the jagged neck and said, "You can identify it by the way the neck and the blade resemble a large lightning bolt. You have to hold it a slightly different way and-"

Kakuzu continued to listen as Hidan rattled off all the facts he knew and found it amazing how the Jashinist's attitude changed when he was talking about scythes, suddenly so serious and content. The man interested in the scythe also seemed impressed, nodding his head along to certain facts and smiling when the zealot would get overly excited about a specific part. Their conversation soon ended and the man was more than happy as he checked out.

"That's quite the employee you've got there." The man stated, referring to the Jashinist who had once again disappeared into the back.

Kakuzu chuckled and said, "I know." He handed the gentleman his scythe and watched him go. Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame, who had also been listening in, came up to him.

"I didn't know the kid was actually intelligent." Kisame joked.

Kakuzu laughed. "Neither did I! Gotta say, it was kind of a turn on." He said as Hidan walked through the curtain and stopped dead in his tracks, face lighting up.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" He yelled, hurriedly retreating back to the lounge, ignoring the laughs that followed.

The ride home was not nearly as quiet as previous times.

"It really was a turn on-"

"SHUT UP!" Hidan screeched, covering his ears.

Kakuzu laughed and patted the Jashinist leg, a little closer to the crotch than necessary. "Just teasing." Hidan smacked at his hand and crossed his arms. The last thing he needed was for them to wreck because the bastard was feeling frisky.

As he continued to drive, Kakuzu kept sneaking glances at the zealot's neck. Hidan noticed this and pulled his jacket up, a blush creeping onto his face. "Quit looking at them you bastard!" He yelled.

The stitched man chuckled and returned his attention to the road. It didn't take long before the truck was pulling into the driveway and they were getting out. They walked up to the door and Kakuzu let them in. Hidan sighed happily at how warm it was inside while taking off his jacket.

Making his way towards the kitchen, Kakuzu called out, "Do you want me to cook dinner or do you want to order something?"

Hidan threw himself on the couch and stretched out lazily like a cat. "Just order something."

"Pizza ok?" The stitched man asked, picking up the phone. The Jashinist yelled back saying that was fine. Kakuzu pulled out a phone book, called the closest pizza place he could find, and put in an order. He then went into the living room and, since Hidan was so graciously spread out, sat on the corner of the couch.

Kakuzu placed a finger on the Jashinist's neck and drug it over the multiple hickeys decorating it. Hidan shuddered and then shot him a glare that could freeze water. "Don't even _think _about it. If you're going to pull something then you better fucking wait until after I've eaten!" He growled.

The stitched man was slightly taken aback by the sudden demand but because of the look the zealot was giving him, he decided to obey. He removed himself from the couch and settled on the recliner. A few minutes later Rufus came strolling into the room and decided to take up the area of Hidan's back as a temporary bed. Kakuzu chuckled and observed the two.

After enough time had passed, the doorbell sounded and the green-eyed man went to answer it. Hidan heard the door open and Kakuzu exchange a few words with the pizzaman. A second later, the mouth-watering scent of fresh pizza attacked his nose. The Jashinist groaned and sat up just in time to see Kakuzu turn into the kitchen. He got up from the couch and followed, eager to dig in.

The two sat down on opposite sides of the table and opened the pizza box, revealing golden, triangular pieces of pure heaven. They took no time in digging in and Rufus took up position at their feet, hoping to catch a few fallen scraps.

As Kakuzu ate, he kept getting distracting by the small sounds of approval coming from the Jashinist. He cleared his throat and asked, "I...take it you haven't had pizza in a while?"

Hidan swallowed the portion in his mouth. "You have _no_ idea. It's probably been at least five years since I've had this stuff." He said, picking up another slice.

The longer they ate, the more Kakuzu felt the effects from the sounds Hidan was making. Why the hell did the Jashinist keep arousing him in the _kitchen _of all places?

When the zealot finally pushed his plate away and sat back, Kakuzu asked a little quickly, "Finished?"

Hidan nodded and a second later his arm was suddenly grabbed as he was yanked from his seat, coming chest to chest with Kakuzu. "Um...what are-"

"I think we could both stand for a bath, eh Hidan?" Kakuzu asked in a low voice, causing goosebumps to break out over the pale man's skin. Without waiting for an answer, he began pulling the Jashinist upstairs. The zealot stumbled after him, catching his balance when they stopped in the middle of the hall.

Kakuzu yanked open the bathroom door and pushed Hidan inside. "Take off your clothes." He ordered, leaning down and turning on the hot water for the jacuzzi tub. The Jashinist just stood there unmoving until the green-eyed man turned back around and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I need to take off your clothes for you?" Kakuzu asked, taking a step forward.

"No! I can do it myself! Just...turn around first." Hidan grumbled, not wanting to change in front of the man. Chuckling, Kakuzu did as told and turned his back to the zealot, crossing his arms.

Swallowing, Hidan slowly began to strip, starting with his shirt. As he continued to undress, he was unaware of the fact that Kakuzu was watching him in the mirror from the corner of his eye. Once the Jashinist was fully nude, he turned his back to the stitched man said, "O-ok. Now you can undress."

Kakuzu, not being shy in the least, turned to the zealot and began to rid himself of his clothes. He took note of how Hidan's back seemed to tense at the sound of his zipper being undone. He discarded his clothes into the floor with Hidan's and stepped into the tub, relaxing into the hot water.

Hidan, hearing the splashing of water, turned his head slightly and blushed at the sight of Kakuzu with his arms propped up on the edge of the tub and his knees slightly pulled up, being too big to fully stretch out. The Jashinist took note of the small space left and fidgeted.

He pointed to the open area between Kakuzu's legs and growled. "That spot _better _not be mine."

Kakuzu only smirked and motioned for him to get in.

"...Close your damn eyes." Hidan hissed. The stitched man did as he was told and the zealot made his way over to the tub. He quickly got in and settled between the bastard's legs, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Kakuzu opened his eyes and stared at the head of white hair in front of him. Damn, he had honestly hoped that the Jashinist would do something sexy, like crawl onto his lap and straddle him. Oh well, might as well work with what you're given.

Kakuzu leaned forward and rested his chin on the zealot's shoulder. "Is that water warm enough?" He asked. Hidan merely gave him a stiff nod in return. Noticing how tense the other was, the green-eyed man placed his hands on the Jashinist's back.

"Why so tense?" Kakuzu asked, a grin evident in his voice.

Hidan swallowed at the feeling of the man's large hands on his back and said, "Well for one, there's a _naked _guy sitting behind me in a tub full of hot water. I'm naked too..."

The stitched man began rubbing small circles into the other's back. "Maybe I prefer you this way." He said, breathing on the zealot's neck, drawing out a small shiver.

"Pervert! I-I swear to Jashin you better not-Ahh!" Hidan was abruptly cut off by a rough bite to the base of his neck.

The water suddenly seemed a lot hotter as Kakuzu began to suck on his neck and massage his back. Hidan groaned slightly when the larger man began to knead out a few knots in his muscles. The Jashinist leaned back into the hands and ripple of lust coursed through his spine when Kakuzu's lips latched on to the junction between his shoulder and neck. A small moan escaped Hidan's lips as the sensitive flesh was massage with a hot tongue and rough teeth. Without thinking, he leaned his head to the side, giving the stitched man more access.

By now, the water felt boiling and the Jashinist was beginning to feel light-headed. Kakuzu reached around the zealot's body, brushing a hand against his stomach. Hidan thanked Jashin as the hand started to rub its way up his body. _If __his __hand __had __started __to __move _down _then __I __probably __would __have__-_

"Nggh!" His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Kakuzu firmly grasping one of his nipples. Panting heavily as the green-eyed man tugged and twisted his erect nubs, Hidan couldn't help but whimper when Kakuzu's stiff erection suddenly bumped into his back. The stitched man stopped massaging his back and wrapped his now free arm around the zealot's waist.

Hidan tried to fight off the arousal that was slowly taking over his body but was distracted by Kakuzu's tongue running up the side of his throat. The Jashinist moaned as the wet organ glided along his skin. Kakuzu massaged the shell of the zealot's ear with his tongue and whispered, "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"H-hell no..." Hidan muttered, almost out of breath. However, a moan ripped from his throat, killing his argument, when Kakuzu pinched his nipple and grinded his erection into the zealot's back.

As the large man continued to play with the pale man's nipples and cover his neck in kisses, Hidan failed to notice the other hand that was slowly sliding down his body towards his aching arousal. He _did _notice, however, when that hand brushed against the inside of his thigh, causing the Jashinist to cry out.

"S-sneaky...bastard!" Hidan hissed, biting the inside of his cheek. The fact that a guy was the one touching him quickly slipped his mind as his erection was firmly grasped. He gasped loudly and clutched at the edge of the bathtub.

"K-Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, causing said man's erection to jump.

Kakuzu cursed under his breath at the arousing man before him as he slowly squeezed and massaged the zealot's hard length, earning an approving sound.

Hidan must have thought that Kakuzu wasn't going fast enough because he was soon thrusting into the man's hand, moaning each time at the feeling of his erection being touched. He threw his head back against the man's shoulder, jerking his hips madly. Kakuzu, now having access to Hidan's face, kissed the zealot roughly. The Jashinist groaned into the kiss, mesmerized by the friction between their tongues and the skin sliding against his weeping cock.

Kakuzu was now jerking off the zealot with earnest, loving the sounds that got lost in their mouths. He ran his thumb over the slit and reveled in the way the Jashinist jerked his hips into the touch. Kakuzu quickly ran his hand down the engorged member, causing Hidan to lull his head to the side, breaking their kiss. The zealot groaned loudly when the hand suddenly disappeared.

Kakuzu chuckled at the needy whine and in a flash turned the Jashinist around so they were facing each other. He practically drooled at the sight of the disheveled and flustered zealot staring at him with lidded eyes.

The stitched man reached back down into the water and instead of just taking hold of Hidan's arousal, he grabbed his own as well, pressing them together. They both let out groans as their erections rubbed together sensually. As Kakuzu began to stroke them both in time, Hidan moaned and pressed his face into the tan neck in front of him. He didn't have the strength to resist anymore and he was quite certain he didn't even want to.

Kakuzu continued to stroke their hard cocks and he was taking in all the delicious moans coming from his little zealot. Now he had a choice. He could either keep going like this, or he could take a small risk and take it up a notch. The feeling of teeth lightly clamping down on his shoulder quickly made up his mind for him.

Hidan gasped loudly when he felt a finger brush again his entrance, slightly bringing him back to his senses. He dug his teeth even farther into Kakuzu's shoulder when that finger started to press against his puckered hole.

"B-bastard, I s-swear you better n-not-Ahhh!" The Jashinist let out a very vocal moan as the stitched man slid his finger in. Because of the water it smoothly slipped inside and, even though he was a virgin, Hidan found himself eagerly pushing back on the finger. He groaned as the digit wiggled further into his ass, making his toes curl in, and the zealot hung on to Kakuzu for dear life. The Jashinist nearly lost it when that one finger started to slowly move in and out of him. Now, with a hand jerking him off, a large dick grinding against his, and his ass being fucked by a long finger, Hidan felt like he would pass out.

Kakuzu took no time in adding another finger which caused the Jashinist to writhe and arch his back.

"Hidan." The stitched man breathed.

The zealot slightly raised his head, red eyes glazed over. "W-wh-AH...t?"

Kakuzu slowed his motions but didn't stop. "Answer me honestly. Do you feel good right now?" He asked.

"N-n-"

"_Honestly _Hidan."

The Jashinist took a minute to think about how he wanted nothing more than for Kakuzu to plunge his fingers inside of him and to kiss him and to touch him and-

"Y...Yes. Fuck, just..._yes__._" He looked up and was quickly met by a pair of lips smashed into his.

Next thing Hidan knew the two fingers inside of him started to relentlessly drive into him and the hand surrounding their swollen arousals began to pump them at full speed. The Jashinist moaned loudly into Kakuzu's mouth as their teeth clashed and began to thrust down onto the fingers and then jerk back up against the stitched man's cock and hand.

A flash of white blinded him when the two digits slammed into something wonderful, making him separate their kiss and cry out. As soon as the sound left Hidan's lips, Kakuzu began to massage and grind his fingers into the zealot's prostate. The Jashinist writhed and gasped at the sensation and with a final jerk of his cock and bump to his prostate he came into the steaming water. Kakuzu, who was already close himself, came a few seconds later at the sound of Hidan's orgasmic moan and the feeling of his fingers being squeezed by the Jashinist's inner walls.

They both laid there for a long while, Hidan slumped against the man's tan body, panting.

"This time...I _know _you enjoyed yourself. Thank you for confirming it." Kakuzu chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the zealots waist and pressed his face into his snowy locks.

"D-don't...act so c-cocky...bastard." Hidan grumbled, still slightly out of breath.

"Don't act so cocky? But Hidan, you're going need _a__lot _more than two finger if you actually want me to fit." The larger man teased.

The Jashinist yelled in embarrassment and smack the stitched-man in the chest, only to have his wrists grabbed a second before Kakuzu purred, "Oh, so you want another round? I think we can manage that."

Hidan's eyes widened and he quickly scooted to the other side of the tub. "H-hell no! Stay away!"

Kakuzu moved forward and laid both of his hands on the back of the tub, trapping the zealot. "Don't you think it's fair that since I gave you such a nice handjob, that I deserve the same?" He asked.

The Jashinist looked down and since Kakuzu was sitting up on his knees, his arousal was out in the open. Hidan couldn't stop his mouth from slightly falling open at the sight. Kakuzu, to say the least, was a _monster _and he was only half-hard. The zealot shuddered at the thought of having that large appendage pushing inside of him, thrusting in and ou-

"Well _that__'__s _an expression." Kakuzu whispered.

Blood rushed to Hidan's face when he realized he'd been drooling. "Sh-shut up! And I'm _not _going to touch your dick!" The zealot hissed. He brought his hands up to push on the bastard's chest and-

Oh...shit. Kakuzu was still very wet and when Hidan's hands touched his chest, they slipped causing the zealot to lurch forward. The Jashinist now found himself face to...face with Kakuzu's arousal.

A chuckle came from the stitched man, followed by, "I guess a blow job would work, too."

Hidan stared at the enlarged muscle and actually felt a bit of panic. He had no experience and he didn't know what to do. Doubts swarmed his head and he whispered, "I...I can't."

Taking note of his tone, Kakuzu quickly pulled away. He stared down at the obviously worried zealot and frowned.

"Sorry...I just...I-I'm not..." The Jashinist struggled.

Kakuzu leaned forward kissed his neck, surprising the zealot. He ran his lips up to pink-eyed man's ear and murmured, "It's okay. Don't worry about it, I'm never going to force you to do something when you're not ready. I'm not a _complete _asshole."

Hidan relaxed at hearing this and was about to thank him when Kakuzu added, "Besides, when I fuck you you're going to be good and _willing_, moaning my name and spreading your legs, begging me to-"

"YOU FUCKING PERVERTED ASSHOLE! TO THINK I WAS GOING TO THANK YOU!" The Jashinist's face was the color of a tomato as he jumped out of the bathtub and stormed out of the room. He quickly stuck his head back in and yelled, "AND YOU OWE ME ANOTHER DAMN DATE!" And with that, he was gone.

Kakuzu was tempted to yell back that he had touched him _twice_, but decided to just let it go. He leaned back in the tub and chuckled to himself. He knew exactly what their next date would be and he could already see the happiness on his little zealot's face.

**End ****of ****chapter**** 11! :****D ****Heck ****yes****! ****Longest ****chapter ****yet****!**

**There ****honestly ****is ****not ****enough ****bathtub ****scenes ****for ****yaoi ****pairings****. ****Am ****I ****right****?**

**Next ****chapter ****will ****be ****their ****second ****date ****and ****Kakuzu ****and ****Hidan ****are ****going ****to ****be ****playing ****a ****little ****game ****at ****the ****end ****of ****the ****next ****chapter ****too~**

**HOPE ****YOU ****ENJOYED****!**

**PLEEEEASE ****REVIEW****! ****LOVE ****YOU ****GUYS****! **

**(1)-For all of you Guild Wars nerds! XD**


	11. Ice Skating and Threads

**...****WELCOME ****BACK****! ****Did ****you ****all ****enjoy ****the ****last ****chapter****? ****If ****so****, ****then ****you****'****re ****going ****to ****like ****this ****one ****even **_**better**_**! :****D ****Oh ****and ****PLEASE ****keep ****voting ****on ****my ****poll ****for ****my ****next ****story****! ****I ****just ****want ****a ****few ****more ****votes****! ****If ****I ****have ****to ****then ****I****'****ll ****just ****pick ****the ****next ****one ****on ****my ****own ****but ****I ****really ****want ****you ****all ****to ****decide****! ****Thanks ****to **_**derperuss**__**, **__**KakashiXIrukaLover**__**, **__**The **__**Guest**__**, **_**and ****to ****anyone ****else ****who ****reviewed****! ****YOU ****GUYS ****MEAN ****SO ****MUCH ****TO ****ME**** -****sob****-...****ON ****TO ****THE ****YAOI****! ****Oh****, ****and ****if ****you ****guys ****are ****wondering ****why ****there ****aren****'****t ****as ****many ****chapters ****as ****before****, ****I****'****ve ****been ****combining ****some ****to ****make ****the ****chapters ****longer**** :)**

Hidan was sitting at the kitchen table with a rather sour expression on his face as Kakuzu once again fixed them breakfast. The Jashinist was mentally throwing knives at the back of his head. The stitched man, who was currently fixing pancakes, finally got tired of the dark aura coming off of the zealot and said, "I don't care how much you glare at me. I'm not telling you where we're going today." They had both slept in late so Kakuzu was in a rather good mood.

Hidan groaned and leaned back. "Why not? I'm gonna find out later anyways!"

Kakuzu slid another pancake on the steadily growing stack and, with amusement in his voice, said, "I want it to be a surprise."

The Jashinist dug his nails into the table. "Fuck surprises!" He hissed.

The green-eyed man chuckled and picked up the huge stack of pancakes, bringing it over to the table before setting it down. "Such a foul mouth." He teased as a smirk played across his face. "Perhaps you need another bath, hm?"

That comment caused a deep blush to take over the zealot's now embarrassed face. "S-shut the hell up!" He shouted as he quickly put a few pancakes on his plate and drenched them in syrup before digging in.

Kakuzu sat across from the seething zealot to enjoy his own breakfast. He couldn't wait for their date. After today, Hidan might even reward him for all of his efforts. Well, Kakuzu _hoped _he would.

As the two of them continued eating, Hidan mulled over where the bastard might be taking him. They were obviously going to a place that wasn't nearby since Kakuzu insisted that they get a semi-early start, around afternoon. The Jashinist just wished that he knew where they were going! He never really was one for surprises.

Once they were finished, Kakuzu took their dishes over to the sink and then fed Rufus. Hidan watched the fluffy feline eat and asked, "Hey, where did you get Rufus from?"

Kakuzu, knowing he wouldn't get clawed or bitten, kneeled down and stroked the cat's back. "I found him on the streets five years ago, digging through the garbage behind Akatsuki. When I first reached out to pet him he hissed and tried to scratch me." He look at Hidan with a smirk. "Kind of like how you do now."

Hidan crossed his arms and hissed, "Shut the fuck up and finish your damn story!"

"Alright. After I finally managed to not get my face clawed off, I took the little spitfire home with me. It was winter at that time too and I knew I couldn't let him wander around in the snow so I took him to the vet the next day to get his shots."

Rufus finished his breakfast and rubbed against Kakuzu's leg gratefully as he finished speaking. "After a month of living together, this little furball had me wrapped around his paw. He's become one of the most important things in my life. Besides money...and you, of course."

Hidan blushed at the complement and quickly stormed out of the kitchen yelling, "YOU EMBARRASSING PRICK! I'm going to get ready, damn it!"

Kakuzu laughed while listening to the zealot stomp up the stairs. It seems he really _did _have a thing for taking in rambunctious strays.

* * *

After having to be yelled at three times, Hidan finally came downstairs. Kakuzu had told him to wear something he would be comfortable in and be able to move around easily in, so he went with something simple. The Jashinist wore a pair of faded gray jeans, a black turtleneck, a long red scarf with matching gloves, black snow boots, and his religious necklace.

"Quit staring at me you pervert!" Hidan yelled at the stitched man once he noticed the look he was receiving.

Kakuzu chuckled. "Just admiring the view."

"Well admire the view _later__! _Let's go!" Hidan grabbed the man's arm and started tugging him to the door, desperate to know where they were going. Kakuzu laughed and grabbed their jackets as he was forced out of the house.

As they made their way to the car, the zealot took note of what the larger man was wearing. His clothes were very similar to the Jashinist's except that he had no scarf and all of his clothes were black except for the dark green turtleneck he wore. How the bastard looked so good in everything he wore, Hidan would never know, but he _would _stare.

Kakuzu must have felt the eyes on his back because he turned around right when they got to the truck. Hidan jumped and a blush attacked his face once he realized what he'd been caught doing.

The green-eyed man smirked and took hold of the zealot's chin as he asked, "Oh, so _I _can't stare but _you _can? That's seems a little unfair, don't you think?"

"I-I wasn't staring!" Hidan rushed out, obviously lying.

Kakuzu chuckled and quickly planted a kiss on the Jashinist's lips. "It's okay Hidan, I won't tell anyone." He winked at the blushing man and then got in the truck.

Hidan, not realizing that kiss could be used for another date, grumbled and got in as well. Kakuzu started up the truck and then they were off. For the most part, Hidan was able to keep relatively quiet. It was only toward the end of the ride when the zealot asked, "Where are we going?" The Jashinist was curious now, seeing as how they were driving on a rather deserted road.

The stitched man sighed. "If you'll wait five more minutes you'll find out."

Not wanting to get the man angry right before they arrived, the Jashinist managed to keep quiet for the remainder of the ride. As soon as Kakuzu parked the truck in a patch of snow and the zealot realized where they were at, Hidan let out a sharp gasp and stared out the front window.

There, in the middle of a large, snow covered field, was a huge lake. The lake was completely frozen over and, being wintertime the sun was already setting, the ice glimmered in pale orange light. Hidan scrambled out of the truck and ran to the edge of the lake, grinning like an idiot.

"This is fucking amazing!" The Jashinist shouted. He turned back to Kakuzu, who was just now getting out of the truck, and asked, "How the hell did you find this place?"

The green-eyed man reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out two pairs of iceskates, tossing one of them to Hidan. "It was snowing really bad one winter and I got lost while driving to the next town. It got so bad to where I had to pull over and this is where I ended up." He explained, surprised by how happy the zealot looked. By the time Kakuzu walked up to his companion's side, Hidan already had one skate on. He was halfway through putting on the other when he looked up at the larger man with a curious expression.

"You do know how to ice skate...right?" He asked.

Kakuzu remained silent as he put on his skates and a grin took over Hidan's face as he said, "You don't know. You don't know how to skate!"

The stitched man shrugged and carefully stood up on his skates. "I learn fast. Shouldn't be a problem."

Hidan chuckled as he watched the large man try to keep his balance. He stood up with ease and without a second thought he stepped out onto the ice and pushed off. For the first few minutes Hidan had to get back into the feeling of the skates gliding on top of the ice, even falling a couple of times when he lost his balance.

Kakuzu watched all of this in amusement before deciding that he should join the energetic zealot. He put one foot onto the ice and, still having one foot in the snow, decided it wasn't so bad. He slowy brought his other foot onto the ice and-

"FUCK!" The green-eyed man yelled out as his feet slid forward and his back hit the ice. Loud laughter came from the other side of the lake once Hidan realized what had happened. The zealot skated over to the fallen man and stopped beside of him, a smirk on his face.

"Need some help?" The white-haired man teased, holding out his hand.

Growling, Kakuzu grabbed his hand and yanked the zealot down onto his chest. Hidan gasped when he was brought face to face with the larger man, causing the other to smirk and ask, "Now who's laughing?"

"S-shut up!" Hidan hissed, blushing. He pushed himself off of the bastard and yanked him up from the ground. Kakuzu was shocked at the zealot's strength but quickly got over it when he realized that their hands were still connected.

Hidan, still very much red in the face, tugged on the man's hand. "Come on...I'll teach you."

Kakuzu stared at the zealot, a mixture of surprise and glee on his face. "...Yeah."

After a while of the zealot slowly pulled him along the ice, the stitched man asked, "So, are you going to ask me any questions today?"

Hidan thought about it for a moment before saying, "How about...instead of asking questions, we can just...tell each other secrets?"

Kakuzu laughed at this. "You mean like little kids do?"

"Shut up!" The Jashinist growled, tempted to let go of his hand.

The larger man shook his head, still smiling, and said, "I was just kidding. Secrets it is then, just stop for a second." Hidan slowly stopped them and Kakuzu let go of his hand, beginning to roll up his right sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Hidan asked.

The green-eyed man chuckled and held out his uncovered arm. "Showing you one of my secrets." He said.

"What the hell is so secretive about your ar-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Hidan stared in awe at Kakuzu's marked arm as the one of the many stitches started to unravel itself and move out from his skin. The Jashinist reached his hand out to touch the thread, only to have it wind around his finger and start to slide up his hand. He forced down the shiver of excitement that the sensation seemed to entice.

"How...are you doing that?" Hidan asked, bewildered.

Kakuzu laughed and the stitch drew back in to his arm. "I honestly can't explain it to you. I don't really remember how I got my stitches, I've had them for a long time, and I've always been able to control them this way. Like them?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Hidan quickly looked away and muttered, "Well I won't lie...they're pretty cool."

The larger man took hold of the zealot's and they started to skate again. Kakuzu looked at the Jashinist and asked, "What about you?"

Hidan was quiet for a few minutes, seeming to think something over. "I was...kidnapped once. When I was little." He said, a strange tone to his voice.

Kakuzu's eyes widened slightly and asked, "You were _kidnapped__?_"

The Jashinist nodded. "When I was eight, some really creepy guy found me praying to Jashin outside of the village I was living in. He didn't do anything then, but he kept coming back, over and over and over again. It was about a month after our first encounter when he took me. He told me that Jashin had spoke to him, saying that I needed to go with him to a place of prayer and like the stupid little kid that I was, I followed him. He must have slipped me some kind of drug at one point because the next thing I remember is waking up in a strange room. There was nothing in there except for a bed. He must have had some kind of holes drilled into the walls because I remember phasing in and out a bit and each time that happened, the bastard was there. Even when he wasn't in the room...I felt him watching me. I remember him...touching me, all over. He didn't rape me or anything...but he might as well have. H-he...he-"

"Hidan." Kakuzu's deep voice snapped the zealot out of his trance. "You can stop now." The stitch man said, stroking the back of the man's gloved hand with his thumb. "Don't force yourself."

Hidan's face turned a deep red and he grumbled, "I-idiot, I'm fine."

Kakuzu laughed and poked him in the side. "How about a _different_ kind of secret?" He asked, trying to push away some of the tension. "_Hablo __español__._" The stitched man purred.

The Jashinist's face turned even more red and Kakuzu could practically feel the arousal rolling off of the zealot. It appeared that his little albino had a spanish fetish and he didn't even know it.

"H-huh?" Hidan squeaked out as manly as possible.

The larger man laughed. "I said, I speak Spanish."

The Jashinist swallowed and guided Kakuzu around a curve in the lake. "S-since when?"

"Well my mom's side of the family was Latino, so I just kind of picked up on it. _¿__Te __gusta__?_" The stitched man was watching the zealot's reactions intently.

"Wha...What does that mean?"

"It means," Kakuzu pressed his lips to the man's reddened ears. "You like?"

Shivering, Hidan couldn't help but nod. Oh, Kakuzu was _definitely _going to use this against the zealot later, no doubt about it.

The green-eyed man noticed how Hidan's lips were turning blue and decided to wrap it up. "You tell me one more secret and we'll go. I can tell you're getting cold."

Hidan nodded and, after some deep contemplation, said, "Alright...I like pain."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "You like pain as in...masochism?" He asked, only catching the perverted side of the confession.

The zealot's face turned a bright red once again. "O-oh...well um, I-I guess so." He muttered.

The large man laughed and gave Hidan an evil smirk. "Thanks for that information, I'll remember that for later. Now let's get out of here, it's freezing." He said, realizing that is was getting really dark.

"So..." Kakuzu looked down at his feet. "How do you stop these things?"

* * *

When they got back home, Kakuzu immediately went to the kitchen.

"Sorry we couldn't go to the cafe downtown like I wanted, I didn't realize it had gotten so late. My hot chocolate isn't nearly as good as theirs but it's still pretty nice." He said as he began to fix their hot beverages. Hidan hoped up onto the island and watched him work.

"It's fine. I...had a fun time skating." The zealot said.

"Good." Kakuzu smiled as he stirred their drinks. "When you said you liked to ice skate, I thought of that place." He finished preparing their drinks and handed a cup to Hidan.

"_Aquí __usted __va __mi __pequeño __albino__." _He purred, giving him an evil smirk.

Not even sure what the other said, Hidan took the cup with a blush. "T-thanks."

They both stayed quiet as they sipped their drinks. The silence wasn't awkward as much as it was...tension. _Sexual _tension. Which goes without saying that when Hidan pulled away his cup and had hot chocolate on his mouth, Kakuzu made a move.

Sweeping in, the stitched man licked the remaining liquid from the zealot's lips, causing Hidan to make a sound of surprise and jerk backwards, almost falling off of the island. Kakuzu caught him, a grin on his face, and said, "Careful now."

The Jashinist quickly pulled away from him and jumped to the ground. He turned to leave when Kakuzu's voice stopped him.

"Hey Hidan, how would you like to play...a game?"

Intrigued, Hidan turned to the green-eyed man, eyebrow raised. "What kind of game?" He asked.

Kakuzu walked towards him, still taking sips from his cup. "It's a...guessing game of sorts. It a bit challenging, but I promise it's fun. What do you say?"

Hidan felt cautious about the look in the man's green eyes but curiousity got the best of him. He always did like to play games.

"Sure."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kakuzu was pulling him upstairs. The zealot was having a flashback to the bathroom incident and he felt a burst of excitement course through his body, not that he would ever show it.

They stopped in front of Kakuzu's bedroom and all of the Jashinist's excitement turned to nervousness. What kind of game were they going to play _here__?!_ The tan man pushed open his door and led the albino inside. He walked over to his closet and started rummaging through it.

"Take your clothes off and turn around." He ordered, very similar to when they were in the bathroom.

Hidan tensed up and screamed, "WHAT KIND OF GAME _IS _THIS?!"

"Oh hush." Kakuzu grumbled. "Just do it. I promised it would be fun didn't I?"

The Jashinist pursed his lips and pondered. If he didn't take off his clothes then the bastard would probably just threaten to do it himself again. Sighing in defeat, Hidan turned around and took his clothes off. He stood there, naked, for a short while, feeling very subconscious. It wasn't much longer before everything suddenly went dark.

"Hey! What the hell?!" He yelled, feeling an unknown cloth being tied behind his head.

Kakuzu laid his hands on the zealot's shoulders and pushed down. "Calm down. Sit. Legs apart."

Hidan clenched his teeth and did what he was told, knowing that if he resisted the larger man would just convince him another way. "I get the feeling this isn't a normal game. Right, bastard?"

The stitched man laughed and responded, "Right. This is a little game called 'Blind Seduction'."

"WHAT?!" Hidan whiped his head in the direction Kakuzu's voice was coming from.

"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you to calm down? Just listen. The way Blind Seduction is played is that one person is naked and blindfolded, that's you. The other person, me, touches the naked person with various items and they're supposed to guess what that item is. Fun, right?"

Hidan's face looked like it was going to explode it was so red. "IT SOUNDS PERVERTED!"

The Jashinist jumped when something soft slide up his back.

"That's what makes it fun." Kakuzu chuckled. "Now, go ahead and guess."

The soft object slowly slid up the zealot's back again, making him shiver. Deciding to just go along with it, he tried to focus. It felt sort of fuzzy like a sock, but it was thicker.

"Um...a...uh...slipper?" Hidan asked, terribly unsure.

Kakuzu's voice was surprised as he replied, "Yes, actually."

The Jashinist heard more shuffling and then silence. Well, crap. The bastard was the most dangerous when he didn't make a sound. A small clink was heard before Hidan gasped and arched his back when something cold and hard ran over his nipple. Not being able to see was severely heightening his sense of touch, which was bad news for the sensitive zealot.

"Well?" The bastard asked, torturing him by slowly running the unknown object over one of his pert nipples.

"A-a...pen?" Hidan's mind was a tad unfocused as he squirmed, Kakuzu still pressing the cold object into his nub.

"Try again." The stitch man purred.

The zealot cursed under his breath as he tried to concentrate. "Is i-it a...a...spoon..?"

Kakuzu laughed and whispered into his ear, "Come on Hidan, _try__._"

"A...b-belt...buckle?"

"Hm...good guess." More shuffling. Hidan was tense as he awaited the next item. He had a feeling that despite what the objects were, the places he would be touch would just keep getting more intimate.

Something warm and wet pressed against his stomach, just above the base of his half hard shaft. Hidan groaned slightly and bit his lip.

"Y-you ass! That was your t-tongue!" He hissed.

The Jashinist felt the lips on his stomach shift into a smirk as Kakuzu purred in his sultry, sweet voice, "Very good. Time to move on."

The lips moved down, just barely touching the zealot's arousal, causing Hidan to cry out and arch his back at the small yet very effective touch. The warm mouth slid down just a bit further before pulling away, making the albino let out a small whine.

Kakuzu watched his little zealot try to resist the pleasure he was feeling and could hardly control himself. The Jashinist was sitting there with his legs apart, his weeping shaft now standing tall, with reddened cheeks, all causing the stitched man's cock to stir. The albino practically screamed 'take me now'.

Kakuzu picked up one of the smaller man's pale legs, causing him to jump, and nipped at his inner thigh. Hidan let out a throaty moan as lust coursed through his spine when the green-eyed man bit, licked, and sucked at the creamy skin, getting dangerously close to the zealot's erection.

"B-bastard." Hidan panted. "I don't t-think...this is how t-the game is p-played..."

Kakuzu muttered again the Jashinist's skin, "I'm making my own rules."

The zealot cried out when Kakuzu blew warm air over his arousal, causing his head to fall backwards. "D-damn...you."

For the next few minutes the greedy man continued teasing Hidan, never touching his aching shaft. It finally got to the point where the zealot desperately needed to get some kind of relief, so the Jashinist reached down and took hold of his swollen manhood, shocking Kakuzu with the sudden move. Hidan gave a few experimental squeezes, trying to get a feel for what was pleasurable an he whimpered as he began to pump himself with his inexperienced hands and let out a small noise that sounded strangely like Kakuzu's name.

The tan man's cock immediately came to life at the display. He never thought he'd get the chance to see his zealot in such an erotic way, jerking himself off after only being touched a few times.

"_¿__Se __siente __bien__?_" Kakuzu purred into the man's ear, drawing out a shiver.

Hidan released a low moan as he leaned forward, cock twitching at the foreign words combined with the green-eyed man's voice. Realizing how much the zealot was aroused by it, even though he couldn't understand, Kakuzu continued to speak in his second tongue.

"_Me __encanta __verte __así__. __Yo __lo __amo __más __cuando __finalmente __se __toma__. __Yo __sólo __puedo __imaginar __las __caras __que __harán __cuando __te __hago __mía__." _

Hidan's hands frantically pumped his shaft as Kakuzu's voice invaded his mind.

"F-fuck..." The zealot panted, realizing that his own hands weren't quite doing the trick. Thinking back, he remembered how amazing the stitched man's large hands felt as they stroked him, making Hidan whimper.

"Want some help?" Kakuzu's voice inquired.

"F-fuck you!" The Jashinist hissed, not wanting to admit defeat. He knew that if he gave in now, the tan man would never let him live it down.

"Ahh!"

Rough fingernails dug into his sides and dragged their way down to his hips, making the zealot cry out in pleasure. His back was pushed into the carpeted floor as Kakuzu's voice once again asked, "Are you _sure _you don't want any help?"

"Go to hel-NGH!" Hidan moaned loudly when he felt teeth dig into his neck. Kakuzu, curious about how much pain the zealot liked, fiercely pressed down on the pale throat. At the feeling of a bit of blood trickling down his neck and the pressure from the stitched man's teeth, the Jashinist threw back his head and let out an erotic groan which caused an animalistic growl to come from Kakuzu.

"Damn it Hidan. I don't think you understand what you're doing to me." The tan man bit down on Hidan's shoulder just as hard. The zealot, while still pumping himself enthusiastically, pushed his hips up into Kakuzu's.

Hidan was momentarily blinded by light when the blindfold was suddenly ripped from his head. Slowly regaining focus, he gazed up into the hungry, lust filled eyes of a very naked Kakuzu. Before he could say anything, the zealot's lips were attacked by the larger man's and their tongues went into a full out war as Hidan's hands were pried from his leaking arousal. The Jashinist was so lost into the kiss that he didn't notice the feeling of something sliding up his arms towards his hands.

Before he could realize what happened, Hidan was dragged across the room and slammed into the wall with his hands bounded together above his head. The Jashinist opened his eyes and stared in bewilderment at Kakuzu, who was standing a foot away from him with a few threads extended from his arms. The zealot flushed a deep red once he realized that his hands were trapped by the bastard's silky threads.

"W-what do you think...you're d-doing?" Hidan asked, trying to look angry to disguise the arousal he was feeling at being trapped.

Kakuzu, not fooled in the least, prowled forward. "Making sure you can't get away." With this, another stitch came undone and a thread reached forward, sliding across one of his nipples. Hidan couldn't contain the groan of excitement that slipped through his lips.

The tan man licked his lips and decided to take it a step further. Combining a group of his stitches into a larger one, he slid it around the albino's creamy thigh and up to his reddened entrance.

Hidan's breath hitched at the feeling of something of something pressing against his puckered hole for a second time. Lust took hold of him as he breathed, "_Do __it__._"

Not needing to be told twice, Kakuzu had the large thread thrust into his horny zealot. The Jashinist screamed as the smooth intrusion wiggled inside of him, causing him to writhe and thrust his hips forward. The black thread began to thrust in and out of him, each time bringing forth a new sound of pleasure that was slowly driving Kakuzu insane. Hidan went weak in the knees and banged his head against the wall when his prostate was brutally hit.

"H-harder you...AH!..._ass__!_"

Kakuzu let out a predatory growl as he slid more threads around the zealot's thighs and lifted him off the ground. The tan man began to stroke himself while his threads continued to work the Jashinist closer to completion.

Wanting more, Hidan began to use his trapped wrists to lift himself up and them drop him onto the large thread currently fucking him, making it go deeper. A thread wrapped around his shaft and began to stroke him as he bounced up and down on the larger thread inside of him. The Jashinist opened one eye and blushed even more when he realized that Kakuzu was pleasuring himself while watching him.

After another stab at his sensitive bundle of nerves and a blood drawing bite to his neck, Hidan came, screaming Kakuzu's name. The stitched man followed a few minutes later and slowly removed his threads from the zealot. Bringing the largest one to his mouth, he licked it clean while the Jashinist watched.

"F-fucking...p-pervert." Hidan panted, completely spent.

Kakuzu smirked and picked him up, carrying him over to the bed.

"Says the one who gets turned on by Spanish, pain, and bondage."

"S-shut up!"

The stitched man laughed and laid him down. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back moments later with a wet cloth. He thoroughly wiped Hidan down and then cleaned himself. Tossing the cloth into his hamper, Kakuzu laid down next to the zealot and pulled him against his chest.

"I can't wait to actually fuck you." The stitch man purred into Hidan's ear. "Did you know that I can feel what my stitches feel? The way the inside of you felt, so wet and tight. When the time comes, I'm going to fuck you so long and hard you're not going to be able to walk for a _month__._"

Hidan shudder and growled, "S-shut up and go to fucking sleep!"

"Fucking sleep? Was that an offer?"

The Jashinist yelled in frustration and covered his face with a pillow. After realizing how talented the bastard was, he was almost tempted to say _yes._

**HOLY ****JASHIN ****THIS ****WAS ****A ****LONG ****ASS ****CHAPTER****! **

**Enjoy****? ****I ****know ****what ****you ****guys ****are ****thinking****. "****SEX****! ****SEX****! ****SEX****!"**

**Well****...****NOT ****YET****! ****Be ****patient****! ****Little ****Hidan ****just ****needs ****some ****time**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****! ****AND ****KEEP ****VOTING ****ON ****MY ****POLL ****PLEASE****!**


	12. Morning Surprises

**Welcome ****back ****KakuHida ****fans****! ****Ready ****for ****this ****chapter****? ****Of ****course ****you ****are****! ****Just ****wanna ****say ****thanks ****to ****everyone ****who ****reviewed ****and ****go ****check ****out ****my ****new ****NejixGaara ****story****! :****D**

**P****.****S****.: ****There****'****s ****a ****little ****surprise ****in ****the ****authors ****note ****at ****the ****end ****of ****the ****story****! ;3**

**This ****is ****just ****sort ****of ****a ****filler ****chapter ****for ****all ****of ****you ****smut ****lovers****! ****On ****to ****the ****yaoi~**

The first thing Hidan noticed when he woke up was his raging hard on. After Kakuzu and him had fallen asleep last night, he ended up having a _very _vivid dream of the stitched man bending him over the island in the kitchen and having his merry way with him. The zealot cursed himself silently. He wasn't some hormonal teenager, damn it! He should _not _be having wet dreams and waking up with erections!

The next thing he realized was far worse. Hidan's naked body was securely trapped between the wall and Kakuzu's equally naked body, preventing him from leaving the bed. The Jashinist had his back to the larger man and was relieved at hearing steady breathing; the bastard was still asleep.

Hidan needed to get out of there and he needed to do it _now__._ If Kakuzu woke up and found him like this then the zealot would most likely end up with a very large dick shoved up his ass, although at the moment he wouldn't really mind.

Trying not to jostle the bed too much, Hidan slowly started to rise. Bad idea. When he began sitting up, his hardened shaft bumped against the wall and it took all of his will not to let out a needy moan. Knowing he didn't have a choice, the zealot continued to rise until he was fully sitting up on the bed. Next step, get _off _the bed.

Slowly, Hidan started to scoot his legs towards the end of the bed, only to stop at hearing a slight shuffling behind him. Turning around, he saw Kakuzu rubbing an eye and sitting up on one of his elbows. Oh shit.

"Nh...Hidan?" Kakuzu asked groggily. "Why are you up so early? And where are you-" Double shit. The bastard saw it.

Hidan stared at Kakuzu and Kakuzu stared at the zealot's standing cock.

"I'm...just gonna go take a...shower." The Jashinist said slowly, getting up from the bed as the stitched man continued to stare.

The albino quickly made his way over to the bathroom and turned the knob. He didn't even have the door halfway open before a large hand slammed it shut, denying him access. Hidan didn't dare look up, for he knew that Kakuzu's hungry green eyes would be what greeted him. Hot breath rolled over his ear and the zealot resisted the urge to shiver.

"Good morning, Hidan." Kakuzu breathed. "Sleep well?" Amusement was practically dripping from the stitched man's words.

Hidan refused to back down. "I slept fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower. I need one after...last night." The zealot just barely managed to keep his voice steady as he spoke.

"Maybe I'll join you." Let the battle ensue.

"There's another bathroom."

"We'd be conserving water and money."

"I take short showers."

"I'd keep you company."

"I like to shower _alone__._"

"Well you never know if you like something until you try it."

"Don't need to."

"I insist."

"Fuck you!"

"So you _do _want me to join you?"

"What? NO!"

Hidan was losing this battle and he was losing fast. With any excuse he could come up with, Kakuzu had an even better response. If he didn't conjure up a good enough excuse soon then the universe wouldn't be the only one ass-raping him.

"Come on, Hidan." Kakuzu purred. "I'll wash your back for you. I'll even give you a massage if you want."

The Jashinist hesitated. Fuck, a massage? Every time the larger man had given him a massage, it had been heavenly, getting rid of all the knots and tension in his back. He wondered what a full body massage would be like...

Yep. Hidan was turning into a pervert.

"Fine, but you better give me a massage or I'll murder your ass." The zealot grumbled, still trying to will away his erection.

With a huge grin, Kakuzu pushed open the bathroom door and led the aroused Jashinist inside. Under normal circumstances Hidan wouldn't even be considering taking a shower with the other man, but seeing as how the zealot's cock stood proud and begged for attention, these were certainly not normal circumstances.

Kakuzu turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm. When he was sure that the temperature was right, he shoved Hidan inside and then got in as well. The moment the stitched man entered the shower he backed his little zealot up against the wall, trapping him between his arms.

"So, what exactly brought about your little morning 'problem'?" Kakuzu asked, smirking evilly.

Hidan didn't even know why the bastard was asking when it was obvious that he wasn't going to tell the truth. The zealot, not being able to come up with a believable answer, merely shrugged, hoping that would be enough.

"You don't know?" Kakuzu's grin didn't waver. "Are you sure it wasn't a wet dream? Or were you masterbating? Or maybe you were thinking about riding m-"

"SHUT UP!" Hidan hissed, cheeks growing red. Obviously his cock didn't agree, twitching at the suggestion of riding the man's monstrous length. "And you promised me a massage!"

Laughing, Kakuzu turned the zealot around and laid his hands on pale shoulders. "Alright, alright. But I'd rather help you in a _different _way." The grin in the tall man's voice was very evident.

Ignoring the bastard's lewd comment, Hidan tried to focus on the hands rubbing his shoulders. Just like previous times, the circular motion combined with the pressure on his skin felt like heaven. The Jashinist relaxed into the practiced touches and pressed his forehead against the cool glass tiles of the shower. His erection was still there, standing loud and proud, but he couldn't care less, not with those hands working their magic. Although, as Kakuzu began massaging lower and lower, Hidan's cock began to throb and demand attention.

Kakuzu was now working on the center of the zealot's back and, not being able to help himself, his lips found their way to a pale neck. Heat coursed through the Jashinist's body when those rough lips began to suck, lick, and bite at his sensitive skin. As the tan man added pressure to Hidan's back, it caused the lower half of the albino's body to push into the shower wall. Kakuzu's hands froze when the zealot released a heated moan from his aching shaft being pushed against the slick wall. Wondering if he could draw out another delicious sound from the Jashinist, Kakuzu viciously bit down on Hidan's neck while grinding into his pale ass. The results were more than desirable.

Hidan threw back his head and moaned loudly at the combination of pain and pleasure. Wanting more of the incredibly friction, the zealot grinded back against Kakuzu's hard cock, receiving a warning growl from the man.

"Hidan, are you _trying _to tempt me?" The stitched man hissed, biting into the Jashinist's earlobe.

Before Hidan could respond, he found his arms being pulled behind his back as he was led backwards. Kakuzu pulled them out of the showers, both dripping wet, and sat down on top of the toilet seat. Pulling the zealot into his lap with his chest against albino's back, the tan man once again bit into pale flesh. Hidan could care less that his arms were trapped behind his back and he actually found himself excited by the fact that he couldn't see Kakuzu.

The stitched man thrust his hips upward, grinding into the smaller man's soft backside. Hidan released a needy moan and returned the favor. Damn, why did that have to feel so _good__?_

Still thrusting against that beautiful ass, Kakuzu grabbed a fistfull of white hair and yanked the zealots head back far enough so that their lips could meet in a heated kiss. Hidan moaned into the stitched man's mouth and found himself wanting more. Dry fucking and foreplay just wasn't enough.

After a particularly harsh thrust against his ass, the zealot found himself breaking their kiss, and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"F-fuck me!"

Suddenly, everything stopped. Kakuzu was no longer grinding against him and his skin was no longer being touched except for his arms being trapped being trapped behind him.

Kakuzu hesitated a moment before saying, "...No."

Wait, what?

"N-no? What the _hell _do you mean no?!" Hidan was livid. Here he was, offering himself to the stitched man, who has been after him for a month now, and that bastard had the gall to turn him down?!

"You heard me. You're only asking because you're horny. If we had sex right now, you'd regret it later and that's not how I plan on doing it. When you're ready and completely sure you want it, _then _I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a month. So for now, shut up and enjoy the ride."

Not wanting to give Hidan enough time to reply, Kakuzu began to thrust against the zealot's ass again but at a much faster speed. The Jashinist would have tried to protest if not for the hand that suddenly wrapped around his weeping cock, giving it a gently stroke. He was undoubtedly pissed, but his arousal was quickly clouding his judgement and turning all of his thoughts towards the incredible things that Kakuzu was treating him to.

The stitched man's exposed dick was occasionally sliding in between the zealot's soft cheeks, sending Hidan into fits of moans. The Jashinist soon found himself thrusting into the hand around his shaft and pulled at his hands, wanting to help relieve himself, only to realize it was Kakuzu's threads binding them together. This aroused him even further, and he made another request.

"K-ka-Ah-kuzu! Your t-threads...p-please!" Hidan begged, writhing on the tan man's lap.

Kakuzu, understanding immediately, unraveled some of his stitches and, like last night, combined them into a much larger thread. As it slid past the zealot's tight ring of muscles, Hidan threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"Turn around." Kakuzu ordered.

The Jashinist, to lost in pleasure to do otherwise, obeyed and turned around on the tan man's lap, the threads inside of him twisting as he did so. Panting harshly, Hidan stared at the man in front of him. It was obviously killing Kakuzu, having to deny his little zealot sex, and the Jashinist actually found himself mentally thanking him. If it had been anyone else, they would have screwed the albino senseless, and just like Kakuzu had said, Hidan would have regretted it.

Finally, the large thread began to thrust inside of him, causing the Jashinist to writhe and moan loudly. As the thread pounded into Hidan, Kakuzu thrust their hips together in time with the movements, almost giving off the allusion of real sex.

At this point, the zealot was practically screaming Kakuzu's name, losing himself to the erratic movements. Hidan couldn't help but imagine that the thread inside of him was the stitched man's large shaft, invading his insides, pushing him closer to edge with every thrust.

With this image in his head and the movements inside of him and against his dick, the Jashinist came violently on himself and Kakuzu.

The tan man took hold of the zealot's hand and guided it to his still hard cock.

"Finish it."

Hidan blushed madly, unsure of what to do. Kakuzu, realizing his distress, guided the smaller man's hand up and down his shaft. The Jashinist was hesitant, having never done this to another person, but slowly built up enough confidence to do it on his own. It a span of only two minutes for the stitched man to finish.

Both were flushed and panting. Hidan was slumped against the larger man's chest and Kakuzu tilted the zealot's head back to kiss him, only to stop at seeing a small smile on his face.

"Hidan?"

The Jashinist smiled at him for just a few seconds before making it disappear, a dark blush on his cheeks.

"T...thank you. For not...you know." Hidan muttered, avoiding looking into piercing green eyes.

Kakuzu sat there, stunned. Not only had the zealot smiled at him, but he had thanked him as well. That alone made the stitched man's cock stir.

Smiling himself, Kakuzu attacked the albino in a flourish of kisses. He paused just long enough to mutter against the pale lips, "You're welcome." Then, the fun continued.

**Like ****I ****said****, ****just ****a ****little ****filler ****chapter****. ;)**

**Now****, ****for ****the ****SURPRISE****! ****The ****first ****THREE ****PEOPLE ****to ****review ****this ****chapter ****will ****have ****a ****chance ****to ****appear ****in ****one ****of ****my ****future ****chapters****! ****At ****the ****end ****of ****your ****review****, ****type ****a**** 2 ****digit ****number ****and ****I ****will ****use ****a ****random ****online ****picker ****to ****choose ****one ****of ****the ****three ****numbers****! ****The ****person****'****s ****who ****number ****was ****picked ****will ****appear ****in ****a ****future ****chapter****! :****D**


	13. Challenge Accepted

**Hey ****guys~**

**Ok ****so ****for ****once****, ****I ****have ****absolutely ****nothing ****to ****say ****in ****my ****beginning ****author****'****s ****note****. ****Hm****. ****Weird****. ****OH ****WAIT ****YES ****I ****DO****! ****Congrats ****to ****the ****winner ****of ****my ****little ****contest****, **_**KakashixIrukaLover**__**!**_** :****D Thanks so much to the other 2 people who participated! ****In ****one ****of ****my ****future ****chapters****, ****not ****this ****one****, ****she ****will ****be ****making ****an ****appearance ****in ****the ****story ****as ****her ****OC****! ****Now ****I ****have ****another ****contest****, ****and ****this ****one ****is ****for ****EVERYONE****! ****I ****want ****you ****guys ****to ****give ****me ****one ****or ****two ****sexy ****scenes ****that ****you ****would ****like ****to ****see****, ****and ****the ****way ****I ****want ****you ****guys ****to ****do ****this ****is ****to ****either ****PM ****me ****or ****review ****your ****idea ****to **_**this **__**chapter**_**! ****BE ****SURE ****TO ****PUT ****A**** 2 ****DIGIT ****NUMBER ****AT ****THE ****END ****OF ****YOUR ****PM ****OR ****REVIEW****, ****THAT ****WAY ****I ****CAN ****INCLUDE ****YOU ****IN ****THE ****CONTEST****!**

**Now****, ****enough ****ranting****! ****It****'****s ****story ****time****!**

Kakuzu walked into the kitchen a few days after his little 'bathroom rendezvous' with Hidan, intending on making breakfast. He wasn't expecting the zealot to already be awake. He also wasn't expecting to find the albino sitting at the kitchen table, glaring at him with such intensity that he thought his skin might catch fire.

"Morning, _bastard__._" Hidan hissed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Kakuzu blanked. What was with the sudden change in attitude? For past couple of days, the zealot had been rather pleasant. He hadn't stopped cursing, of course, but he did seem to be more tolerant of the stitched man's teasing. Now, though, the Jashinist seemed pissed off enough to burn down the whole house.

"Good morning." Kakuzu said hesitantly. "Are you ok?" Not taking his eyes off of the zealot, he made his way over to the stove.

"Just _peachy_." Hidan's glare didn't falter.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Hidan."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Shit, did that glare just get worse? Hidan stood up and walked over to the tan man, stopping right in front of him.

"Tell me, bastard. How many times have you 'touched' me in the past three days?" The Jashinist asked, poking the other man in the chest. Oh..._oh__._ Now that Kakuzu thought about it, he had gotten a bit intimate more than once with his little albino. Ok, about twice a day but that's not really important. What _was _important was the fact that he had completely forgotten about their deal and he had yet to take the Jashinist out on a single date.

"You owe me _a __lot _of dates, asshole." Hidan hissed as if he could read the stitched man's mind, a slight blush joining in on his glare.

Kakuzu was very tempted to comment on how the zealot had also forgotten about their deal, but after realizing that he would probably get stabbed for that, decided against it. Shit, how was he gonna make up for this? Well, he knew _how_, but it was the money he was worried about. He quickly came up with an idea. A risky idea, but an idea nonetheless.

Giving the zealot a nervous smile, Kakuzu asked, "Hey, what if I could fit all of those dates into one?"

Hidan's glare remained but a curious look filled his eyes. "What do you mean?"

The stitched man cleared his throat, hoping this would be a good enough solution.

"What I mean is, if I can fit a multiple amount of dates into one big date, would that be okay? I know you're pissed, but I promise if you agree to this that you'll have a really good time."

For a second, Kakuzu thought that Hidan was going to hit him. The zealot knew why he was making such a proposition. The bastard wanted to save money.

"I'll agree to it." Hidan said. Kakuzu started to breathe a sigh of relief but was cut short when the zealot grabbed the front of his tank top and hissed, "But I swear to Jashin that if you screw anything up, I'll cut you off. For a _month__._"

A very large lump formed in Kakuzu's throat and he felt a potential threat towards his lower regions arise.

"Cut me off from what for a month?" He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

The Jashinist now adorned a malicious grin. Fuck. This could _not _be good.

"I'll be cutting you off from _me__. _No groping, no kissing, no _touching__. _In other words, if you mess up even a little, consider yourself cockblocked for a month." The look on Hidan's face could only be described as evil.

"You're...joking right?" Kakuzu choked out. The thought of not being able to touch the delectable man before him was almost too much to bear.

The Jashinist's evil look turned practically sadistic as he said, "Hell no. I'm serious about this. ONE screw up and you can say 'goodbye'," Hidan took hold of Kakuzu's hand and, to the stitched man's surprise, guided it to his firm ass. "to _this_ for a month."

The larger man had a strong urge to squeeze those delicious mounds of flesh and the only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that it would put him deeper in the hole he had dug for himself. His life was now hell.

"...Fine. We'll go tomorrow." Kakuzu grumbled, obviously in a large amount of distress. Hidan's day was officially made. With a slight spring in his step, the Jashinist went upstairs to get ready for work.

* * *

"Itachi, I'm scared, un." Deidara stated as he watched a certain zealot and money whore work.

Itachi nodded and said, "I hate to admit it but so am I."

It was an unsettling sight for all the employees at Akatsuki. Kakuzu, who was usually in a rather good mood, was restocking a shelf with such resentment that one would think that he was about to die. Hidan, on the other hand, had been waltzing around the store with a disturbing smile on his face.

"Should we...do something?" Kisame asked, glancing at Itachi.

"No. Whatever it is that's going on between them right now, I don't want to know."

Not a single person in Akatsuki could argue with that.

* * *

To say that Kakuzu was nervous would be an understatement. Today was the day of his date with Hidan. The date that could potentially kill his dick. If he didn't want to be in a sex-deprived coma for the next month, then he would have to make sure this date was damn flawless. He _absolutely _could not mess this up.

Kakuzu tugged at his black tie as he paced back and forth through the living room. He had told Hidan to dress nicely and he hoped that he zealot would actually listen to him for once. They were going to a rather nice restaurant called "The Red Cloud" and Kakuzu didn't want to get kicked out just because of the Jashinist's refusal to wear formal clothing.

He himself was wearing black dress pants with black shoes, a dark green button up dress shirt, his mask, and a black tie.

"Oi, bastard! Are you going to keep walking around your living room all night or are we leaving?"

At the sound of the zealot's voice, Kakuzu looked up and- Damn. Where's the lube when you need it?

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was a very sexy Hidan. The Jashinist had on a pair of black slacks that, from what the stitched man could see, clung to his ass rather nicely, along with a black dress shirt and a maroon tie. It was hard to see from a distance, but the zealot's medallion could just barely be seen underneath his collar and tie. Hidan looked like he came straight out of a Vogue magazine and Kakuzu had to seriously fight the urge to jump him right then and there.

As the zealot approached him, the tan man couldn't help but mutter, "Hot damn."

The Jashinist smirked at the comment and crossed his arms. "Quit drooling and lets go. I'm starving."

Snapping out of his wet daydreams, Kakuzu went to the front door to grab their jackets. He opened the door and motioned for the zealot to go through first, earning a curious glance in return. "Just trying to be a gentlemen." The stitched man teased, causing Hidan to blushed slightly before hurrying outside. Chuckling, Kakuzu followed him to the truck.

It didn't take long to get to the Red Cloud, much to Kakuzu's relief. For the whole duration of the ride, it seemed that Hidan was doing something to provoke him a sexual manner. The zealot was either kicking his feet up on the dash, showing off his nicely clothed legs, or he would stretch out as if he was tired, giving the stitched man a teasing glance at his smooth, pale stomach. The sad thing was that Hidan probably wasn't even doing this on purpose.

As the two roommates got out of the truck and walked towards the restaurant door, they received a few questionable looks and it only got worse once they were inside. It must have looked peculiar, two men with strange appearances dining together. Kakuzu, who had been expecting this, thought ahead while making their reservation and managed to get them a private booth in the back. This was apparently a good move, seeing as how Hidan relaxed once they were seated. Once they were out of public eye, the tan man removed his mask.

"So how much is this costing you?" The Jashinist asked, amusement in his voice. He was enjoying this way too much.

Kakuzu placed his hands on the table and leaned forward slightly. "Not much at all. I know the chef who works here and he said that he'd give us a discount."

Hidan seemed genuinely surprised by this. "How do you know the chef?"

The stitched man smiled, happy to have gained the zealot's curiosity.

"His name is Zetsu. We went to the same high school and then we just so happened to move to the same place a few years later. He owes me a couple of favors so he was more than happy to do this for us."

Nodding in understanding, Hidan opened his mouth to ask another question but quickly shut it back once a waiter approached their table.

"Hello, gentlemen. My name is Tyuki and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" He asked politely as he took out a notepad and pen. After telling the man what they wanted, Tyuki disappeared back into the kitchen.

While they waited, Kakuzu and Hidan managed to keep up a somewhat civilized conversation. Well, it _was _civilized. Until the matter of the date's conditions came up.

"Why a month?" Kakuzu asked.

The Jashinist laced his fingers together and laid his chin on them, a smirk adorning his face. "I just figured that if I'm going to torture you, then I might as well do it right. A week or so would be _way _too easy for you."

"Tch. And you think I can't hold out for a month?" The stitched man asked, trying not to drool at the way the zealot looked with his head resting upon his connected hands. Was Hidan _trying _to seduce him?

"Oh, I _know _you can't hold out for a month. You're as horny as you are greedy."

Before the tan man could retort, Tyuki returned with their drinks. The kind waiter then asked if they were ready to order and while Kakuzu order something simple, Hidan purposely chose something a little more costly. This, of course, earned a rather nasty glare from the stitched man.

"You're just trying to make this painful for me, aren't you?" The stitched man asked once Tyuki had left. The Jashinist grinned at the accusation.

"Of course I am."

Sighing, Kakuzu gave up. All he had to do was get through this dinner without anything disastrous happening.

As they continued talking, their food arrived and, just like every other time, Hidan immediately dug in. Kakuzu was actually grateful for the small distraction, for as long as his mouth was full he wouldn't be able to say anything that the zealot might use against him.

The food was delicious, to say the least, and after a while both Hidan and Kakuzu seemed to relax and actually enjoy themselves. But even though they were having a good time, the Jashinist continued to bait the stitched man, trying to get him to slip up. Hidan was using a few underhanded tricks, sneaking a dirty comment or two into their conversation.

At one point, Kakuzu actually smirked at the smaller man and purred, "I know you're fond of my dick, Hidan, but please try to control yourself in public." After that comment, the zealot quickly shut up.

When they were done eating, Hidan excused himself to go use the bathroom and while he was gone, a flurry of thoughts ran through the Jashinist's mind. So far nothing had even come close to ruining their date and the zealot knew that if this didn't work in his favor, then the bastard would probably demand a reward once they got home. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to think of a way for their date to suddenly go downhill.

_Oh __please__. _Came a little voice inside of Hidan's head. _You __don__'__t __even __want __this __date __to __be __ruined__. __Kakuzu __wouldn__'__t __be __the _only _one __suffering __from __a __month __of __no __sexual __contact__. __You __want __him __to __touch __you__. __Not __only __that__, __you __want __him __to __fuck __you__._

The Jashinist quickly shut that little voice up. That was _not _the direction his thoughts needed to take. After finishing his business and washing his hands, he had no choice but to return to the bastard.

As Hidan was walking towards the table, it was impossible for him to see a waiter walking in the exact same direction from the kitchen hallway. It only took about ten seconds until their paths met. The zealot bumped into the waiters side, making the tray full of food that was balance on his hand fall over. Right on top of Kakuzu.

Fuck. Oh fuck. As the sound of dishes breaking and silverware hitting the ground assaulted his ears, Hidan was only aware of one thing. Kakuzu, who was completely covered in food, was staring at the zealot with an evil expression on his face and the Jashinist knew exactly what it meant.

Hidan was the one who had screwed up. The tables have turned.

**Yes****! ****My ****first ****cliff hanger****! ****XD**

**Ok ****so ****I ****know ****this ****was ****a ****short ****chapter ****but ****it ****has ****it****'****s ****purpose****! ****The ****next ****chapter ****will ****pick ****up ****where ****this ****one ****left ****off****. **

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****! ****And ****don****'****t ****forget ****about ****the ****new ****contest****! ;3**


	14. Into the Wall

**Hey ****guys****! ****It ****seemed ****you ****guys ****were ****pleased ****with ****the ****turn ****of ****events ****in ****the ****last ****chapter****! ****XD ****GOOD****!**

**As ****for ****the ****contest****, ****the ****numbers ****picked ****by ****the ****random ****number ****generator ****were**** 36 ****and**** 22! ****And ****those ****numbers ****belong ****to **_**KakashiXIrukaLover **_**and **_**derperuss**__**! **_**Congrats ****you ****guys****! :****D ****Your ****sexy ****scenes ****will ****at ****some ****point ****be ****incorporated ****in ****this ****story****! **

**Enjoy**

Hidan was scared. Scared to the point where he thought he would piss all over the floor of the restaurant. Now he thought he would piss in the car.

After Kakuzu had been assaulted by food, via the waiter's tray, he had calmly stood up and apologized for the zealot's clumsiness. The manager then came out, and after a quick discussion, apologized for the waiter and agreed to let them leave without having to pay. As they walked out, Kakuzu acted as if he wasn't covered from head to toe in food and drink. The stitched man didn't seem angry at all. In fact, he seemed rather content, which was what scared the Jashinist.

When they got in the truck, Hidan fully expected Kakuzu to start screaming at him, calling him a clumsy idiot and then threatening to make him pay for the ruined clothes. Instead, the stitched man simply sat down and started up the truck, not a single word spoken. As the began driving down the road, the Jashinist could not stop fidgeting in his seat. Why wasn't Kakuzu mad? Why was he still alive and not lying dead in a ditch?

"Something wrong?"

Hidan nearly had a heart attack at the sound of the stitched man's deep voice. Trying to calm himself down enough to respond, he slowly glanced over at Kakuzu and took note of his calm expression.

Hell yeah something was wrong. He had bumped into a waiter and ruined the larger man's nice clothes, all the while embarrassing him in public. Kakuzu should have been livid but instead he was acting as if nothing happened!

"No." Hidan lied in a strained voice.

"You sure?" Oh hell. That tone. Kakuzu knew _exactly _what he was doing to the albino.

"Mhm."

"Alright then."

Damn. Now Hidan wanted to jump out of the truck. Kakuzu obviously knew that the zealot was worried over what happened at the restaurant, but he didn't seem to be outright showing it. He was playing with the Jashinist. They continued to ride home in silence, tension rolling off of Hidan in waves.

As they arrived home and got out of the car, Kakuzu still didn't say a word. But as they began walking toward the house, the stitched man began to hum, thoroughly creeping Hidan out. Since when did the bastard _hum__?_ The only time the zealot had heard the larger man make any sort of happy repetitive sound was when they were...getting intimate. Well damn. Now Hidan was even afraid to walk inside the house. Calmly, Kakuzu opened the door for them.

Hidan walked inside and, before the stitched man could blink, bolted upstairs to his room. The zealot slammed the door behind him after he was safely inside and locked the door with enough force to possibly break it. Panting, the Jashinist slid to the floor. As long as he stayed in his room, he should be safe, right? One could only hope. Looking down, Hidan realized with horror that he too was covered in a bit of food. Why was this such a horrible realization? Because if he was dirty, then that meant he had to take a shower. And why was that bad, you ask? Well, think about it. Kakuzu was absolutely filthy from the restaurant incident, meaning he need a shower too, and since Hidan had ran straight to his room when they got home, he had no idea which bathroom the stitched man would be in.

Standing up, the Jashinist slowly walked over to the conjoined bathroom and pressed his ear to the door. Silence. Maybe he got lucky and the bastard had decided to use the hallway bathroom. Very quietly, Hidan turned the knob and just barely pushed open the door. Still, nothing happened. Now almost positive that Kakuzu was not in the bathroom, the zealot opened the door a little more and quickly ran to the opposite door, locking it. Score one for Hidan.

CLICK.

What the hell? Turning around, Hidan nearly fainted at the sight of a very naked Kakuzu locking the door that lead to his room. Had that bastard been hiding behind the fucking door?!

"Did you need something?" Kakuzu asked casually.

Hidan's jaw went slack as he stared at the stitched man. Did he need something? The bastard had just locked them in the bathroom together and he chooses to ask _that__?_

"Get out." The Jashinist demanded bluntly. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why? I was in here first."

"I don't give a shit. Leave."

"I think I'll stay. And although you came in last, you're more than welcome to join me." Walking over to shower, Kakuzu turned on the hot water.

"Like hell I'd join you!" Hidan hissed. "You'll probably try to kill me!"

At this, the stitched man couldn't help but grin. "Why would I do that?"

Kakuzu was trying to make this difficult and the Jashinist was about ready to strangle him. "OK! WHAT THE _HELL _IS UP WITH YOU?! Ever since the incident at the restaurant you've been all happy and it's CREEPING ME THE FUCK OUT! You should be angry! You're going to have to pay for new clothes and you were embarrassed in public! _Why _aren't you _angry__?!_"

Kakuzu stared at him. It was one of those stares that makes you want to turn around and run for your life, but Hidan was too oblivious to notice.

"I'll tell you why I'm not angry." The stitched man said as he took a step closer to the albino. "Earlier, you said that if I screw up our date then I wouldn't be able to touch you for a month, right?" The Jashinist nodded. "Well, by a hilarious turn of events, _you _were the one to mess up. Because of that, I think that I deserve a little something, don't you?" By this point, Kakuzu's voice had turned into a purr.

Hidan felt a chill run down his spine. "What...do you want?"

A grin that could only be described as evil took over the miser's face.

"Favors."

"F-favors?" The Jashinist squeaked, taking a step backwards at the same time.

"Mhm. For the next couple of weeks, I might ask you to do a few things for me. I expect you to do them. It's the least you could do after getting me so...dirty." Ah fuck. This was definitely not good for the zealot.

"And why the hell should I listen to you?" Hidan asked, desperately trying not to sound intimidated.

Raising an eyebrow and frowning slightly, Kakuzu backed the Jashinist into the wall behind him. "Why should you listen to me? Hm. Maybe because I let you live here. Maybe because I make you breakfast and dinner and I gave you a job. Maybe because I take you out on dates that you enjoy. And maybe...because you like it when I touch you." As he spoke, the stitched man slowly unbuttoned Hidan's shirt, revealing smooth, pale skin. "The day I met you, I could have _easily _left you out in the snow, but instead I gave you ride. So tell me, Hidan. Should you listen to me?"

Hidan froze. How was he supposed to reply to that? Everything the stitched man had said was true and a mixture of anger, guilt, and happiness filled the zealot. Anger, because Kakuzu was using their past against him. Guilt, because he had basically taken for granted everything Kakuzu had done for him. And happiness, because...Hidan didn't know. The Jashinist couldn't quite pinpoint what it was that brought forth such a warm feeling, but it was there.

Bowing his head slightly, guilt overriding the other emotions, Hidan muttered, "I guess so."

Smiling now, Kakuzu began working on taking off the zealot's tie. As he did this, the stitched man spoke quietly, "Exactly. You should listen to me because I'll listen to you. It may not seem like it sometimes but I _do _actually care about you, Hidan. You're not just some little plaything that I'm going to throw to Rufus when I'm done." The Jashinist's red tie slowly fell to the floor along with his black shirt.

Hidan stared at the ground in shock, completely speechless. In a way, didn't Kakuzu just _confess__?_ He said he cared for the zealot, and no one, not even any of the Jashinists he had lived with, had ever told him that. Anyone Hidan had ever know either tolerated him, hated him, or sort of liked him. This was the first time that a person actually wanted him. It was also the first time Hidan ever _wanted _to be wanted. It was a small feeling but the zealot still felt it. The Jashinist slowly looked up at Kakuzu, the man who housed him, fed him, and molested him, and made a decision. The miser was his and vice versa.

Without another thought, Hidan reached up and kissed the tan man before him. Kakuzu was surprised by the sudden action, but there was no way he would object. Taking hold of a patch of white hair, Kakuzu tilted the zealot's head back, deepening the kiss considerably. Hot tongues clashed in a battle for dominance which Hidan quickly lost due to the miser's hand pressing against his groin. Swallowing the moan that came from the zealot, Kakuzu began to lead them towards the shower. As the Jashinist was pushed into the steaming hot water, he cursed loudly.

"Damn it, Kakuzu! I've still got my fucking pants on!"

At this, Kakuzu grinned widely and his hands traveled to the albino's zipper. "My apologies. Allow me to fix that."

Hidan swallowed as the miser slowly drew his zipper down and unbuttoned his pants. Without the reinforcements, the zealot's pants slid down to his hips, exposing a bit of his beautiful hipbones and his black boxers. Kakuzu couldn't help but lick his lips at the tempting sight. Reaching forward, the stitched man laid his hands on those sensual hips and slowly began to slid those villainous pants down. As his slacks dropped around his ankles with a wet 'plop', Hidan's eyes widened at what he saw next. Kakuzu dropped down to his knees and pushed on the zealot's hips, pressing him against the shower wall.

"Kakuzu?"

Ignoring the albino, Kakuzu focused his attention on the clothed, half-hard dick directly in front of him. Before Hidan could say anything else, the miser pressed his lips against the covered shaft, earning a sharp gasp from the Jashinist. As the stitched man began to move his lips in a slow, rhythmic motion, a low moan escaped the zealot's throat. Delighted with this reaction, Kakuzu started to lick and suck at the steadily growing tent in Hidan's boxers.

As Kakuzu continued his ministrations, the Jashinist leaned forward, a dark blush evident on his face, and gripped the miser's wet locks. Now that he was more willing, Hidan found that it was easier to be aroused and after a few minutes of sucking, licking, and the occasional nip to his heated arousal, the Jashinist was beginning to feel uncomfortable, his erection pressing painfully against the confines of his underwear.

"F-fuck. Take them o-off you...bastard." Hidan groaned, squirming at the pressure on his groin.

Humming in acknowledgement, which sent the zealot into a fit of groans, Kakuzu began to pry the wet cloth from the albino's body. Hidan's swollen cock bounced up as his boxers slid down his legs. Licking his lips at the sight before him, Kakuzu leaned forward and gave a small lick to the tip of the zealot's throbbing arousal. Hidan threw his head back and moaned loudly, digging his fingers into the miser's scalp.

"D-do it again!" The Jashinist demanded, mesmerized by the amazing sensation.

Chuckling, Kakuzu ran his tongue along the underside of the zealot's cock, planted a swift kiss to the tip once he reached the end. Hidan writhed and moaned as his hardened shaft was massaged by the stitched man's mouth and after teasing the zealot a little more, Kakuzu slipped the Jashinist's swollen tip into his mouth.

"FUCK!" Hidan hissed, slamming his head against the tiled wall. The Jashinist opened his mouth in a silent scream as Kakuzu slowly began to work his way down the zealot's length. The feeling of a warm, wet mouth engulfing his aching cock was quickly overwhelming Hidan and he soon found himself pushing his hips forward only to have them captured by large hands. Kakuzu kept the Jashinist's hips still as he finished sliding the delicious muscle into his mouth. Hidan released a long, vocal moan as the miser began to bob his head up and down.

Not a single coherent word was able to pass the zealot's lips with Kakuzu working his arousal like that, sucking and-

"A-AHHH!" A heated moan burst forth from Hidan's lips when Kakuzu suddenly deep throated him, a sensation that had a string of drool leaking from the side of the albino's lips.

It didn't take longer before the zealot became a complete mess, writhing and moaning from even the smallest actions. This was _so _much better than most of the things him and Kakuzu had done. Except the dry humping. NOTHING had been better than the dry humping.

_Oh __Jashin__._ Hidan mentally groaned. _This __bastard __is __turning __me __into __a __pervert__. __And __SHIT__! __How __is __he __doing __that __with __his __mouth__?! _

Kakuzu continued to suck viciously at the zealot's swollen length, willing it to spill it's seed. The Jashinist desperately tried to hold on, loving the feeling of such warmth surrounding his dick, but the minute the miser brushed his fingers against the zealot's balls and deep throated him at the same time, Hidan lost it. With a cry of pleasure, the pale man released into Kakuzu's mouth, who quickly swallowed the creamy liquid and then continued to suck the zealot dry. Hidan's legs wobbled dangerously after such an intense orgasm and if it wasn't for the miser's hands on his thighs, he would have collapsed.

The stitched man's hands encircled Hidan's waist as he stood up. Smirking evilly, Kakuzu licked his lips and purred, "Damn, Hidan. If I'd know you tasted so good, we would have done this _a __lot _sooner." At such a statement, the Jashinist's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"S-shut up!" He stuttered.

The stitched laughed at Hidan's lack of retort and received an angry glare in return. Not wanting his little albino to be upset with him at such a crucial moment, Kakuzu pressed his lips to the pale ones before him. As another heated make out session started up between the two, Kakuzu kicked apart the Jashinist's legs, gently rubbing against the pale man's spent cock. Hidan began to pant slightly as his abused length was gradually coaxed back to life and when the miser began to apply a bit more pressure, Hidan started to enthusiastically move his hips against the enticing limb. Kakuzu watched hungrily as the zealot frantically humped his leg, releasing needy moans and sounds of enjoyment. He wanted so desperately to just watch the albino but his desire to touch was much more persistent. As the Jashinist continued to hump and grind against the larger man's leg, Kakuzu leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Hidan?"

Hidan tried to compose himself enough to form a sentence but the feeling of Kakuzu's knee grinding against him was too intoxicating and he only managed a strangled, "Hngh?"

The miser took a deep breath, knowing that this was a major make it or break it moment.

"Hidan, can I fuck you? If you're ready?" Kakuzu's voice was uncertain, not knowing how the zealot would react to such a request. I the albino said no, then he would just have to control himself. If Hidan said _yes__, _well...you get the picture.

Honestly, Hidan didn't even need to think about it. When he'd decided that Kakuzu was his, he meant it. Still unable to produce a sentence, the Jashinist nodded frantically, having never stopped humping the miser's leg.

Not quite sure if the zealot was making his decision out of lust, Kakuzu began, "Are you sur-"

"DAMN IT KAKUZU! YOU ASKED ME A FUCKING QUESTION AND I ANSWERED IT! I AM ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY SURE ABOUT THIS! NOW! _FUCK_! ME!" By the end of his rant, Hidan was panting, hips still jerking desperately against Kakuzu's knee.

Completely happy with such an answer, Kakuzu removed his limb from the zealot's groin, receiving a whine in reply. Chuckling, the miser slammed his hips against the smaller man's. Groins grinded together in desperation, causing Hidan to throw his head back and moan loudly. Kakuzu wasn't going to spend much time on foreplay. They'd had about _too _much of that.

His fingers already coated in water from the shower, Kakuzu guided them to the zealot's entrance only to have his wrist grabbed tightly.

"I...swear to Jashin." Hidan panted, glaring at the miser. "If you...even _think_...about preparing me, I'll..._kill_ you." The force behind the zealot's words was enough to make Kakuzu stop and stare. Why the hell didn't he want- Oh. Sexy little masochist _wanted _it to hurt.

"If you insist." Kakuzu purred, pulling his hand away and replacing it with something _much _larger. He looked up at the zealot one more time. "You're sure?"

Growling, Hidan hissed, "_Kakuzu__. _If you don't fuck me so hard that I have a noticeable _limp__, __right __now__, _then I will cut of your fucking dick and SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

That was all the reassurance Kakuzu needed. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his enormous cock into the zealot's tight entrance. Hidan threw his head back, screaming in bliss as the large intrusion worked past his ring of muscles. Kakuzu himself released a low groan at the feeling. The Jashinist's insides were like a warm blank, squeezing and relaxing deliciously around his engorged arousal. Slowly, Kakuzu began to thrust into that addictive heat, only to be drawn into a forceful kiss.

"Quit being so fucking GENTLE!" Hidan snarled, thrusting back against the miser's cock, groaning as it slid against his inner walls.

Not wanting to disappoint, Kakuzu gave an experimental harsh thrust and was more than pleased with the response he got. The Jashinist released a slew of moans and curses as he dug his nails into the miser's back, reveling in the pleasurably painful sensation. Kakuzu began a quick, heavy rhythm, rocking his hips into that deliciously pale ass with such force that Hidan's back began to slam into the shower wall. Wanting to go deeper into the zealot's warm depths, Kakuzu picked up one of the albino's legs and wrapped it around his waist. Getting the idea, Hidan quickly brought his other leg up, linking his ankles together behind the tan man's back. The Jashinist released a strangled gasp as this new angle forced the miser's thick dick so far into him that it felt like it was thrusting into his stomach. When that deliciously engorged erection hit home, slamming into the bundle of nerves inside of him, Hidan released such an arousing scream that Kakuzu nearly lost all control. What the stitched man didn't know was that Hidan _wanted_him to lose control, to literally fuck him into the wall. The Jashinist reached such a state of arousal that he began to roll and thrust his hips back against the intrusion, desperate for more. Reaching forward, Hidan took hold of the back of Kakuzu's head and slammed their lips together in another heated kiss. Teeth clashed animalistically as Kakuzu continued to drive into that sweet ass, now hitting the zealot's prostate with deadly accuracy.

"K-AH-ku...KUZU!" Hidan moaned wantonly against the miser's stitched lips. That was the last straw.

With a feral growl, Kakuzu pinned the Jashinist's hands to the bathroom wall and without the leverage from the miser's shoulders, Hidan slid down even further onto that monstrous length. The stitched man began to pound into Hidan with the force of a bear and he bit into the zealot's pale shoulder hungrily. The Jashinist was screaming now, completely lost in the combination of pain and pleasure, and he was almost positive that among the loud thumps and moans that he heard a few cracking sounds. The miser was going so fast that he couldn't even meet half of his thrusts, but Hidan could care less, the feeling of such a large dick filling him too intoxicating. With a strangled scream, Hidan came violently, spilling his seed over his and Kakuzu's stomachs. The stitched man wasn't too far behind, giving a few more harsh thrust before releasing, filling the zealot to the brim. Both panting harshly, Kakuzu slowly pulled out, groaning at the loss of warm on his dick.

Kakuzu quickly cleaned himself and then Hidan, and then dried them off. While Kakuzu had been washing him off, the Jashinist had notice a few large cracks in the bathroom wall. It seems that the bastard really _had _tried to fuck him into the wall. The miser carried the zealot into his bedroom and laid him facedown on the bed, joining him not a second later. Hidan groaned and buried his face in a pillow. Worried that he might of hurt his little albino, Kakuzu asked, "Hey, you ok?"

Hidan shook his head and the miser wrapped an assuring arm around his waist.

"No, I'm not ok. I'm GAY!"

Everything was quiet until the stitched man let out a boisterous laugh. Curling up with the Jashinist, Kakuzu buried his face into soft white locks and chuckled, "Well I would hope so. Otherwise I would have to question your sanity for letting a man have sex with you. Not that I'm complaining." Hidan lazily swatted at the man before his dropped back to the mattress.

"Shut the hell up...heathen." The Jashinist muttered, completely worn out. Before Kakuzu could respond, the zealot was already fast asleep.

After tonight, Kakuzu was sure of one thing. The albino was officially his, and he had no intentions of letting him go.

**It ****finally ****happened****! :****D**

**But ****this ****is ****not ****the ****end ****my ****pretty ****little ****KakuHida ****ducklings****! ****There ****is ****still ****much ****more ****story ****to ****go****~ ;3**

**I****'****ll ****try ****to ****have ****the ****next ****chapter ****up ****as ****soon ****as ****possible****!**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****! **


	15. Anger and Revenge

**Hey ****guys ****and ****welcome ****back****! :****D**

**I****'****m ****glad ****you****'****re ****all ****enjoying ****the ****story ****and ****thanks ****so ****much ****to ****everyone ****who ****reviewed****!**

**I ****hope ****you ****all ****enjoy! ****x****3**

"HELL NO! YOU BASTARD!" Hidan's angry yell rang through the whole house. At the moment, the Jashinist was cornered by a rather desperate Kakuzu.

"Come on, Hidan. Just once!" The miser begged. "I did it for you!"

The zealot growled slightly and tried to push past the bastard, only to be stopped by a tan arm. "I said no! And besides, you did it of your own free will!"

Kakuzu groaned. "Why not? It's just a blowjob!"

Hidan's face turned a deep scarlet at the miser's crude language. He angrily forced his way past the other man and made for the kitchen. There was _no __way _that he would give that bastard a blowjob. It had been a week since their first time having sex and they'd been sure to do it quite a few more times. Hidan wouldn't lie; he enjoyed sex with Kakuzu. It was wild, hot, and just downright amazing. But he _refused _to give Kakuzu a blowjob. It was just too embarrassing!

"I don't care!" Hidan hissed, pulling out a glass from the kitchen cabinet. "My mouth is not coming near your dick and that's _final__!_" Clenching his teeth, the albino yanked open the fridge door and pulled out a jug of milk. He filled his glass to the brim before practically throwing the milk jug back into the fridge, much to Kakuzu's displeasure.

"But-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I SAID NO!"

With a dejected sigh, Kakuzu let the argument drop. He had finally been able to start _somewhat _getting along with the zealot and he didn't want to ruin it just because he wanted some head.

"Alright, I'm not going to pressure you." Kakuzu stated as he walked around to the albino. Wrapping his arms around Hidan's waist, he purred into a pale ear, "But you'll change your mind. I know you will. I want so badly to know what your soft lips would feel like on my hard cock."

Hidan's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he nearly choked on the milk he'd just swallowed.

"Y-you bastard! I-" A shrill sound of surprise escaped Hidan's lips when a hand began to snake it's way down the front of his pants. Still pissed, the zealot brought his heel down on Kakuzu's foot, earning a grunt of pain in return. As Hidan quickly moved away from the larger man's body, he realized that might not have been the smartest move.

"What was that for?" Kakuzu growled, inspecting his foot.

Hidan snorted nervously and crossed his arms. "Maybe it was for trying to stick your hand down my pants?"

Kakuzu stared at him in disbelief. He stalked over to the Jashinist and only stopped when they were mere centimeters from each other.

"I shoved my _dick _up your _ass__. _Why would you spazz out over a hand in your pants?!" The miser argued.

A blush once again rose on the Jashinist's cheeks as he muttered, "I-it's embarrassing you idiot! I'm not some horny bastard with no self control, unlike you!"

Pursing his lips, Kakuzu pointed to the kitchen doorway. "Go get ready for work before I murder your sweet ass." His voice was tight and annoyance laced his tone.

Hidan would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Kakuzu actually seemed somewhat serious.

* * *

As Kakuzu and Hidan entered Akatsuki, everyone seemed to notice the slight tension in the air. Well, everyone except Sasori, who wasn't there. Once Kakuzu had disappeared into his office, Kisame and Itachi disappeared into the lounge and it took Deidara a good hour to worked up the guts to approach Hidan.

"Hidan, un?" The blond started cautiously, only getting a grunt in response. "Are you and Kakuzu fighting, un?"

After being silent for a moment, Hidan glared at his girly-looking coworker and said, "No. He's just being an asshole."

Deidara perked up slightly at this. "Well that's no surprise, un. What'd he do?"

Hidan began to restock shelves, hoping that his co-worker would get the hint. No such luck. Deidara followed him, an expectant look on his face.

"Well, un?" The blond asked.

Sighing, Hidan scowled at him and hissed, "He wanted a blowjob. I told him no. End of story."

Deidara's blue eyes widened and he openly gaped at the albino. "You told him _no__, _un?"

"I told him no." Hidan confirmed.

"_WHY__?!_" Deidara screeched, making the zealot jump. "Why wouldn't you give him a blowjob, un?! Are you worried about the taste, un? I can tell you that when I give Danna a-"

"DEIDARA!" Hidan yelled, face as red as a tomato. "Shut the hell up! I'm not going to do it! And speaking of Sasori, where is he?"

The blond's face fell at this question. He sighed and confessed, "Danna's sick, un. I tried to stay and take care of him but he kept refusing, un."

Hidan nodded and continued to stock the shelves. "It would probably hurt his pride if you stayed to help him."

"That shouldn't matter, un! I'm his boyfriend so I should be able to take care of him when he's sick, whether he wants me to or not, un!"

"What is he sick with?" Hidan asked skeptically.

Deidara paused for a moment before bowing his head bashfully. "...A cold, un." Hidan gave him a disbelieving look. "But that doesn't matter! He's not feeling well and I want to help him, un!

Hidan sighed and began making his way towards the lounge, Deidara following close behind. "If all Sasori has is a fucking cold then it's no big deal. He can take care of himself."

"But-"

"No buts. It's just a cold. So shut up, sit down, and calm your tits." Hidan stated, sitting down on one of the three couches surrounding the television. Deidara pouted and sat next to him. The albino flipped on the television and leaned back, surfing the channels.

"So," The Jashinist started. "where'd Kisame and Itachi go?"

"Oh, they've got storage room duty today, un. They have to rearrange and organize everything in the storage room, un. But..." Deidara glanced at one of the doors behind them. "They've been awfully quiet, un."

"Maybe they're making out." Hidan joked, chuckling at the thought.

The blond worker gasped and stared at the zealot. "What if they _are,_ un?!You know, I've noticed that they've been acting a little strange lately, un! They've been sitting closer together, glancing at each other when they think the other isn't looking, and they _live _together-"

SMACK!

"Ow!" Deidara protested, clutching his head. "What the hell, un?!"

Hidan sighed and laid his hand back down on the couch. "You're overanalyzing things. And just because they live together doesn't mean they have to be having sex."

"Oh yeah? What about you and Kakuzu?" The blond snickered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fuck you!" Hidan hissed with a blush. "I'm telling you. There's no way that Kisame and Itachi are-"

THUMP.

Hidan and Deidara froze. What the fuck was that? Listening intently, they managed to hear muffled noises coming from somewhere.

"What the hell?" Hidan whispered. Standing up, he glanced around the room, trying to locate the source of the sound.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Deidara quickly hushed the albino and stood up too, listening intently.

THUMP.

The blond's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. Smacking Hidan in the shoulder, he frantically pointed to...the storage room. Hidan glanced at him and then back at the door, a disbelieving expression on his face. Taking hold of the blond's arm, he began to silently walk toward the storage room. Once they reached the door, Hidan hesitantly reached out and took hold of the gold knob. After an encouraging nod from Deidara, the zealot turned the knob and threw open the door.

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN!" Hidan screamed.

Right there on the storage room floor was Kisame and Itachi...getting it on like a pair of rabbits. Kisame was thrusting into the raven haired man at an animalistic pace, grunting each time he jerked into the lithe body and the sounds coming from Itachi could have practically come out of a porno. Both heads jerked up in surprise at the albino's loud scream. Itachi's eyes widened in shock and Kisame glare at the peeping trio. Picking up the closest thing to him, which happened to be Itachi's shirt, the shark man threw it at them, smacking Hidan in the face.

"GET OUT!" He bellowed angrily. Not having to be told twice, Hidan slammed the door shut and quickly backed away. He glanced at Deidara, who returned the look.

"That didn't happen. We saw nothing." Hidan hissed, walking back over to the couch.

"Are you kidding, un?!" Deidara demanded, a grin on his face. He ran up to Hidan and pointed at him. "Of _course _we just saw that, un! I told you they had a thing going on, un! I! TOLD! YOU!"

"Shut the hell up you little-"

The door to Kakuzu's office slammed open at that moment, revealing a very pissed off miser.

"What is with all the yelling in here?! I'm trying to get work done!" Kakuzu hissed, glaring at his two workers.

Hidan, still mad about this morning, glared back at him and spat, "Well _we__'__re _not the one's doing the nasty in your storage room!"

The stitched man's face went blank at this and he gave them both questioning looks. "What?"

Deidara laughed and pointed to the storage room door. "Kisame and Itachi, un." He explained with a grin. Kakuzu stared at the door before shaking his head with a sigh.

"Whatever." He said. "Deidara, get your ass back to the register." The blonde quickly left the room, not wanting to be at the end of the miser's anger.

"And what about me?" Hidan asked, still glaring at the stitched man. "What should _I _do? And before you say it; no, I'm _not _giving you a damn blowjob."

Kakuzu crossed his arms and released an irritated growl. "I already told you that I'm not going to force you. Why'd you even have to bring it up?"

"I brought it up because you were such an asshole about it this morning." Hidan hisses, standing up.

"I was _not _being an asshole about it! I just really want a blowjob from you!"

"And I told you no, but you just kept asking!"

"Well at least I didn't insult you!" Kakuzu hissed, taking a step towards the zealot.

"I only insulted you because you were being an asshole!"

"I was _not _being an asshole! If anything, _you _were being an asshole!"

"Fuck you, bastard! _Fuck __you__!_"

Hidan and Kakuzu were nose to nose now, glaring at each other with intensity. Kakuzu, despite his anger, couldn't help but breathe in the albino's intoxicating scent and he felt his anger diminish slightly. What could he say? He could practically get drunk off of the zealot's delicious smell.

"Actually," Kakuzu growled/purred, bringing a hand up to stroke the zealot's neck. "I'll be the one fucking _you__._"

Hidan's face quickly turned a bright red and he angrily smacked the miser's hand away. "Stop that! I'm still fucking mad at you!" He growled. Kakuzu snickered at this and moved his hands to the Jashinist's ass, giving it a small squeeze.

"I'd rather you be riding me." He purred behind his mask.

Hidan glared at the stitched man and hissed, "This is what I meant by you being a horny bastard who has no self control! You can't keep your damn hands off of me!"

"You're right." Kakuzu chuckled. "I can't." Leaning down, the miser slowly licked Hidan's neck through his mask. The zealot held in a shiver but couldn't help but revel in the delicious feeling of the wet cloth rubbing against his neck.

"Get away!" Hidan weakly protested, pushing against the miser's firm chest.

"No." Kakuzu murmured against his neck.

Now the Jashinist did shiver. "We're at _work _you dumbass!" He hissed.

Kakuzu huffed and pulled away from the beautifully pale neck, a disappointed expression on his face. "I guess you right." He muttered before running a hand down the zealot's back and purring, "We can finish this at home."

Hidan growled at this and, jerking away from the miser, made for the front of the store. "Don't count on it!" He spat as he walked away. He angrily swatted away the curtain leading to the front, nearly scaring the pants off of Deidara. When the blond asked him if he was okay, he gave no reply and went back to angrily stocking shelves. He only received a few minutes of silence, though, before Deidara came up to him again.

"Hidan, un?" The blue-eyed worker asked cautiously.

Glaring at the blond, Hidan hissed, "_What?_"

"I think you need to relax, un. You're so stressed all the time that it can't be good for your health, un." Deidara stated, searching for something in his pocket.

"I am _not _fucking _stressed__!_" The zealot growled, eye twitching slightly before two small slips of paper were shoved in front of his face. "What the hell?"

Deidara smiled and pointed to the papers in his hand. "These are two passes for a free day at the hot springs downtown, un. It's only good for a couple of days and I figured since Danna's sick..." The blonde shrugged and held them out to his coworker, an expectant grin on his face. Hidan stared at the tickets before hesitantly taking them.

"Um...thanks, Deidara."

Deidara's smile turned into a shit eating grin as he said, "No problem, un. I figured it'd be a good opportunity for you and Kakuzu to have a little fun together, un." He winked at the zealot who in turn blushed deeply.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Hidan demanded.

"Oh nothing, un!" Deidara laughed, waving his hand back and forth. "Just don't do anything dirty in the dressing rooms, un!"

"As if we would!"

"As if you would what?" Kakuzu asked as he came in from the longue, an eyebrow raised. Hidan's face turned a bright red as he tried to come up with an answer. Deidara beat him to it.

"As if he would say no to the hot springs tickets I gave him!" The blonde chirped, pointing to the slips of paper in the zealot's hand. Curiosity peaked, Kakuzu snatched up the tickets and examined them.

"It's completely free?" The miser asked, looking at Deidara. After confirming that the tickets guaranteed a free day at the hot springs, Kakuzu nodded. "We'll take them. Come on, Hidan, our shifts are over." The stitched man stuffed the tickets into his pocket and headed for the front door.

"Oi! Wait for me you bastard!" Hidan growled, running after the miser.

As he watched them go, Deidara couldn't help but smile and mutter, "They're such a cute couple!" And with that, he went back to work.

* * *

Hidan noticed that during the ride home, Kakuzu was being oddly quiet. Back at the store, the bastard seemed like he wasn't made anymore. Had that changed? Hidan peaked at the miser from the corner of his eye.

"...Kakuzu?" He asked carefully.

"Hm?"

"Are you...serious about the hot springs thing?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the zealot and said, "Of course I am. It's free and it'll be something to get away from the cold. Why, do you not want to go?"

Hidan was silent a moment before stating, "I want to go. I was just making sure _you _wanted to go. You being kind of anti-social and all." At least the bastard didn't seem angry anymore.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Oops.

Hidan quickly scrambled for an answer and after a few seconds came up with, "Um...you know. How you're kind of rude to people...and how you hide your face?" Damn. He might as well just stab himself in the forehead now so that Kakuzu doesn't have to do it later.

"That doesn't make me anti-social." Kakuzu growled. "It just means that I don't take shit from stupid people and it also means that I don't want to go flaunting my scars around to the whole world!"

"Ok, ok! Jeez, calm the fuck down Kakuzu! I'm not trying to piss you off! It's just that you don't seem like much of a people person."

Kakuzu scoffed at this and pulled into the driveway. "You're one to talk. All you do is cuss people out and make life harder for everyone." At this, Hidan turned and glared at the miser.

"Do I make life harder for _you_, Kakuzu?" The Jashinist hissed, honestly curious about the other man's answer. Kakuzu said nothing as he got out of the car and headed for the front door. Hidan hurried after him and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Yes, you do make my life harder. But not in a bad way." Kakuzu muttered as he unlocked the door and went inside.

"You're such a fucking liar, Kakuzu!" Hidan snarled, following him inside. "I eat all of your food and I run up your water and electricity bills! Admit it, I'm nothing but a burden to you, right?" Hidan's eye twitched in irritation, daring the miser to lie to him.

A look of pure rage crossed the stitched man's face as he yanked down his mask and turned to Hidan. Slamming the zealot against the wall next to them, Kakuzu wrapped a hand around his pale throat and hissed, "_No_ you are _not_! You do make my life harder, _but __not __in __a __bad __way__!_ You drive me insane and make me lose control in a way that I never have! The way you look, your smell, your actions, your body, your _anger__._ All of it makes me want to drive into that beautiful ass of yours. Like right now, I'm pissed off enough to the point that I might kill you! And yet..." Kakuzu stroked the zealot's neck and pressed their hips together. Leaning down, he snarled into the albino's ear, "I can't deny the urge to fuck you. I want to do it everywhere, at anytime, in every position. On the floor, against the wall, in the bathtub, on the couch, on my bed, against the table-"

"S-shut up!" Hidan hissed angrily, his body temperature rising considerably from the images the miser was creating in his head.

"In my office," Kakuzu continued, harshly grinding his hips against the zealot's. "Against my desk, on the recliner, under the table, against the door, in the shower, and one place that I'm especially wanting to try out..." He purred into Hidan's ear, receiving a shiver in response. "I want to fuck you against a full-length mirror...that way we can see our reflections."

Hidan leaned his head back and groaned, face completely red. His cock was now pressing painfully against the confines of his pants, begging to be released and touched. He hated himself for getting turned on just by the miser's desired sex locations. Its just...that deep, hypnotizing voice combined with the mental images was too much to bear. Kakuzu ground their hips together again and a breathy moan escaped the Jashinist's lips.

"K-Kakuzu." Hidan groaned, hardly able to think clearly.

Kakuzu chuckled, letting his hand travel down to unbutton the zealot's pants. "And don't think I haven't begun to notice some of your fetishes." He purred. "You're extremely turned on by pain and, from what I've seen, a bit of torture. And believe me, I can _definitely _work with that." He slowly unzipped Hidan's pants and then tugged them down enough so that they hung off his pale hips.

Hidan jerked his hips forward and hissed, "Dammit Kakuzu! I-I-"

"Want more? Why didn't you just say so?" The miser teased, pushing the zealot's pants the rest of the way down, along with his boxers. Kakuzu licked his lips hungrily at the sight of the albino's cock standing at attention, a small amount of precum already gathering at the tip.

"T-that wasn't what I was going to say you bastard!" Hidan hissed, swallowing when the bottom of his shirt lightly brushed against his erection.

"Really?" Kakuzu chuckled. "Because that's what I _heard__._ Now, why don't you help me out, Hidan?" Taking hold of the albino's hands, Kakuzu led them to the button of his pants, an expectant look in his eyes. Hidan slowly began to unbutton and unzip the miser's pants, unable to tear his eyes away from the raised piece of clothing. As he slowly began to drag Kakuzu's pants down, the zealot let his hand brush against the tent in the larger man's boxers, earning an animalistic growl in response.

"The boxers, too." Kakuzu growled, voice demanding. Shivering at the forceful tone, Hidan hooked his fingers inside the waistband of the miser's boxers and slowly pulled them down. As the waistband was dragged below the stitched man's engorged length, Hidan felt his own cock twitch in anticipation.

"Careful." Kakuzu purred as his boxers hit the ground. "If you stare any longer you might drool."

Hidan growled slightly at the other man's teasing. His growl quickly turned into a strangled groan when Kakuzu jerked his hips forward, grinding their erections together. Kakuzu made quick work of the zealot's shirt and attacked a pert nipple, enjoying that sharp gasp that escaped the Jashinist's lips. The miser assaulted Hidan's nipple hungrily, digging his teeth into the pink bud with enough force to draw a small amount of blood. Hidan moaned at the feeling of warm blood trickling down his chest, reveling in the pain that Kakuzu's teeth brought, and wrapped a leg around the miser's waist. Kakuzu slowly dragged his teeth up the zealot's body and stopped at his neck. The miser sucked on the Jashinist's pale neck longingly, giving it a few harsh bites and licks so that it would leave an angry purple mark later on. Kakuzu quickly turned from the zealot's neck to his pale lips. The miser hungrily meshed their lips together, immediately forcing his tongue into the albino's wet cavern.

"Nggh!" Hidan moaned into the miser's mouth as their erections were fiercely rubbed together again. The zealot's moan sent a burst of lust straight to the stitched man's groin.

Kakuzu reluctantly released the other man's lips and growled. "Turn around. _Now__._" At the miser's commanding tone, Hidan groaned in arousal and could only do as he was told. Kakuzu viciously bit into the zealot's neck and took hold of the smaller man's weeping cock, earning a heated gasp in return. The miser kneaded Hidan's swollen length and pressed his thumb into the tip. Grinding his teeth into the pale man's neck, Kakuzu drank in the wonton moans that poured from Hidan's lips. It seems that the zealot really _did _have thing for pain, considering the amount of force he was putting on the albino's neck.

"D-dammit, K-A-AH!" Hidan was unable to finish his sentence as Kakuzu released his threads, making them wrap around the zealot's arms and legs. The black appendages bound the albino's wrists together and forced his legs apart. Hidan groaned loudly as the threads began to stroke and caress his body all over. Kakuzu leaned away from the zealot, still stroking his needy cock, and drank in the sight before him. Hidan, his head bowed, had his elbows propped against the wall and his back was arched dangerously, his chest just barely pushed against the wall. The Jashinist's legs were spread far apart, giving Kakuzu an erotic view of his puckered hole, and his cock was red, swollen, and dripping with precum. At the loss of the miser's teeth, Hidan glanced over his shoulder, his eyes glazed over and filled with lust, and Kakuzu wondered why he wasn't already fucking the irresistible man.

"K-Kak-k-kuzu." Hidan panted, a small line of drool running down his chin. "P-put it...i-in." That was all it took for the miser to lose it.

With a feral growl, Kakuzu drove into the zealot with one swift thrust. Hidan threw his head back and released a scream of pure bliss, loving the feeling of being taken dry. From all of the previous touching, the Jashinist came on the first thrust, but as Kakuzu continued to relentlessly drive into him, his cock quickly came back to life. With his hands bound and his legs being held apart by the miser's threads, Hidan could do nothing but moan and thrust back against Kakuzu monstrous cock. Kakuzu leaned forward and once against sunk his teeth into the zealot's pale skin, increasing the force and pace of his thrusts when the Jashinist moaned his name. Wanting to be deeper in the albino's tight depths, Kakuzu made his threads wrap tighter around Hidan's legs and thighs and lift him off the ground, spreading them farther apart to the point that the zealot was practically in a split. Kakuzu once again thrust into the albino's backside, smirking when the smaller man moaned loudly and pressed his forehead against the wall. Found it. The miser began to mercilessly fuck the albino into the wall, grunting from his efforts. Hidan dug his nails into the wall the further that Kakuzu went, moaning and panting as his ass was abused by the tan man's huge length.

"Fuck, Hidan." Kakuzu snarled, increasing the pace of his thrusts to a near blinding speed. "I swear, I can't get enough of you!" He reached up and gripped the Jashinist's white locks in a fierce grip. With his other hand, he began to once again pump the zealot's weeping dick, jerking it in time with his thrusts. By now, Hidan couldn't even form a coherent thought, to lost in the feeling of Kakuzu's cock assaulting his insides. He was so close. He could feel his orgasm building higher and higher until.

"NGH!" Hidan released a strangled sound as Kakuzu's hand tightly wrapped around the bottom of his swollen tip, denying him the relief he so desperately needed. Kakuzu, on the other hand, released his seed inside the Jashinist's ass after a few more violent thrusts. The zealot shuttered as Kakuzu's cum slowly dripped from his ass. Growling when the miser made no signs at letting him release, he sent a glare over his shoulder at the green-eyed man.

"W-what the h-h-hell, K-Kakuzu?!" The Jashinist demanded, his cock throbbing painfully.

Kakuzu chuckled as he pulled out, his threads tightening around the zealot to make sure he wouldn't be able to move.

"Just consider this payback for not giving me a blowjob earlier today." The miser purred, picking up his discarded clothes from the ground. Hidan's eyes widened in disbelief once he realized that the bastard was intending on leaving him like this.

"Y-you're joking, r-right?" The zealot pleaded.

Kakuzu laughed and began making his way upstairs. "Like I said, this is payback. You wouldn't give me a blowjob, so I won't give you the pleasure of cumming." Turning around at the top of the stairs, the miser sent a smirk to the pissed albino. "Good night, Hidan." And with that, he disappeared.

Hidan was hot, bothered, and pissed off to the fullest extent. He needed to come so badly but he had no way to push himself just that small amount further. Groaning in discomfort, the zealot slowly began to think of revenge. Sweet, evil, satisfying revenge. And he would get that revenge tomorrow, at the hot springs.

"Kakuzu." Hidan snarled, his cock twitching painfully. "I'm going to fucking _kill _you."

**End ****of ****chapter**** 15!**

**I****'****m ****so ****damn ****mean ****to ****Hidan****! ****XD**

**Anyways****, ****I ****have ****a ****request ****to ****make ****of ****you ****lovely ****readers****! :****D**

**If ****any ****of ****you ****out ****there ****are ****artists****, ****I ****would ****LOVE ****YOU ****FOREVER ****if ****you ****drew ****some ****fanart ****for ****my ****story ****x****3 ****If ****you ****decide ****to ****draw ****some ****fanart****, ****please ****send ****me ****the ****link ****to ****wherever ****you uploaded****it ****at ****and ****I ****will ****dedicate ****one ****of ****my ****future ****chapters ****to ****you****! ****x****3 ****So ****have ****fun ****and ****get ****to ****drawing****!**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****! :****D**


	16. A Hot Springs Romp

**Yo****! ****Welcome ****back****!**

**Are ****you ****guys ****ready ****for ****Hidan****'****s ****revenge? ****kukuku~**

**Thanks ****sooooooo ****much ****to ****everyone ****who ****reviewed****! ****I ****love ****you~**

**I****'****m ****sorry ****I ****haven****'****t ****updated ****in ****awhile****! ****D****': ****I****'****ve ****just ****been ****so ****busy****!**

**ALRIGHT****! ****ONWARD****! **

Kakuzu was about to snap. He was currently driving himself and Hidan to the hot springs, and the silence was so thick that you could practically cut it with a scythe. Usually, Hidan would talk and talk and talk without even a thought of shutting up, and only now did Kakuzu realize how grateful he was for that. The quiet that invaded the inside of the truck was just too uncomfortable. This was not natural. This was the definition of abnormal.

Hidan had been like this the whole day. He'd only spoken one word all morning and it nearly made Kakuzu piss in his pants. He had came downstairs early that morning to release Hidan from his threads and he had nearly had a five-way heart attack at what he saw. The zealot's head had been bowed, his hips were pushed out, and he was still half hard from their nighttime romp. The miser had to seriously restrain himself from jumping the smaller man. Kakuzu had cautiously untied him and he shuddered at remembering what happened next.

**-****Flashback****-**

"_Do __you __want __to __go __get __cleaned __up __while __I __make __breakfast__?" __Kakuzu __asked __cautiously__, __unsure __if __the __naked __zealot __before __him __was __about __to __slaughter __him __in __an __act __of __rage__._

_Hidan __stared __at __him __with __a __blank __expression __and __said__, "__Sure__." __Before __disappearing __upstairs__._

**-****End****Flashback****-**

Kakuzu swallowed a lump in his throat. That answer was just...wrong. It had been spoken without venom, without a threat, and without a _curse_. There should have been screaming and rage and possible castration! It was just so..._NOT _Hidan! That uncharacteristic answer made a cold sweat break out over Kakuzu's tan skin. Something was going to happen today. Something _bad__._

The silence finally became too much for Kakuzu and he resorted to something the he never should have to do, even in a parallel universe. He turned on the radio. Kakuzu inwardly released a sigh of release as music gentle poured out of the truck's speakers and filled the silence. He was able to relax for a good ten minutes before the radio abruptly stopped. The miser glanced down and nearly choked at the sight of Hidan's hand on the radio dial. Oh dear Jashin. He's fucked. As they continued down the road, the tension seemed to get worse and worse until Kakuzu was just about ready to throw himself out of the truck in a last attempt at saving his life. He didn't, though. That would destroy his truck.

Kakuzu nearly let out a cry of joy as Sharingan Hot Springs came into view. Now he could put off his death a little while longer! Kakuzu parked the car and quickly got out of the car. He didn't even wait for the zealot as he walked to the door with great speed. Without a word, Hidan followed him inside.

"Hi there." A girl greeted them as they walked inside. "My name's Reign. What can I do for you gentlemen today?" Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at them.

Though she was nice, Kakuzu couldn't help but think she looked slightly out of place with her nose and lip piercings along with her red and black hair. The only thing that seemed to make her blend in with the calming environment was the pink and red flowered kimono she wore.

"Well," Kakuzu said, pulling out their tickets. "We have two tickets for a free day at your hot springs."

Reign took the tickets and studied them a moment before going behind the desk placed against the far wall. Kakuzu and Hidan watched her scan the tickets before quickly typing something into a computer.

She smiled at them and said, "Everything seems to be in order! If you two will follow me I'll take you on a quick little tour and then I'll leave you on your own." Reign motioned for them to follow her as she disappeared around a corner.

Kakuzu and Hidan followed her down a long carpeted hallway and then through a set of red curtains. They entered into a large room with eight more curtains; four on each wall.

"These are the dressing rooms!" Reign motioned to the curtains. "This is where you'll need to come after the tour. Be sure you flip the sign next to the curtain to 'occupied' when you go in so nobody accidentally walks in on you. The towels that you'll need to wrap around yourselves will be inside the dressing rooms but be sure you take an extra one for drying off!" She pointed to a set of lockers at the back of the room. "You can put your clothes and other belongings in a locker! Don't worry, no one will steal anything. So when you get done in the baths, just come back here to change! Got all that?"

After a nod from each man, Reign left the dressing rooms and continued down the hallway knowing they would follow. She led them to the end of the hall where there was another large curtain and two more short hallways on the left and right with curtains at the end. There was a sign on the wall point to the left labeled 'men' and a sign pointing to the right labeled 'women'.

"These are the hot baths," Reign said, folding her arms. "The curtain on the left end of the hall leads to the men's hot springs and the one on the right leads to the women's. This one," She pointed to the large curtain in front of them. "Is the mixed springs for both men and women. If you're shy, I wouldn't suggest using this one!" She laughed and led them back towards the changing rooms. "Any questions?"

Hidan and Kakuzu said no and Reign left them alone. Kakuzu pushed through the red curtain and into the fairly large room, Hidan right behind him. Kakuzu walked over to one of the changing rooms and held the curtain open, motioning for Hidan to come. The zealot glared at him before going into a different stall. Kakuzu sighed deeply and decided to just let it go. They both changed rather quickly and came out wearing a fluffy towels around their waists, a spare towel in their arms.

Without even acknowledging Kakuzu, Hidan brushed past the miser and left the room before heading down the hall towards the hot baths. Kakuzu growled slightly before running to catch up. As the approached the end of the hall, Hidan turned left and began heading towards the male baths. The zealot's attitude of doing whatever he wants and ignoring Kakuzu was getting old fast. But Kakuzu would not complain. If anything it would only piss of Hidan more and then the tension between them would be even worse.

Kakuzu silently followed Hidan past the many pools of steaming hot water until the zealot finally picked one near the center of the room. It was now obvious that the Jashinist was _trying _to irritate to him. At least there weren't that many people present. Kakuzu glanced around the steam filled room and counted a total of three other men.

The sound of water swishing around brought him back to attention and he turned to see Hidan sinking into the warm water. If they weren't currently in an unspoken argument, Kakuzu might have reveled in the sight of the albino tilting his head back as his eyes closed shut while a small moan escaped his lips. Instead, Kakuzu got in next to the zealot, purposely sitting close to him to piss him off. An awkward silence infested the air as the two sat there doing everything not to look at each other.

As Hidan sat there in the soothing water, he mulled over how he was going to pull off his revenge scheme on the bastard. What was his plan for revenge you ask? Simple. Yes, simple. It was a simple plan. A cliche, simple plan if you will. He was going to make Kakuzu jealous. The only problem was that Hidan had never flirted before. With _anyone__. _It's not that he wanted to do this, but he _did _want to extract revenge on Kakuzu. This was the only thing he could think of on short notice, especially since he wasn't exactly 'coherent' of anything all last night.

Just a few problems. How was he supposed to even attract a guy's attention when he didn't even know what to do? Hidan thought about this for a good while before he finally came up with a somewhat solid strategy.

Make eye-contact with a somewhat good looking male.

Alright, it wasn't much of a strategy but it's a start.

Hidan glanced around and settled on a man who looked to be around his mid-twenties. He had shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He also had a rather nice build. Not bad. Not bad at all. Now, as stated before, Hidan had no clue how to flirt, so he figured that the only way to possible make eye contact with the other man was to stare at him with enough intensity to make him burst into flames. Hidan stared for a good ten minutes before the man finally turned his head. Victory! Wait, fuck. Now what? Hidan began to panic when he realized that he and the other man were staring directly at each other. The zealot did the first thing that came to mind.

He gave the guy a smile. A very _awkward _and painful looking smile. After all, Hidan was not known for smiling very often.

Oh shit. The guy stood up and began to make his way over to the feuding couple. Hidan forced himself to remain calm as the man stopped beside them.

"Mind if I join you?" The blue-eyed man asked with a small smile.

"Actually," Kakuzu started with a frown. "We d-"

"Of course not." Hidan stated quickly, sending a harsh glare the miser's way. Kakuzu narrowed his eyebrows and his expression clearly asked _'__What __the __hell __are __you __doing__?'._

The man sat down next to Hidan and held out his hand. "My name is Ren."

"Hidan." The zealot answered as he grasped the other's hand in a firm handshake. He noticed Kakuzu visibly stiffen at the hand contact. Well this might be easier than he originally thought!

"I haven't seen you around town. Are you new here?" Ren asked curiously.

Hidan chuckled and shook his head. "Not really. I just don't leave the house that often."

"That's understandable," The blue-eyed man stated with a nod. "This is a pretty small town and there's not much to do in it. I mean, there are a couple of bars and clubs downtown but that's about it."

"Really?" Hidan asked, honestly surprised by this information. "I've never heard of anything like that downtown."

"Maybe...I could show you around there sometime?"

Woah. Talk about straightforward. But it was exactly what Hidan was looking for. He could practically feel the anger rolling off of Kakuzu's body in waves. Hidan was looking forward to seeing how he'd react to his next comment.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Hidan nearly jumped when a sudden, biting pressure made itself evident on his leg. He risked a glance of at Kakuzu and felt a lump form in his throat. The miser's piercing green eyes were burning into him like hot coals. His gaze had enough anger and intensity behind it to burn down the whole building and then possibly his soul. So that must have been Kakuzu's nails digging into his leg.

Well, Hidan might die but at least his plan was working.

"Um...so who's your friend?" Ren asked nervously, noticing the enraged expression on Kakuzu's face.

Hidan scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. "That's just Kakuzu. He's a bastard, ignore him."

The pressure on his leg increased and Hidan couldn't help but feel pleasure shoot down his spine at the feeling. Fuck this bastard and his ability to turn him on with just a little bit of pain. Hidan tried to brush the miser's hand away and only received nails digging deeper into his leg as an answer. Hidan swallowed the lump in his throat and shifted slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Ren asked. "You look nervous."

"Y-yeah," Hidan spoke slowly. "I'm just not used to talking to new people."

"Really? Why's that?"

"I'm not really a social person."

Hidan nearly choked on air when Kakuzu's hand began to rub his thigh with his nails. That fucking bastard! What was he doing?!

"That's too bad! I bet you could make for some very interesting conversation." Red said with a small smile.

Kakuzu snorted in amusement.

Hidan pinched the miser's side under the water angrily. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Want to go grab some coffee after this? I'd love to get to know you more. And then maybe we could-" Ren was suddenly cut off by a hand around his throat.

"Shut. _The __hell__. _Up." Kakuzu snarled, tightening his grip around the other man's neck.

"Woah! Kakuzu, calm down!" Hidan yelled grabbing onto the miser's arm. Kakuzu blatantly ignored him.

"Hidan is not going _anywhere _with you," The stitched man hissed. "You aren't going to _take _him anywhere, you're not going to _show _him anything, and you're not even going to _talk _to him. You want to know why?"

Ren could only wheeze in response.

"Because he's _mine__. _He's _my _boyfriend and you are nothing but a fucking _nuisance_ that's wasting our time!" The miser snarled.

"B-boyfriend?" Hidan squeaked, a look of utter shock on his face.

Kakuzu released Ren who began to cough and sputter as he tried to suck in as much air as possible. The miser roughly grabbed Hidan by the arm and yanked him out of the water.

"The hell?!" Hidan growled as he was angrily dragged out of the room.

Kakuzu did not let up on his grip on the zealot's arm as he dragged him through the hall. Hidan cursed and spat at the miser but it did nothing to help. When they reached the dressing room's, Kakuzu unceremoniously pushed Hidan through the curtains.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu?!" Hidan snarled, balling his hands into fists.

Kakuzu said nothing as he grabbed the albino by the hair and dragged him into one of the changing rooms. Not giving Hidan another chance to speak, the miser slammed him against the wall and brought their mouths together so roughly that it split Hidan's bottom lip open.

Hidan froze as Kakuzu began to angrily attack his mouth with his teeth and tongue. He had seen many sides of the miser but this one was new. It seemed nothing but one hundred percent anger and animalistic instinct.

Realizing that the miser definitely wasn't going to let up anytime soon, Hidan began to kiss him back with just as much ferocity. Their teeth clashed together angrily and Hidan could taste his own blood in the mix. Kakuzu sucked the zealot's tongue into his mouth and bit down on it, drawing out a small moan from the smaller man. As they continued to violate each other's mouths, Kakuzu grabbed the zealot's wrists and pinned them above his head. The miser separated their lips only to bite into the zealot's pale neck.

"What exactly were you trying to pull back there?" Kakuzu growled against the smooth skin.

Hidan struggled for words as Kakuzu began to viciously bite at his neck. "I-I don't know...what you mean." He breathed.

Not happy with this response, Kakuzu angrily dug his teeth into the junction between Hidan's shoulder and throat. The zealot moaned throatily at the pain as a small trickle of blood made it's way down his torso.

"You know _exactly _what I mean." Kakuzu snarled. He kept Hidan's wrists pinned above his head with one hand as he dragged the other down the zealot's side, leaving behind five angry red lines.

Hidan squirmed, heat beginning to pool between his legs, and growled back, "A-actually, I fucking _don__'__t_." An obvious lie, but he wasn't going to give in to Kakuzu that easily.

A snarl of rage escaped Kakuzu's throat and he slammed their hips together. Hidan inhaled a sharp intake of breath when he felt the _very __evident _erection pressed against his own growing need. Kakuzu fiercely grinded their hips together and the zealot's head shot back, slamming into the wall as he moaned loudly.

"You're _lying__, _Hidan." Kakuzu hissed as he continued to grind their erections together. He glanced down and scowled at the towel around the zealot's waist. With his free hand he quickly discarded the offending cloth and then turned his attention to the Jashinist's standing cock. Hidan shuddered when the miser licked his lips.

"Need I remind you," Kakuzu hissed in his ear. "That you belong to _me__. _You can deny it all you want, but that won't change that fact that only _I _am allowed to touch you."

Hidan opened his mouth to shout some obscene words only to be silenced when Kakuzu's hand gripped his weeping cock. The miser slowly stroked him, coaxing out small whines and moans. Hidan dug his nails into his palms as he tried to focus on words and not the delightful way that Kakuzu was massaging his arousal.

"Y-you don't-Nngh! O-own me, b-bastard!" Hidan stuttered as Kakuzu's hand continued to slide up and down his erection at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Like I said," Kakuzu purred. "Deny it all you want, it doesn't change what's true. And I'm going to prove it to you tonight. Over," He roughly bit the zealot's collarbone. "And over," He slid his hand from Hidan's cock to his puckered hole. "And _over _again."

Hidan let out a strangled moan as the miser forced a finger into him. It burned and hurt but to him it felt absolutely wonderful. Kakuzu replaced his hand that was holding up Hidan's wrists with a few threads and moved it down to the zealot's pert nipple.

"B-bastard!" Hidan hissed, trying not to push down on the intrusion in his ass. "Y-you know I hate p-prep!"

"I don't care."

Kakuzu forced two more fingers into the zealot's tight heat, knowing the pain would have a positive effect. And a positive effect he received. Hidan groaned loudly and rolled his hips down on the miser's fingers. Kakuzu grit his teeth as the zealot's warm walls fit tight around his fingers. The albino was simply too tempting.

With his free hand, Kakuzu violently gripped Hidan white hair in his fist and brought their lips together for a second time. Their tongues clashed violently as Hidan continued to push and grind against the miser's fingers. When his sensitive bundle of nerves was violently hit, Hidan screamed into the other's mouth and writhed pathetically. He could barely move with his arms above his head and it was killing him. He released a small whine when Kakuzu removed his fingers.

"Don't like prep, huh?" Kakuzu teased.

Hidan was about to promptly tell him to shut the fuck up when he was suddenly pulled off the wall and pushed chest first into a cooler one.

The zealot's face turned a brilliant shade of red when he realized he was staring at his reflection in a full length mirror. If he had to describe the way he looked in one word, he would have to say 'erotic'. He dick was standing at attention, covered in precum, his face was flushed, his hair completely messed up, his eyes glazed over with lust, a few dark marks sprinkled around his neck, red lines running down his sides, and his arms bound above his head. He looked like he came straight from a porno. But what really topped off the image was Kakuzu. The miser was standing behind him, a hungry, animalistic look in his green eyes. He was also no longer in a towel, his monstrous erection now out in the open.

Before Hidan could utter a word, Kakuzu had him pressed against the mirror and was grinding against his ass. The zealot moaned loudly, the feeling of his erection rubbing against the cool glass combined with Kakuzu's rubbing against his cheeks driving him wild. The miser reached around and rolled one of Hidan's nipples under his finger, receiving a small groan in response. Kakuzu harshly pinched the pink bud and chose to press the tip of his erection against the zealot's heated hole at the same time. Hidan's mouth fell open as a long moan escaped his throat. The albino tried to press back against Kakuzu's huge length only to have him pull away.

"Beg." Kakuzu growled into his ear. Hidan shuddered at his rough, angry voice.

"Go t-to he-hell." He whimpered. He received a sharp bite to the neck as an answer.

"I said..._beg__._" Kakuzu's voice was laced with anger but Hidan could hear a bit of seriousness in it too.

He wouldn't do it. He would not beg. He would not beg for Kakuzu to fuck him. He would not beg for that huge...mouthwatering cock...

Fuck.

"P-please...j-just-" Hian swallowed. "Fuck."

That was enough for Kakuzu. Gripping the albino's hips, Kakuzu snapped his hips forward. He drove into Hidan with one swift thrust. Hidan threw his head back and screamed, the burn from being taken dry could only be described as bliss. With the zealot's milky throat now exposed, Kakuzu took the opportunity to bite down on that sweet junction that would make Hidan sing. And sing he did. With every thrust Hidan would scream the miser's name, writhing and moaning when he had the breath to do so.

Hidan did his best to keep in time with the miser's thrust and barely succeeded in doing so. Kakuzu seemed to move at a supernatural speed, jerking his hips forward and managing to hit that special spot inside of Hidan every time. Keeping one hand on a pale hip, Kakuzu slid a hand up Hidan's chest and neck until he reached the zealot's sinful lips. He forced three fingers into the albino's mouth as he continued to pound into him. Unable to do anything else, Hidan moans and began to fervently suck on the miser's digits. While he did this, Kakuzu ground his teeth into the zealot's neck, making blood run down his back.

Hidan could feel himself creeping closer and closer to the edge. More and more heat coiled in his lower abdomen and he felt like he might burst. The feeling of relentless pleasure and pain was driving Hidan wild, and it didn't help that his own erection was trapped between his own body and the freezing mirror. After a few more harsh thrusts, Hidan came while crying out Kakuzu's name. Kakuzu grunted as the zealot's walls clamped down on his cock. With the tightness around his length and the view of Hidan's flushed, pleasure filled face before him, Kakuzu came. Hidan shuddered as the miser's seed filled him. They both stood there for a few minutes, panting and trying to regain their breath.

Kakuzu lifted up Hidan's head and purred in his ear, "Open your eyes."

Hidan reluctantly did as he was told and slowly opened his eyes. He blushed furiously as Kakuzu laid his head on his shoulder, a smirk adorning his face. The miser slowly ran a hand down Hidan's abdomen and muttered, "Isn't this a lovely picture. And guess what the best part is, _Hidan__?_"

The Jashinist shuddered at the way his name was spoken and gave Kakuzu a questioning look.

"You're going to look like this for the next three to four hours." He growled, the anger from before returning to his features.

Hidan's eyes widened in horror as a chill ran down his spine. "W-what?"

**Ohohoho~**

**I ****bet ****you ****all ****want ****to ****kill ****me ****for ****ending ****the ****chapter ****here ****right****? ****XD**** -****ducks ****an ****incoming ****piano****-**

**Never ****fear****! ****The ****next ****chapter ****will ****pick ****up ****where ****this ****one ****left ****off****...****sort ****of****!**

**Again****, ****I****'****m ****sorry ****it ****took ****me ****so ****long ****to ****update ****and ****I****'****m ****sorry ****if ****this ****chapter ****wasn****'****t ****very ****good****! ****I****'****ve ****been ****in ****a ****bit ****of ****a ****slump ****and ****I****'****m ****trying ****to ****get ****my ****creative ****juices ****flowing ****again****!**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****! **

**Love ****you ****guys~ ****QAQ**


	17. A Little Thrust Here and There

**-****scuttles ****out ****from ****under ****a ****rock****-**

**Hi ****guys! ****Glad ****to ****see ****me ****again****? ****o****3****o**

**Sorry ****for ****the ****delay! ****I****'****ve ****been ****super ****busy ****with ****Megacon ****and ****other ****life ****things****! :****D**

**If ****any ****of ****you ****went ****to ****Megacon****, ****give ****me ****a ****shout ****out ****and ****I****'****ll ****tell ****you ****what ****I ****went ****as****! ****Maybe ****you ****saw ****me****! ****XD**

**Anyways****, ****I ****lied ****a ****little ****last ****chapter****. ****It ****isn****'****t ****going ****to ****start ****off ****EXACTLY ****where ****it ****left ****off ****but ****never ****fear****! ****It****'****s ****still ****the ****same ****day****, ****they****'****ve ****just ****left ****the ****hot ****springs ****and ****are ****now ****back ****at ****Kakuzu****'****s ****house****.**

**Alright ****then****, ****lets ****get ****moving****!**

Hidan grunted as he was unceremoniously tossed onto the couch. As soon as he tried to scoot up into a sitting position, he was forced back down onto his back.

"You bastard!" Hidan snarled at the tan man before him. "Let me up! My ass already hurts and you're not fucking helping!"

Kakuzu laughed and crawled on top of him, an angry glint still in his eyes. "Like I said, we're not done and we won't be for a good couple of hours."

Out of fear for his backside, Hidan began to struggle and thrash until his arms were pinned down by a thick bundle of threads. He was just about to spit out an angry slew of words when his mouth was roughly claimed. Kakuzu wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside the moist cavern, only to have it bitten angrily by the zealot. Kakuzu growled in warning, although he wasn't displeased with the metallic taste, and slid a hand under the albino's shirt.

Hidan yelped as one of his nipples was pinched, releasing Kakuzu's tongue from his teeth. Taking this as an opportunity, Kakuzu slipped a knee between the zealot's legs and lightly grinded it against his crotch. Hidan flinched in embarrassment and tried to close his legs, only to have the miser's knee press harder against him. He groaned slightly as Kakuzu's knee continued to grind against him while his nipple was being rolled between the bastard's fingers. Kakuzu chuckled at the response and slid his free hand behind the smaller man and under his waistband. Hidan made a small choking sound as a finger slipped down and lightly rubbed against his entrance.

"I'm not going to hold back this time." Kakuzu growled into his ear. The deep baritone of the miser's voice cause Hidan to shiver, and it caused his pants to become a bit tighter.

"Y-you were holding back before?" Hidan hissed as Kakuzu pushed his shirt up further and bit his nipple.

Kakuzu glanced up at him with smoldering green eyes and smirked evilly. "You have no idea."

Hidan's back arched dangerously as his entrance was invaded by the miser's finger. The zealot breath hitched and his face quickly became flushed. Kakuzu quickly discarded the smaller man's shirt before unbuttoning his pants with his free hand. They were both naked in the blink of an eye and Kakuzu wasted no time in attaching his lips to the pale throat before him. Hidan's mouth opened in a raspy moan as the miser licked and teased his skin, desperately trying to draw out more arousing noises from the smaller man.

Having left a good amount of bruises and hickies around his neck and collarbone, Kakuzu traveled a bit lower to harass Hidan's dusty nipples. The zealot groaned loudly as a pert nub was sucked into the moist cavern and bucked his hips up to meet Kakuzu's, all resistance long forgotten. Kakuzu released a feral, dominating growl as Hidan ground their erections together, causing a delicious friction that left him wanting more.

"B-bastard," Hidan groaned, his head tilted back again the armrest of the couch. "Your damn f-fingers..."

How could he have forgotten? Kakuzu chuckled as he bent his fingers slightly and caressed the albino's heated inner walls. The zealot's reaction was instant; a gasp slipping past his lips as his hips pushed back against the fingers. Kakuzu, being as impatient as he is, only kept it up for a minute or so before pulling his fingers out. Hidan was about to protest when he felt something _much _larger press against his entrance. He didn't need a scientist to tell him what it was.

Hidan screamed in a mixture of pleasure, pain, and surprise as Kakuzu entered him in one swift thrust. No matter how many times they did it, he could never get used to the feeling of having Kakuzu's large cock inside of him. How _good _it felt.

Kakuzu wasted no time in setting a fast pace, thrusting inside the small albino with brute force. Hidan moaned loudly, his head still hanging dangerously off of the couch's arm as his legs wrapped around the miser's body. He wasn't complaining though. The angle he was in set it up to where his prostate was hit directly with almost every thrust. Hidan's moans slowly morphed into small grunts as Kakuzu's pace increased. Unable to reach his lips in their current position, Kakuzu dipped down and viciously bit into the skin just below Hidan's collarbone; earning him a lust-filled scream as a reward.

Kakuzu's threads had disappeared at some point and Hidan dug his fingers into the miser's hair as he licked and sucked at the small wound, a small trickle of blood running down his chest. The Jashinist shuddered in pleasure, the pain sending a new rush of lust down his spine and bringing him closer to the edge. His whole body felt like it was on fire and a burning sensation was left wherever Kakuzu touched.

Kakuzu grunted as he continued to violently thrust into the thin body under him. He ignored the slight ripping sound that occurred when he dug his fingers into the couch cushions to get more leverage and focused more on the small sounds spilling out of Hidan's lips.

The hot coil in Hidan's stomach grew tighter and with one final thrust he came onto their chests with a strangled cry that sounded very similar to Kakuzu's name. Kakuzu grunted as the zealot's hot walls clamped down around him and came not a moment later, riding out his orgasm for all it was worth.

Hidan panted heavily, his cheeks a deep crimson. His body still felt like it was burning and he felt dizzy, his eye slightly out of focus as he struggled to come down from his high. He had only managed a few gulps of air when he was pulled off of the couch and thrown over Kakuzu's shoulder.

"You bastard!" Hidan hissed, his voice slightly hoarse. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Kakuzu chuckled as he carried the squirming zealot into the kitchen. Hidan grunted as he was dropped onto his feet, causing him to stumble back against the kitchen table. He opened his mouth to let out a stream of curses but was promptly cut off by a rough pair of lips. Kakuzu wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside the albino's wet cavern.

Hidan shuddered as the miser dominated his mouth, his resistance quickly diminishing from their previous activities. He groaned loudly as Kakuzu jerked his hips forward to grind their groins together. Hidan's cock quickly sprang back to life as their skin glided against each other in a sinful dance.

Hidan yelped as he was suddenly flips around and his chest was pushed into the table. Before he knew it, Kakuzu thrust into him for the third time today. Hidan's head flew back as he moaned loudly; the lustful sound echoing off the walls of the kitchen.

Kakuzu placed his hands over the zealot's, and Hidan suddenly felt much more intimate with the larger man. He blushed furiously at the gentle gesture but quickly forgot about it as the miser's thrusts gained in speed and strength. Moans and groans began pouring from both participants' mouths, the pleasure rattling both of them to the core. As he continued to drive into the smaller man's body, Kakuzu dipped down and ran his tongue from the middle of Hidan's back to his neck, earning a needy groan in return.

Hidan squirmed and pushed back against the miser as his neck began to be harassed by a lustful tongue and hungry teeth. A silky thread made itself known as it wrapped around his heated arousal and Hidan released a moan laced in pure pleasure.

By now, the kitchen was flooded with the musky scent of sex and Hidan was feeling extremely light-headed. Hoarse moans tumbled from his lips as his cock was deliciously massaged and his insides were abused my Kakuzu's monstrous length. He was so close. The pleasure was becoming too much.

A strangled groan escaped Kakuzu as he released inside his little zealot. Hidan shuddered as the miser's seed filled him and felt his own orgasm approaching when the thread that had been jerking him off suddenly tightened; keeping him from a blissful release.

Hidan whined in frustration and slammed his forehead against the table, his hands still being held down by the bastard.

"K-kakuzu," Hidan groaned. "Pl-please..."

Kakuzu chuckled and slowly pulled out of the zealot. "Not yet, Hidan. I'll let you cum..._after _you've shown me just how much you want it."

Hidan suddenly felt very scared for his ass.

* * *

They did it for hours. Kakuzu, fueled by what happened at the hot springs, continuously screwed the pain-loving albino, only taking a break when he was about to pass out. After three hours they had done it in almost every room in almost every position possible. _Almost__._

As Hidan slowly opened his eyes, having previously blacked out, he realized he was laying atop something slick and firm. He glanced up only to be met with a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Welcome back," Kakuzu purred. "Sleep well?"

Hidan growled and began to sit up when he froze. What was...?

_That __bastard__._

The tip of Kakuzu's evident erection was inside him.

"Pull it out." Hidan hissed, his face growing hot.

Kakuzu smirked and began to sit up, causing Hidan to claw at his shoulders so he wouldn't slide down onto the huge cock inside him. "Now why would I do that?"

Hidan glared at him, clutching his shoulders for dear life. "My ass hurts you bastard!"

The miser hummed before a lecherous grin spread across his face. "Are you saying...that I pushed you past your limit?"

Hidan's temper flared, obviously taking the bait. He growled and screamed, "HELL NO!"

He realized his mistake a second too late as Kakuzu smirked and pried his fingers off his shoulders.

Something between a gasp and scream flew from Hidan's lips as he sank down onto the larger man's dick. His breath quickly became labored as he dug his fingers into Kakuzu's chest.

He was so deep. Hidan shivered as he could feel every part of Kakuzu's monstrous cock inside of him. It felt...

"Damn." Hidan squeaked, biting his bottom lip as soon as the word came out.

Kakuzu grinned and laid back down, a playful glint in his eyes.

After a few seconds of nothingness, Hidan realized what the larger man was waiting for.

"N-no! _HELL __NO__!_" He screeched, attempting to get off of the bastard. Kakuzu's hands shot out and caught his hips before the tip came out. Grinning, the miser slowly pushed Hidan back down. Hidan moaned loudly as he was once again fully seated on Kakuzu's length.

"Come on, Hidan," Kakuzu pleaded, a serious tone mixed in with his voice. "This will be the last time tonight."

Hidan whimpered and bowed his head. "W-why?"

Kakuzu sighed and poked Hidan in the nose so he'd look at him. "Because I want to know that you actually want it. When I'm doing all the work, you moan and scream but I can't tell if it's just a physical reaction...or if you're actually enjoying it. I just want to know for sure."

Hidan's fact turned bright red as all of this sunk in. Why was Kakuzu being so sensitive about all this?

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hidan nodded his head and slowly began to rise to his knees. With a deep breath, he slammed himself down onto the miser's cock and cried out from the intense pleasure. His prostate had been hit dead on and it didn't help when he clenched and heard Kakuzu groaned.

With shaky legs, Hidan began to frantically rise and fall on the larger man, no sounds able to escape his lips from his shallow breaths. Hidan tried desperately to gain more leverage but his knees kept sliding on the bed sheets.

"H-help..." Hidan whined, clawing at Kakuzu's stomach.

Not missing a beat, Kakuzu gripped Hidan's hips and slammed him down onto his cock. Hidan screamed in ecstasy and began to stroke himself in time with his thrusts.

Still extremely sensitive from their previous activities, Hidan came after a particularly hard thrust, just a small splash of white spurting out onto the larger man's bronze chest. The zealot collapsed forward as Kakuzu's seed filled him for the hundredth time that day.

Hidan's entire form was trembling from exhaustion and he buried his face into the miser's neck. "Move me and I'll slit your throat in the morning." He threatened in a tired, hoarse voice.

Kakuzu chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "You think you'll actually be able to move in the morning? More or less harm me?"

Too tired to lift any limbs, Hidan settled for biting the bastard. All he got in response was an infuriating laugh.

**-****ducks ****an ****incoming ****vending ****machine****-**

**PLEASE ****DON****'****T ****HATE ****ME ****FOR ****THE ****SLOW ****UPDATE****!**

**Short ****chapter ****I ****know ****I ****know****! ****But ****I ****figured ****since ****I ****haven****'****t ****uploaded ****in ****so ****long ****I ****had ****to ****give ****you ****guys ****SOMETHING ****or ****else ****you****'****d ****come ****and ****kill ****me****! ****XD**

**Anyways****, ****serious ****question ****time****!**

**Do you ****guys ****think ****I ****should ****end ****it ****here ****or ****keep ****going ****a ****few ****more ****chapters****?**

**In ****my ****opinion****, ****I ****should ****keep ****going****. ****But ****that****'****s ****just ****me****!**

**Anyways****...****REVIEW ****PLEEEEASE****! :3**

**I ****LOVE ****YOU ****ALL****!**


	18. His Reappearance

**Hi ****guys~**

**Sorry I ****haven****'****t ****updated ****in ****so ****long ****OwO**

**Soooo ****as ****it ****turns ****out****, ****a ****lot ****of ****people ****want ****me ****to ****continue ****this****, ****SO ****I ****SHALL****! :****D**

**Here****'****s ****the ****catch ****though****. ****Updates ****will ****probably ****slow ****down ****a ****bit ****more ****because ****I****'****m ****considering ****tackling ****a**** 3****rd ****Fanfiction****! :****D**

**Sooooo ****I ****would ****really ****appreciate ****it ****if ****you ****all ****would ****go ****to ****my ****profile ****and ****vote ****on ****my ****poll ****what ****story ****I ****should****do****! ****x****3 **

**Okaaay****! ****Let****'****s ****get ****moving****!**

Hidan groaned as his eyes slowly parted and the world came into view. He felt exhausted, but at the same time he felt relaxed, like his whole body was glowing. With a yawn, he rolled over.

And screamed.

A piercing shriek escaped his mouth as pain, not the good kind, and searing heat exploded from his knees to his neck. What the hell _was _that?! A chuckle from beside him gave him his answer.

"I wouldn't move for a while if I were you. Your back and ass took a serious beating last night. _Literally__._"

Hidan hissed and turned his head to glare at Kakuzu. The stitched man had his arms crossed behind his head, a smirk on his lips. Hidan assumed that he had taken a shower, judging by his damp hair.

"Shut up, bastard! It's your fault I'm like this!"

Kakuzu chuckled again and rolled over onto his side. He threw an arm over Hidan waist, curled up against him, and said, "You bet your sweet ass I did. And I'm proud of it, too."

Hidan would have pushed his arm off but it hurt too much to move. Instead, he groaned loudly and let his body go lax. Despite being an incredible healer, he knew that the pain wouldn't ease up until tomorrow.

Kakuzu studied him for a minute before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Hidan asked suspiciously, not wanting to be left stranded on the bed.

Kakuzu stopped at the doorway and looked back at him with a grin. "I'm going to get you some pain relievers and something to eat. Just lay there and try not to move."

Hidan watched as he left the room. Now that he was alone, flashes of last night came rushing back to him, causing him to blush furiously. He didn't know whether to be pissed or happy. Though he would never admit it, last night was _amazing_. He would never forget the way that Kakuzu had fit so perfectly inside him. How good it felt to ride him. But now he was in so much uncomfortable pain that he questioned whether it was worth it.

_Of __course __it __was __fucking __worth __it__. _Hidan thought sourly.

A minute later, Kakuzu returned with two large plates. On both were scrambled eggs, two pancakes, and a piece of bacon. On Hidan's plate, however, were four small red pills.

Kakuzu sat down next to him and said, "Eat before you take them or else you'll get sick." He slowly helped the albino into a half sitting, half lying down position and gave him his plate.

Without pause, Hidan began shoveling the food into his mouth. Turns out he was starving. That was another reason Hidan like Kakuzu so much. _He __cooked __like __a __Greek __god__._

Shoving another forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth, Hidan muttered, "So what am I gonna do about work?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "It's my shop. If I say that you don't have to go in to work, then you don't have to. Soooo...you don't have to go in to work."

Hidan snorted and laid his plate in his lap. "Yeah, and then everyone else will bitch and complain." He popped all the pain pills in his mouth and swallowed.

"They'll be fine with it after I tell them why you're not there."

Hidan made a startled sound in the back of his throat and started choking on one of his pills. "Don't-" A hoarse cough. "Y-you fucking-" Another cough followed by a few hacks. "DARE!"

Kakuzu laughed and beat him on the back until his coughs had died down. "Why are you freaking out? They already know we have sex so I don't see how it's a big deal."

The zealot groaned and covered his face with a pillow. "Its fucking _embarrassing__, _you asshole!"

Kakuzu laughed as he laid his plate on the bedside table and went to the closet. "So what? It can't be more embarrassing than when you caught Itachi and Kisame doing the dirty in the stockroom."

"Don't remind me." Hidan muttered.

Kakuzu quickly put on his work clothes and after he was fully dressed, he whistled sharply.

Rufus came bounding into the room, his fluffy tail waving back and forth. Kakuzu grinned widely and picked him up before carrying him to the bed.

"Ok, Rufus. I'm going to need you to take care of Hidan today. If he needs something, do your best to take care of it, alright?" He said as he laid the white cat next to Hidan. Rufus made a sound akin to a snort, as if he was saying 'I know what to do, you idiot'.

Hidan asked to be turned onto his stomach so he'd be more comfortable and Kakuzu did as asked.

Hidan frowned and looked at the tan man. "So wait, am I seriously supposed to just fucking lay here until you get home from work?"

"Yup," Kakuzu stated as he walked towards the door. "That's the jist of it."

"You can't do that!" The Jashinist shouted. "Do you know how damn short my fucking attention span is?! I'll be dead before you get back!"

Kakuzu sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, what do you want me to do? The TV is downstairs and it would hurt you too much to carry you down there. I can either turn the radio on or give you a book-"

"Radio." Hidan stated quickly.

Shaking his head in amusement, Kakuzu went over to his dresser and turned on the radio placed on top of it. He turned it to a station he knew Hidan would like and turned back around.

"Ok, you're all set. I've got to go or else I'll be late. If I can, I'll try to leave early and-"

"Yeah, yeah," Hidan interrupted, burying his face into his pillow. "Just hurry the fuck up and leave. I need sleep."

Kakuzu grinned at his little zealot and left without another word.

* * *

The next day was a lot better for Hidan. His pain had mostly subsided, leaving only a dull ache when he sat down or stretched. Kakuzu had tried to convince him to not go to work and stay home one more day, but Hidan absolutely refused. Due to his immobility the other day, he wanted nothing more than to move around and be a bit active.

As they drove to Akatsuki, Hidan felt something gnawing at the back of his mind. It sat in the back of his thoughts and seemed to turn his skin cold. He couldn't quite place the feeling but it somehow made him uncomfortable. It caused his nerves to go haywire and before he knew it, his eyes were flashing around nervously at the cars they passed.

Kakuzu must have sensed the zealot's nervousness because after a moment he asked, "Hidan...are you ok?"

The sound of the stitched man's deep voice snapped Hidan out of his stupor and the feeling that was eating at him disappeared. He blinked a few times to clear his head and said slowly, "Yeah...I'm fine."

Kakuzu glanced at him worriedly but let it go. If the zealot said he was fine, it was usually best to listen to him.

They pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later and Hidan hopped out the car, the strange feeling no longer with him. Not waiting for Kakuzu, the zealot strode forward and pushed through the doors.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Hidan let out a stream of curses as he was tackled to the ground by his blonde coworker, sending a few sparks of pain up his spine. Deidara sat on top of the zealot with a huge grin.

"We all missed you yesterday, Hidan, un!" The blonde exclaimed loudly. "After Kakuzu told us what happened, we all gave him the cold shoulder for you, un! Even Danna!"

Hidan's face turned a dark shade of red. "HE FUCKING TOLD YOU?!"

"He did," Sasori said, coming around the corner. "_All _of it."

"Yeah, un! I still can't believe you went at it for four hours, un!"

The zealot groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that bastard had told them! He said _not _to!

"Ah, Hidan." Came a soft voice from behind them.

They all looked back to see Itachi watching them. The raven-haired man walked over and kicked Deidara, causing him to fall off the zealot. After pulling Hidan from the ground, he gave a small smile.

"It's good to have you back, Hidan. Tell me, how's your back? Are you in any pain?"

Hidan blushed again and crossed his arm. "Uh...I'm fine. J-just a bit sore."

Itachi nodded and began walking towards the back, Hidan following. "That's good. If you ever need any pain relieving lotion, just ask. I can give you some."

"Uh...thanks," Hidan said slowly. While the Uchiha's words were embarrassing, Hidan could tell that he meant it in a slightly caring way. "Was yesterday really busy?"

"I wish," Itachi muttered, holding open the curtain for Hidan to go through. "We only had three people come in, so it was probably a good thing that you weren't here. You really wouldn't have done anything." He went over to the couch and sat down, motioning for Hidan to do the same.

"Yeah," Kisame said as he came out of the supply closet. "And at least two of the guys bought something. The third one just came in, asked a few questions, and left. Real creepy guy, too. Made me think of a snake." Kisame chuckled and came over to the two.

Itachi frowned at him. "But he was still a customer. It probably didn't help that you made fun of how he looks."

"Oh, come on!" Kisame kicked his feet up on the table in front of them. "The guy was _weird__!_ Like, _pedophile _weird! Even his voice was creepy."

"That's still no excuse for your behavior."

"Hey! Wasn't he also wearing that..."

As the two continued talking, that uncomfortable thing in the back of Hidan's head made itself present, distracting him from their conversation. It felt like something was pressing against his skull, trying to break through his thoughts. It didn't feel right. Whatever it was, it didn't belong in his head. Hidan shuddered and crossed his arms.

"Hidan? You ok, man?" Kisame asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Hidan took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Just not feeling right I guess."

Kisame grinned and nudged his shoulder. "Did Kakuzu go a bit too hard on you the other night?"

Hidan blushed fiercely and the bothersome feeling was quickly forgotten. "Did you have to fucking bring that up?!"

Kisame snickered and sat down next to Itachi. "Of course I did!"

Itachi pinched him on the arm and frowned. "Stop teasing him. He'll be getting enough of it from Deidara."

As if on cue, the blonde came through the curtain and grinned at Hidan. "There's a box in the supply room full of new knives, un. Kakuzu wants you to stock the shelves, un."

Hidan, happy to have something to do, got up and went back to the supply room. He found the box of knives and hefted it into his arms. He carefully walked out to the front and groaned when he heard the bell over the door jingle. Kakuzu was in his office and everyone else was in the lounge so it was up to him to greet the customer. Gripping the box, he wobbled towards the door.

"Hello and welcome to Akatsuki. My name-" Hidan froze when he saw the person standing the doorway.

As he took in the tall figure in front of him, the blood in his veins turned to ice and a cold sweat broke out over his skin. All the strength drained out of his body and the box slipped from his grip, crashing to the ground. The knives spilled from the box but if one of them hit his foot, he didn't notice. All he could focus on was the man before him. In seconds, his whole body was trembling and Hidan thought he might collapse. In front of him was the man that had haunted his dreams since he was eight. The man that had caused his nightmares for years until he had trained himself to forget. Their eyes met and pain exploded in Hidan's head. Horrible, unwanted memories flooded through his mind as sickly yellow eyes stared into his.

Then, the man smiled and Hidan felt bile rise to his throat.

"Hidan?" The stranger asked in a vile, melodious voice. "Is that _you_?"

Hidan felt terror grip his entire body at the sound of the other man's voice. The man shouldn't be there. He should have been far away. Or better yet, dead.

But here he was. Standing there in all his sick glory. Hell, he even _looked _the same.

One thing really stood out to Hidan, though. Around the man's neck was pendant. An upside down equilateral triangle inside a circle made from old metal. _His __old __pendant__._

"What's wrong, Hidan?" The man asked in a voice that held unspoken promises. "Don't you remember me..._love__?_"

Hidan had to hold his breath to keep from retching. Only one man could have this affect on him.

_Orochimaru__. _

**-****screams ****and ****ducks ****an ****incoming ****mailbox****-**

**I ****know****, ****I ****know****! ****I ****haven****'****t ****updated ****in ****a ****long ****time ****and ****all ****I ****give ****you ****is ****this ****little ****chapter****!**

**BUT ****I ****CAN ****EXPLAIN****...**

**-****I ****wanted ****a ****cliffhanger****. **

**-****is ****shot****-**

**Anyways****, ****next ****chapter ****will ****be ****longer****! ****XD**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****!**


	19. Alone and Gone

*******screams ****and ****throws ****cookies ****in ****the ****oven***** ****OH ****MY ****GOD ****I****'****VE ****KEPT ****YOU ****GUYS ****WAITING ****FOR ****SO ****LONG ****I****'****M ****A ****HORRIBLE ****PERSON****!**

**DON****'****T ****HATE ****ME ****D****:**

**AND ****I****'****M ****SO ****SO ****SO ****SO ****SO ****SO ****SORRY ****BUT ****THIS ****CHAPTER ****IS ****GOING ****TO ****BE ****A ****BIT ****SHORT****! *****screams ****and ****ducks ****an ****incoming ****mailbox*******

**I ****WON****'****T ****EVEN ****BOTHER ****WITH ****ONE ****OF ****MY ****CRAPPY ****LONG ****AUTHOR****'****S ****NOTES ****I****'****M ****JUST ****GONNA ****GET ****STARTED****! (****thanks ****to ****everyone ****who ****reviewed****~ *****blows ****kisses*****)**

_"__What__'__s __wrong__, __Hidan__?" __The __man __asked __in __a __voice __that __held __unspoken __promises__. "__Don__'__t __you __remember __me__..._love_?"_

_Hidan __had __to __hold __his __breath __to __keep __from __retching__. __Only __one __man __could __have __this __affect __on __him__._

_Orochimaru__._

**~~~ONE ****SNOWY ****DAY~~~**

The yellowed eyed man took a slow step forward and Hidan felt frozen to the spot, his entire body trembling. It felt like his insides were coated in a thin sheet of ice and a screw was slowly being pushed into his head. Orochimaru continued to move forward, but Hidan couldn't seem to process anything going around him. It wasn't until the taller man reached a hand up to touch his face that something finally snapped.

"K...K-Kakuzu! _KAKUZU__!_" Hidan screamed hoarsely.

Kakuzu had already come barreling through the lounge curtains at the first cry, followed by the rest of the Akatsuki workers. Orochimaru quickly back off once there were other people in the room, but Hidan didn't feel the slightest bit relieved.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Kakuzu demanded, marching up to the two and looking at Hidan for an answer.

The albino man said nothing, not taking his eyes off of Orochimaru. Kakuzu took note of how the smaller man was trembling and frowned behind his mask. If there was one thing Hidan did not do, it was show weakness. With the exception of the bedroom, of course.

Deciding to take the zealot's silence as an opportunity, Orochimaru gave a sickening smile and answer Kakuzu himself. "I'm _terribly_ sorry for the disturbance," the pale man drawled in his disgustingly melodic voice. "You see, your employee merely stumbled and accidently dropped his box there. I was worried that he might have harmed himself, but when I tried to see if he was alright he simply-"

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan screeched, his eyes wild and filled with fearful hatred.

"_Hidan__!_" Kakuzu hissed, glaring at the albino. "You don't speak that way to a customer! _Apologize__._"

When the zealot said nothing, not even glancing at Kakuzu, the stitched man's concern only increased. Hell, the little cussbucket looked like he was about to be sick.

"Deidara," Kakuzu glanced back at his equally confused employees and focused on the blonde. "Take the idiot to the back."

Deidara, being a lot smarter than he was given credit, easily noticed the hidden message in Kakuzu's eyes and voice. He gave a quick nod, walking forward before gently taking Hidan by the arm and walking him to the lounge room, whispering calmly to him the entire way. Once the rattled Jashinist was safely in the back, Kakuzu turned to Orochimaru.

"I'm very sorry for that Mr...?"

"Sannin," the pale man's face slowly split into another bone chilling grin. "Orochimaru Sannin. I own a reptile shop in the next town over," he hesitated a moment, a thoughtful gaze entering his yellow eyes. "But I'll be moving here in the next two weeks or so."

"A _reptile_ shop?" Itachi inquired, raising an eyebrow. "That seems like a rather odd profession."

Orochimaru hummed quietly as he turned his gaze to the raven haired man. "I will admit it isn't a common job but I quite enjoy it. Being around reptiles has always been rather pleasant for me, especially snakes."

Kisame opened his mouth to make a remark but was quickly silenced by an elbow to the ribs, via Itachi.

"If I may ask," Sasori started slowly, his distrusting gaze boring into Orochimaru. "What is your reason for moving your business here, Mr. Sannin?"

The look Orochimaru gave him in return was enough to make all of their skins crawl, including Kakuzu.

"I'm moving merely for the sake of location. This town is _far _larger than the one I am currently vacated at." Orochimaru hissed, his smile slowly returning.

Taking note of the rising tension, Kakuzu quickly butted in and stated, "I apologize, Mr. Sannin, but I'll need to close down the store for a short time while we clean up." He gestured towards the massive amount of knives still littering the floor.

Orochimaru gave a breathy chuckle, something that sent a chill up everyone's spines, and bowed slightly. "But of course. I'm ever so sorry to have caused a commotion. I'm sure I will be seeing you all soon, hm?"

With that, the pale man turned sharply, his long black hair whipping dangerously as he did so, and swiftly walked out the Akatsuki doors. Once he was completely out of sight, Kisame stepped forward and placed his hands on his hips.

"Alright, you can _not _tell me that wasn't creepy as hell," He glanced at the other Akatsuki members, daring them to disagree. "I mean come on, he was even creepier than he was the other day!"

Sasori nodded in agreement. "I'll admit, he had a certain air about him that doesn't quite right."

"And what was all that with Hidan!? I've never seen him act like that! I-"

"Kisame," Kakuzu hissed, sending the shark-like man a fierce glare. "Enough already. I'll find out the full story later when I take Hidan home. As for right now, I want you all to clean up this mess."

After a few reluctant nods of the head from the others, Kakuzu turned and went back to lounge, halting at the scene in front of him. Sitting on one of the couches with his legs drawn up to his chest was Hidan, his forehead pressed to his knees as he hyperventilated. Deidara sat next to him, patting his back and speaking quietly. At noticing Kakuzu's presence, the blonde quickly stood up and came over.

"He won't talk to me, un," Deidara said quietly, glancing back at the albino. "He hasn't even spoken a word after i brought him back here, un."

Kakuzu nodded, not taking his eyes off of the albino. "Alright, go help the others clean up. I'll see what I can do."

Once Deidara disappeared through the curtain, Kakuzu quietly made his way over to Hidan and sat next to him. "...You want to tell me what all of that was about?"

As expected, Hidan said nothing and remained curled up in his protective ball. Kakuzu watched him for a few more seconds before letting out an irritated sigh and wrapping an arm around the zealot, pulling him over to lean against him.

"Okay, quit being a quivering little brat and tell me what just happened."

Slowly, Hidan raised his head to glare at the miser, his complexion a bit paler than usual. "Shut the fuck up," he hissed in a shaky voice. "I don't want to fucking talk about it."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at that. Hidan didn't want to talk? Loud mouth, _never__-__shuts__-__the__-__hell__-__up _Hidan? Something was _definitely _wrong.

"Alright, we don't have to talk about it now. But we _will _talk about it later. It's not like you to freak out over nothing," Kakuzu paused for a moment. "Okay, it's not like you to freak out _to __this __extent _over nothing."

The albino gave him a pinched look. "I'm not gonna fucking talk about it."

"Yes you are," Kakuzu stated calmly, standing up and making his way towards the curtain leading to the front. "Now come on, we're leaving early. You're too rattled to be working right now."

Not in the mood to argue, Hidan slowly rose and followed the older man out. As they passed by the others, Hidan was grateful that they all continued on with their work and gave him no odd looks. It was as they were walking outside that the zealot felt something crawl across his skin like cold fingers. He refused to look around, though, and made sure to keep his eyes trained solely on Kakuzu's back. As long as Kakuzu was around he was safe. As long as Kakuzu was around.

**~~~ONE ****SNOWY ****DAY~~~**

Kakuzu sighed for about the hundredth time this week. Ever since that incident at the shop, Hidan had been extremely clingy. Surprisingly enough, 'being clingy' entailed mostly cuddling. Kakuzu could be sitting on the couch watching TV when the little albino would walk in without a word and curl up against his side. And even more surprising, they hadn't even had sex at all throughout the week. Kakuzu would try to start something but as soon as things got to a certain point Hidan would curl in on himself and start acting like he had earlier that week.

Kakuzu was fucking tired of it, though he could stand for more of the cuddling, and he was going to get answers. At the beginning of next week, Kakuzu waited until breakfast was over before he started asking questions.

"Okay, Hidan," Kakuzu started as the albino was taking his dishes to the sink. "It's time you told me what the fuck is going on with you."

Hidan froze in the process of washing off his plate. "...What the fuck are you talking about, bastard?"

The miser scowled and stepped forward, snatching the plate out of Hidan's hand and setting it down. "How about the fact that you've been following me around worse than Rufus, you hardly talk anymore, and I can't touch you intimately without you having a damn breakdown!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hidan hissed. "I've been acting like I always have!"

Kakuzu slammed his hand down on the island in the middle of the kitchen, causing the zealot to jump. "You have _not_! On Wednesday I brought your breakfast to you while you were still in bed because you'd been acting so weird. You woke up, saw me, and started screaming bloody murder!"

Hidan huffed in irritation and stormed into the living room. "That's just because you fucking startled me! You shouldn't fucking sneak up on people when they're sleeping!"

Pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes, Kakuzu took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm himself down enough to speak to the albino rationally. "Hidan, I know there's something going on with you. You haven't been acting your usual smartass way ever since Mr. Sannin came to the shop. You've been _cuddly_ which, while extremely pleasant for me, is also extremely creepy because it's _you__._ And not only that, but we haven't had sex at all this week! For the past couple of months you've been all for it and now all of a sudden you just stop?! That isn't normal!"

Hidan's back tensed, his hands placed on the back of the couch. "Yeah, well maybe I don't want to have sex every fucking day! Ever think of that?!"

"Oh please, don't feed me that shit, Hidan! If anything we only have sex 3 times a week and you _never_ complain," Kakuzu sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes watching the muscles in the zealot back and neck. "Look...does this possibly have something to _do_...with Mr. Sannin?"

Silence followed for a while before Hidan finally spoke. "So what if it does?"

An irritated sound left Kakuzu's lips as he began making his way toward the zealot. "Well if it does, then you need to tell me about it. Did he do something to you at the shop? Do you know him from somewhere?"

"It doesn't fucking matter, alright?!"

"If it's making you act like this then _yes_, it does!"

Hidan let out a frustrated scream and whirled around. "I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOUR SHIT! IF I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING SAY ANYTHING THEN I DON'T HAVE TO!" he shouted, heading towards the front door.

"Hidan?! Where the hell are you going?!" Kakuzu demanded, following the albino.

Angrily throwing on his coat, the zealot glared back at him before growling, "Wherever the fuck I want to go!" With that he threw open the front and stepped outside, slamming it behind him.

Kakuzu stood there baffled, the Jashinist's outburst throwing him off a bit. It was only a second later that it clicked with him.

Hidan had just stormed out in the middle of the night. In a town that he still wasn't fully familiar with. Alone. _Without __anywhere __to __go__. _

"Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled as he threw open the door and ran outside, a small sense of panic gripping him. A quick look around confirmed his fears; Hidan was nowhere around. Now a bit more frantic, Kakuzu bolted off the porch and down the driveway. "HIDAN!" he screamed, running down the sidewalk, only stopping once he reached the stop sign at the end of the street. Breathing heavily, he turned in a circle, keeping his eyes open for a white head of hair or anything resembling Hidan. But no matter where he looked, there was nothing giving a hint to where the albino went, and Kakuzu had to face the facts.

Hidan was gone.

And Kakuzu had no way of finding him.

**End ****of ****Chapter**** 19!**

**ONCE ****AGAIN ****I****'****M ****SO ****SORRY ****FOR ****TAKING ****SO ****LONG ****TO ****UPDATE ****AND ****THE ****SHORT ****CHAPTER****! ****I****'****LL ****DEFINITELY ****TRY ****AND ****DO ****BETTER ****NEXT ****TIME****!**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****! (****Not ****joking ****when ****I ****say ****reviews ****motivate ****me ****to ****work****! ****XD****)**


End file.
